Seeker of the Great Truth
by Fascinated by Words
Summary: Will he ever allow someone to love him? For those who feel alone, without acceptance from another, they will ultimately crack. Loki puts up his defenses when his friend confesses her love. This may lead into the first movie, but currently pre-Thor. Read if you enjoy dramatic dialog and build-up. The first chapter sets the stage. LokixOC.
1. Dismay

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any original characters depicted in the comics/movies.*  
><em>I am a new writer and hope to create something that is entertaining for everyone. Will update as often as I can, given I work full-time. Enjoy~<em>**

**Chapter 1: Dismay* **

Her heart was beating heavily. At least, it felt like thunder in her chest. She took in a deep, ragged breath in an attempt to concentrate on calming her nerves. Estiel let her body collapse on the bed, turning her face into the sheets. She felt such emptiness, a void that threatened to consume her from within. As her thoughts darted back and forth, trying to locate a comforting memory, only the events from an hour ago came to mind. She reluctantly allowed her thoughts to wander back to the moment he had broken her, and all the bitter words that led to it.

"_I know you, truly, I do. You are capable of happiness and purpose outside of the chains you condemn yourself to. I have seen in your eyes a fire that burns so great, so wild, that you could warm the realm in winter. But you wish to use it to destroy everything good, to burn it all to the ground. And for what? To prove your worthiness, your power? Your insecurities will only cause you more suffering." Estiel's voice was soft, but firm. She looked up to him; he looked disgusted. _

"_You despicable woman—how could you pretend to understand anything beyond rosy ideals and trivial expectations? You know nothing of my burden, nothing of me. You're a fool." Loki spoke venomously. He began to turn on his heels and storm out of the library._

_"Loki... please, do not walk away again." Estiel implored. He ignored her and continued to march on._

"_I love you!" she shouted after him. She finally confessed—no longer able to lock it in her heart. Her last attempt to keep him, causing him to pause for a mere second at the door._

"_I'm sure you do. Let the agony of knowing I do not feel the same haunt you. Perhaps then, you may one day, understand my burden." Loki said coldly before slamming the door behind him._

Estiel felt the anger burn in her throat as she replayed Loki's cruel words in her mind. She wanted to scream at his condescending tone echoing over and over. She clutched her dress tightly in both hands until her knuckles were white, her eyes shut to keep the anger from spilling out. Anger from how sure he sounded, how strongly he believed the words he spoke. Then, like a slap to her face, she felt the tinge of sadness creep over her chest, filling it. She felt guilty, perhaps he was right. Maybe she knew nothing about him, nothing of his pain. Maybe he was right to tell her the truth. To accept that as reality, she began to feel that sadness take hold and her eyes could no longer contain the tears that fell. She let out the faintest of whimpers, mourning the death of her confidence in what she believed. Sucking in a breath and holding it in she choked, finally defeated.

"Lies! You are a cruel liar!" Estiel screamed retaliation into her bed, with only muffled sounds escaping into the room.

Several moments of silence passed. With a heavy sigh, she turned her red, tear-stained face from her bed and looked at the fireplace. The flames danced and crackled, playing shadows on the walls of her room. Her body felt like a ragdoll, limp and motionless. Glancing to her window, she could see faint specks of light in the night sky from the millions of stars. The same stars she and Loki discussed on warmer nights.

Suddenly, the comfort of the memory overcame the doubt that felt like lead in her chest. She made up her mind right then. She would prove to Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies, that she was right—by suffering rejected affections and staying loyal. Estiel believed with all her being that she would rather die a thousand painful deaths than to accept his defensive words.

* * *

><p>Morning came and went uneventfully. Estiel had no appetite for breakfast, but forced herself to eat lunch to regain some energy. Sitting at the dining table, she kept pausing and staring out at nothing in particular. She wanted to see him, to speak with him, but she knew it would not happen until some time had passed. Not only did she need to work up the courage to face him again, but he would most certainly be tied up in royal duties during the day.<p>

With that knowledge, she attempted to think of a list of distractions. Anything to keep her from dwelling on the ache that pulsed through her body. It was rather strange she thought, the pain. How emotional turmoil always made every nerve feel raw, almost severed. Estiel wondered why these feelings surface after telling him how she felt, yet never before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a maid reaching by her to collect the dirty plates. She belonged to an aristocratic family, her father being a respected philosopher. Her mother mingled with other socialites and her younger siblings were still in academies. Estiel was old enough now to be married off, but her father had yet to cater to the tradition of finding a match. Because of his more modern thinking, she was formally trained in philosophy and healing. Though not common for a woman to receive formal training, Asgardians were allowed to explore their interests individually. Most women of higher status simply preferred to focus on finding a suitable partner and be a good wife.

Estiel winced at the thought of him rejecting her again. It would be too much to cope with. She would wait until her courage was greater before attempting to seek his audience. Maybe it would be a few hours, or maybe it would be a few days. The afternoon droned on and she buried herself in research projects that her father requested. By evening, sleep found her easily, for she was fairly exhausted.

Like stitching up your own wound, she kept herself busy the next day to mend her feelings. This was to prevent her thoughts from focusing on Loki, mainly. It agonized her to purposely avoid seeing him. What felt like several days was only two now, and she began to have moments of panic. In the middle of reading a book or practicing her penmanship, she would feel flush, her heart would begin to race, and effectively stopping her from what her focus was on.

In those moments, Estiel was sure she would die. The fear would swallow her up and the only thought she could conjure was that she needed to see him. Before she could allow her heart to stop, she would need to tell him how wrong he was for not trusting her more. Of course, when the panic attacks would pass, she felt entirely too dramatic, but nonetheless, the process repeated multiple times.

By late afternoon, she contemplated visiting a friend. However, her friends had not called on her for months now; most of them preparing for a wedding or already married and tending to a husband. Estiel did not mingle with others in the royal quarters; namely, Thor or the warriors. Her family was not royalty, after all. She only came to know Loki through their studies together. Though his specializations were in the magical arts, Loki was no stranger to other subjects like history and philosophy.

* * *

><p>Estiel paced her room after all of her research had concluded. She picked up a book and placed it on a shelf over her desk to tidy up. In that moment, she began ruminating over Loki again. It was over a century ago when she first met him at one of the many libraries in the castle, seeking a book he had just replaced on the shelf. Estiel began to recall fond memories of that day.<p>

"_Forgive me, Prince Loki, I was unaware that you were here." Estiel cast her eyes down immediately and curtsied. He had caught her off-guard as she was searching for a particular book._

"_Ah, very well, you are forgiven. This is a public library, after all." Loki smirked and stepped by her to place a book back on the shelf. Without looking at her, he paused and he spoke lazily:_

"_Tell me, my lady, what book are you looking for?" Loki asked out of a different curiosity. He rarely saw girls in the library, much less in this section. Most women were on the other side with the fairy tales and culinary arts books._

"_Oh, um, I am looking for a philosophy book, sire." She spoke nervously, knowing Loki's reputation for being a mischievous prince._

_Loki scoffed at her reply. _

"_Well, I gathered that much given that we're in the philosophy section. Come now, do you think I am simple?" He sounded slightly annoyed._

"_No! My apologies, sire, I do not think you to be simple. Forgive my broad answer for I am taken aback by your presence. I am searching for a book titled The Great Truth by Sannsel Abrie." Estiel tried her best to speak clearly and not allow her nerves to best her. Loki raised an eyebrow at her._

"_What is your name, my lady? You may look at me as you speak." Estiel looked up at the young prince and blushed a bit as she spoke her name._

"_Well, lady Estiel Meldaire, it appears I have the book you seek." Loki turned in her direction and extended his arm with the leather-bound book in hand. She began to reach for it when he slowly pulled it back to himself. This confused her, causing her to look at him with a furrowed brow._

"_Lady Estiel, pray tell, why do you wish to read this book?" He smirked at her confused expression and waited for an answer._

"_I… study philosophy under my father, who instructed me to collect this book, sire." She was unsure of why he was asking so many questions._

"_I have never met a girl who studied philosophy; how interesting." Loki abruptly handed her the book and began to walk away casually with his hands behind his back. Estiel was curious now and felt compelled to follow after him. Perhaps he would enjoy a discussion over the book, she thought. Why else would he engage in such trivial conversation? She followed after him with the book clutched to her chest._

"_Prince Loki?" she spoke softly, maybe too softly since he did not immediately stop his gait._

"_Yes, Lady Estiel?" Loki replied while continuing to walk away._

"_Have you read this book?" She asked._

_"Hah, you know the answer to that. Next question." Loki dismissed and continued walking._

_"Well, why do you ask me so many questions?" Intrigued by her forwardness, he stopped and turned to face her. A devious look in his eyes almost made her regret asking._

"_Do you speak to all royalty with such rudeness, or do you believe I am unaware of good manners?" Loki asked very curtly. His tongue sharp and his eyes fixed on her reaction. Feeling brave, Estiel could not help returning his gaze with the same intensity._

"_I am obliged to inform you that neither is the case, sire. I find you to be the curious sort of prince who is willing to partake in conversation of a philosophical nature with a complete stranger. If I am wrong, I apologize. If I am not, would you care to share your thoughts on this book?" She hoped that she was right, since she found him rather interesting. He had a quick wit, one that rivaled the intellect of her father. _

"_Uh…right. Well, what would you like to know?" Loki was not expecting such a brash response. He had really never had someone aside from Thor tell him what he or she was thinking, especially so boldly. He was also somewhat flattered that she wanted him to share his thoughts on something he enjoyed—books. _

Estiel sighed and sat dejectedly in her chair. She missed him. Perhaps she would find the courage to see him tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>*(Chapter has been re-written as of 213/14) **

**A/N: Italics always mean a flashback, just FYI. I hope you enjoyed this enough to continue! I rewrote it because, after developing the story chapter-by-chapter, I felt like it was not a good representation for a first chapter. If anyone felt like the original was better, let me know and I shall update again. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Bonds

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the comics/movies.***

**Chapter 2: Bonds**

Estiel was hoping a walk through the gardens and fresh air would ease her frayed nerves. She picked up a book in case she needed to sit and look busy—she preferred not to make small-talk with anyone today. Wrapping a colorful scarf around her neck and shoulders, she proceeded to the door.

Three days. Three whole days…well, not quite, nevertheless, it was close enough. She wondered if she would find him in the library; if he was waiting for her.

"No, stop it, stop pondering such nonsense. You are driving yourself mad." Estiel muttered to herself.

As she thought to herself, her face flashed different emotions. Her curiosity overcame her—she paused in the hall near the entrance to one of the libraries she would normally meet him at. So many significant moments occurred in this very room she stood in front of. Her mind went back in time to when they first had begun meeting there.

_Estiel and Loki met once a week after their first encounter in the library. They mostly discussed the books they read and exchanged philosophical opinions. Some meetings were for a short time, others would go on into the night. Estiel recalled how quickly she grew fond of him, even his snide, charismatic comments, excited her. He offered her a challenge of sorts, a battle of wits. She began to feel eager to see him after particularly deep lectures at academy. After a few months, she started to seek his company more often until they met regularly, and some weeks, daily. She thoroughly enjoyed the sparring nature of their discussions—he would criticize her opinions more bluntly when he was in a foul mood, however. It became apparent that Loki was rather uptight about his family, and never openly spoke of them except when she asked. She eventually accepted that the prince was simply moody, and a channel for his frustrations was to play tricks on people. Though he really did not use magic on her, save a time or two, to change words in a book to win an argument. He preferred to challenge her in their talks and, at times, be purposely contradictory—even if he agreed with her._

_She also noticed how much he needed to control as many aspects of his life as possible, and if he could not, he always sought a way to make it known that he would have the final say. If Estiel was ever late to their meetings, he would sometimes leave the moment she appeared. Other times, he would not converse at any length with her and be very curt in his replies. Though this frustrated her, she always tried to tell herself that he could be immature if he wanted; he was the prince after all. Their meetings did not always end pleasantly, but Estiel always made the attempt to show up. She thought he was incredibly intelligent, and he entertained her to no end. Her perspective of the bigger picture was to continue seeing him, while his was to always show he was in control. There was a level of comfort in their routine, both being rather predictable in their behavior towards one another._

_Their bond solidified one evening when he was particularly upset, most likely a result of a disagreement with the Allfather or Thor. She saw just how dark his thoughts really were. Behind formalities and his quick wit, he was a defensive, insecure young prince who yearned for validation. Though she recognized his need, she was not the one to satisfy it. Nonetheless, she tried to lull his angry emotions and reassure him_.

"_I understand that you may not wish to discuss it, but would you please sit and try to calm yourself?" She pleaded as he paced back and forth in the private study. A look of pure hatred on his face, he glared at Estiel as she spoke._

"_NO! I will not calm myself! I will be as vexed as I wish! In fact, you should be grateful that I am not smiting every pathetic, measly imbecile in sight. I could end the lives of all of you worthless individuals! Maybe then the King would take me seriously." Loki stepped quickly to her, coming within inches of her face as he seethed vile words. She turned her gaze to the desk as she sat in silence._

"_Everyone would finally have a reason to truly fear me, wouldn't they?!" He practically yelled at her, causing her to flinch and dart her eyes up to meet his. She stood and crossed her arms._

"_Enough sire. I will not hold your foul words against you for I know your pride is wounded, but I will not tolerate a verbal bashing when I am not the cause of your frustrations. Good night to you." As soon as she turned to walk away from him, Loki lost control and grabbed her by her arm and spun her around to face him. His emerald eyes burned into hers with a terrifying darkness. She attempted to pull away from him, but it was pointless. He growled and shook her violently, then pushed her against the wall. He pressed his chest to hers and stared into her soul._

"_You do not walk out on your king, stupid girl. I should have your head for such disrespect. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke in a controlled, calculating manner. He expected to see fear on her face, but it was unreadable. Estiel's face looked almost soulless for a moment before she found her voice._

"_Yes, my king. Forgive me, please." Her apology was flat and insincere, he sensed. It was so unlike her to lie, so out of character. Loki felt his anger dissipate from his body at that moment. He wanted a reaction, but she gave him none, as always. The burning fire of hatred could no longer be fueled, so he scoffed and removed his hands from her. With a seed of regret growing in his mind, he sat down at the desk and rested his face in his palms._

"_Leave me." He spoke, sounding defeated by his own doing. He heard Estiel sigh softly and felt her hovering over him. Estiel contemplated for a moment on what she should do. A part of her was obviously hurt by his behavior, but an even greater part of her felt sorry for him. She wondered if he displayed such tantrums to others or if he was experiencing a breaking point in front of her. Loki was, in her opinion, a great man with astounding capabilities. Sadly, she also believed he was nothing short of a child emotionally. _

_What she did next was the last thing either of them ever expected: she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Though he did not make a sound or twitch a muscle, he was in a panic internally. She simply held him, knowing he was remorseful of his actions. Loki did not understand why she was not upset; why she was kind to him. Perhaps she was foolish, but he would never call his mother foolish for her kindness. He did not know what to do, but he felt the comfort she was conveying in that gesture. Estiel took a deep breath to relax the tension between them. Eventually she let go and sat in the chair next to him. _

"_I'm sorry, I –" he started to say but she interrupted._

"_I don't think much of Gravun's theory. He sounds like he prefers a society that bases their success on chance, not effort." Estiel felt it would be best to let the situation go, pretend it never happened. Loki was thankful for this act of mercy on his pride. For the first time in his life, he really wanted to call someone his friend._

* * *

><p>Loki never lashed out at her to such an extreme after that night. He had been upset many times over, but he hid it well, perhaps better than before. She thought he might have become more guarded, or maybe he was more at ease with her company, because he seemed more content in general. Nonetheless, she appreciated his efforts in being less brooding. Over time, trust began to develop between them. Estiel was as open with him as she could be, given that she had little of her feelings to show. Estiel was not an overly emotional woman in any regard. She had been raised on too much logic and independence to be a hopeless romantic. In some aspect, she empathized with Loki's emotional immaturity. Her constant oppression of feelings became a way of life—she worried that she, too, would one day lash out in unpredictable ways.<p>

There would be moments when she thought he would be flirting with her—a sly wink, a back-handed compliment, making observations of her appearance if it changed at all. Though the thought was flattering, she dismissed any romantic notions. She believed her ego was feeding her more than she could chew—surely the prince had other, more suitable, females who interested him.

"_Why do you do that?" she asked him after he pointed out how her hair was pulled up into a bun that day._

"_What am I doing that appears unclear to you? I'm reading, does that answer your question?" Loki glanced up from his book to her with a raised eyebrow._

"_No, I am referring to you noting my appearance lately. First it was my choice of dress, then my necklace, and now you're mentioning my hair. I find it odd since you've never done so before."_

"_Ah, yes, well I asked about the dress because I believe green is more of a color that suits you over that dreadful red. I asked about your necklace to see if it was a recent gift. And today I inquire of your hair because of how the light plays on your features." Loki stated nonchalantly. _

"_That's fascinating to know. However, you evaded my question. Answer it, please." He heard a slightly sarcastic tone in Estiel's voice, a sign she was being impatient. Loki leaned forward from his seat and reached for her hand. This caused her to freeze and a puzzled look crept over her face._

"_My lady, isn't it obvious? I'm trying to court you." He spoke with a cheeky grin then began to chuckle. Estiel immediately withdrew her hand and looked at him with a soured expression._

"_You're shameful, I hope you enjoyed that." She pouted and focused back on her reading._

"_Oh, you're blushing. My apologies, dear." He continued to snicker to himself. He was beaming in accomplishment._

"_Pfft, you should not offer insincere apologies." Estiel spat._

"_It was hardly insincere! I truly did not mean to turn you into a tomato." Loki sat up straight in his chair while still grinning widely._

"_Oh, so is that to say you're not sorry for spouting fallacies then?" she said without looking at him._

"_Who says I was 'spouting fallacies'?" he stated seriously, causing her blood to rush to her face again. Estiel turned her head to see his expression, which was blank as he stared at the book in his hands. She rolled her eyes at him and cleared her throat. _

"_You're insufferable." She whispered and returned to her reading. A smirk came on his lips as he heard her. He did enjoy this new game of getting a rile from her._

A couple of people bustled by Estiel in the hall. She came out of her thoughts, but a small smile grew on her face from recalling their playful banter. She had to see him. Estiel took a deep breath, and walked into the library.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hoping the direction I went in makes sense. Trying to get more of the OC's personality in so you all can get to know her. I'm letting it flow naturally without forcing it. Enjoy!<strong>


	3. Friendship

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters that are depicted in the comics/movies.*  
><strong>  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Friendship**

After taking a step into the towering room of the library, Estiel's heart raced in her chest. She gripped her book tightly to her chest to keep her heart from jumping out. The room was three stories high, and was long and narrow rather than square. Desks and chairs ran down the middle—more like a dining hall. Though it was large, it was a far cry from the royal library's size. Each of the three floors were decorated in book shelves along the walls. There were three spiral staircases that that were evenly spaced throughout the library hall to get to the higher floors.

At the end of the library opposite from the door, hid a private study that was used mainly by the librarian—or sometimes by Loki and Estiel. At earlier times of the day, especially around morning or noon, dozens of people would be studying in the library. However, by late evening, it was practically abandoned. Estiel saw two young men sitting at the long table and one old woman with a small child searching through the shelves on the second floor. She saw no sign of Loki—a lump began to form in her throat.

'Of course he isn't here. I really am such a foolish girl.' she thought to herself. However, she decided to continue and check the little room.

Estiel kept a steady pace as she walked mindfully towards the private study. Her feet felt like lead blocks—growing heavier as she reached the door. Nearing the room, she reached a hand out to the door handle when, suddenly, the door opened on its own. This startled her so badly that she flinched and almost swung her hand and book up in defense as the elderly male librarian opened the door from the inside.

"Ooh! Oh! Forgive me, my dear, didn't mean to frighten you. May I help you with something?" the hunched old man asked with a mixture of amusement and concern in his words. Estiel curtsied and regained her composure.

"No, thank you. I was simply searching for someone." Her voice soft, sullen. The old man gave her a pained expression.

"Come now, young lady, do not waste your precious youth wallowing in a broken heart. I'm sure the man you're seeking is not even worth your trouble." He patted her shoulder before heading for the main entranceway. Estiel's brows furrowed and she crossed her arms.

'I'm sure the man is not even worth your trouble? How did he even know I was searching for a man?! Am I _that _obvious? For goodness sakes, I must be utterly pitiful. But regardless, how rude of him to make such assumptions. Loki is entirely worth my trouble, and I am most certainly not wallowing in a broken heart!' her mind raced with offense.

Suddenly, in that moment, she felt a wave of sadness overcome her. She shook her head once and stepped into the study quickly, closing the door. Another panic attack began to grip her. She dropped her book and it snapped shut on the floor below. Estiel fell to her knees and began to sob into her hands as the overwhelming ache of disappointment set in. The elderly man's words and sympathetic pat was too real of a gesture for her to bear. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stifle the sounds of her sadness. She had to think of something comforting, anything. Once again, her thoughts were desperate and pleading to see Loki.

"Why...?" she whimpered to herself.

Estiel leaned her body against the wall and was reminded of when Loki could not find her once, long ago. He actually searched for her when she did not meet him for nearly a week. First, he sent a messenger to her home to deliver a note, but after no reply, he showed himself at her academy one afternoon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Estiel?" Loki called to her when he had spotted her from the bottom of the building's stairs. She was speaking to a man who looked to be a little younger than her and did not acknowledge her name being called. Loki was relieved that she was alive, indeed, but she would sorely pay for causing him to go through so much trouble to find her. He marched up the stairs and carelessly placed himself in front of the younger man she was speaking to.<em>

"_Hello, Estiel." Loki began before he felt a hand on his shoulder. His face contorted into one of sheer annoyance. _

"_Excuse me, but I was speaking to the lady, you oaf!" the young man said. Loki pressed his lips into a hard line and turned around._

"_Shew." He gestured with his hand to suggest he 'be gone'. Loki briefly saw the expression on the man's face as one of horror before returning his attention to Estiel. He would pay for such poor observation and calling the prince an oaf._

"_Once more from the top: Good afternoon, Estiel. You're looking lovely this sunny day. Care to explain your, let's see…seven, yes, seven unexcused absences?" His eyes were on her like an army on the battlefield. Though his voice was pleasant, he had the most mocking of smiles on his face._

"_Prince Loki!" she curtsied. In front of other people, she always maintained the highest etiquette for the Prince of Mischief. The younger man behind Loki immediately scurried off once he realized who stood in front of him. _

"_**Where**__ have you been?" Loki pronounced each word sharply as he leaned in close to her face. She looked around for a moment before grabbing his hand and going inside the building. She led him to a room around a corner and closed the door behind them swiftly._

"_Loki! Have you gone completely mad? I have been filling in all week for my father—he's been ill! I tried to meet you three days ago, but you weren't in the study or any of the libraries. This is my academy, my father's reputation rests with my actions while he is away. I'm sorry you had to come looking for me, but you are most certainly not welcome here with that behavior!" Estiel nearly shouted at him. He stared at her, his face was that of shock and anger._

"_Silence! You do not speak to me, Prince Loki of Asgard, like your child!" he took a step to speak directly within an inch of her face._

"_And you do not speak to me, your friend, like you own me! I am not property." She did not blink as she looked up into his piercing green eyes. _

"_Yes, quite right, I do not own you. You're not lucky enough to be my property. I bet that eats away at you like maggots to a corpse!"_

_Estiel gasped and could no longer tolerate the insanity he was spewing. She raised her hand, and in a flash of light, her red handprint was marked across his cheek. She stopped her breathing for a moment and held herself. Loki did not look at her, his gaze off to the side that it was forced to turn with her slap. _

"_Insolent woman." He spoke hoarsely. He was truly vexed with her, but did not move._

"_Loki, I…" she searched for the words, but there were none. She struck him. How could she even apologize for that? _

"_You, what?" he asked her, finally turning to face her. His eyes were so bright, so green, so… _

…_wet? _

_He was crying. Loki allowed a few tears to fall and, more importantly, allowed her to see it. Estiel's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She choked her own breaths in at the sight of her friend's pain. For reasons unknown, the truth finally dawned on her. He was a lonely prince who missed his friend. Emotionally immature, remember? She suddenly felt ill and sullen._

"_Well? Say something. Don't just stare at me like a common sideshow." Loki spoke sadly. This only pushed Estiel further. What could she possibly say in this moment?_

_She decided to act rather than speak. Estiel took a step toward him, then another. She reached up and around his neck and pulled him close to her. She placed a soft, tender kiss on his cheek—right over the reddened skin. Loki reluctantly began to pull his arms around her waist. She squeezed him tighter to encourage him. He finally embraced her, resting his head against hers. For the first time, he smelled her hair—like citrus and sugar. She, too, took in his scent and noted how he smelled of wintergreen and rose. _

_They held one another there for a couple of minutes longer. Eventually, it was Estiel who released him first. She gently touched his face and frowned. Loki flashed her a quick, but reassuring smile to let her know he was not upset anymore. _

* * *

><p>Estiel tried to return the smile now, but failed miserably. She wiped her eyes and let an ironic laugh escape her rosy lips. She was the lonely one who missed her friend now. She looked around and shifted her weight on her hip to reach for her dropped book. The action felt as though it drained all the energy out of her. She breathed heavily and eventually pushed herself up off the floor. Again, she made her way out of the study and intended to go for that walk through the gardens.<p>

Just outside the library entrance, the elderly librarian paused in the hallway. He let out a harsh sigh and closed his eyes. In almost an instant, he grew a foot taller, stood up straight, skin became ivory and young, and his hair grew long and black. His clothes changed to armor of green, gold, and black. Loki opened his emerald eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him.

"Soon, my darling. Soon you will forget everything about me and can cease those unnecessary tears…" Loki breathed the words that were not even quite a whisper, before fading into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>*Over 5000 words in 24 hours. I am spent. This one was a little shorter than the others, but I felt it to be just right where it ended. Next chapter will come in a day or so. Goodnight and enjoy!*<strong>


	4. Lies

**Thank you for all the feedback! Check below for answers to questions. I am trying to keep Loki original and sadly, you might be angry with him this chapter! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4: Lies**

The gardens of Asgard were nothing short of beautiful. Thousands of flowers and bushes that could fill up two football stadiums lay just outside the royal palace. It had several areas for picnics, reading, and even a maze to get lost in. The layout was organized by color—pastels, vibrant hues, and rich, darker shrubbery. Estiel walked aimlessly around a picturesque water fountain that was filled with various fish that appeared glittery. Glowing rays from the setting sun warmed her where the cold air touched. She spotted an empty stone bench nearby and decided to rest for a moment.

"_You know nothing of my burden, nothing of me."_

She winced at the thought of Loki's words at their last meeting. Because of how cold he sounded, how harsh his tone was, it made her feel incredibly small. Estiel could not understand how impressionable she was with him. He could make her feel excitement, anticipation, joy—but also anger, frustration, and emptiness. There were days when he could make her feel all of them at one point or another. However, she believed the vast majority of her feelings were good when she was with him.

_I wonder what I make him feel. Do I bring any happiness to his life? _

Estiel knew, deep down, that he enjoyed her company and friendship. But perhaps his defenses from so many years of disappointment would never weaken enough to let her in fully. The thought was miserable to consider. She tried to force herself to be positive, to stop such dark thinking. It was difficult to erase all doubts in her mind though—she had been subjected to so much of Loki's hot and cold temperament.

* * *

><p>"<em>Loki, are you not feeling well?" Estiel's voice was low and timid. He had gone to battle with rebels from Muspelheim, the day before. She watched him as he stood near a window in the private study. He did not answer her. After a few more moments, she spoke again.<em>

"_Please do not ignore me. If you'd prefer, I can leave instead of you pretending I am not here." She waited, but again, no reply came from him. Loki continued to look out the window with his hands folded behind his back._

"_Alright then…" she whispered and stood up. As she gathered her stationary and books, Estiel felt a frigid hand rest behind her neck. She paused and swallowed hard involuntarily. _

"_Yes?" she squeaked and turned to face him. Loki's eyes were dull and bloodshot. Estiel couldn't help but frown at him. When he began to speak, she could not make out the emotion in his flat tone._

"_I'm tired. Yesterday's battle was long and fruitless. Though my brother feels that we won, many lives were lost due to his poorly conceived strategies. I was obligated to stay up for the celebration last night and hear him boast about what a 'huge success!' it all was. I had to endure hours of lies." He trailed off and cast his red eyes to the floor. Estiel bit her lip, not knowing how to find words of comfort for him when it came to these situations. After Loki removed his hand from her, she took it in hers and stroked her fingers over his palm._

"_Well… have you spoken to him about this?" she knew the answer, but hoped he would continue to simply vent his thoughts._

"_It is not the lies that bother me so. It is the fact that everyone, especially my brother, believes them. Once he is king, his pathetic hold on reality will surely doom us all." Loki's voice was now sounding bitter._

"_Should you not have more faith in him, though? Honestly, all we can do is to accept his flaws and hope he will develop the wisdom this kingdom needs." Estiel felt him pull away from her and watched as he straightened his posture._

"_Right. I should have known better than to think you would see the truth. You, like all the others, fall so easily for the lies." He flashed a cold smirk her way, causing her to feel her stomach turn._

"_What? Forgive me, but I believe you have lost me. I only meant that we do not have a choice and must accept destiny." Her tone was growing a bit defensive knowing that Loki would soon argue with her._

"_Hah, destiny. Of course, rather than see things for what they are, you will blame it on 'destiny'. Well, I suppose it is that same 'destiny' that provoked you to strike me at your academy last week?" his voice dripped resentment. Estiel scoffed, not expecting him to bring up what had happened. She was beginning to be cross with him, so she would give him the argument he sought._

"_Oh, is that what you think? Well, if you want to childishly carry on about that, then perhaps it was destiny that showed me how much you cared through the tears you wept as well." She crossed her arms in front of her and pursed her lips together—afraid she may have gone too far. Loki began to chuckle darkly._

"_You know, my dear friend, women are such gullible creatures." He leered at her. Estiel felt her heart begin to beat faster at his words. She could sense where he was leading to and did not want to follow along. She turned and walked to the door. Loki immediately side stepped in front of her and reached his arm up in front of the doorway._

"_Ah, what's the matter? Are you not feeling well?" he mocked her. She refused to acknowledge him and kept her eyes on the door. He continued to taunt her by leaning in close and whispered ever-so-softly into her ear._

"_I am the Master of Lies. What makes you think the tears were for real, much less, for you? I simply wanted to get my way. And I always will, darling…" Loki placed a small, chilled kiss on her temple before Estiel roughly grabbed his arm and pushed it to the side. She stormed out the door and began running away._

_Loki's eyes narrowed on her as she disappeared from view. He knew she was running to her home. Unfortunately for Estiel, he was not finished with her yet. Stepping back and turning around, he took two steps before fading into thin air._

_Her eyes threatened to swell with tears, but she set all of her focus on running. Through the grand corridor, down the stairs of the palace, across the courtyard, and now on a bricked pathway, she decided to take sanctuary in the gardens. She knew she must have looked like such a spectacle for dashing by so many people, but she did not allow herself to worry yet. Soon enough, she came to the entrance of the maze. _

_Breathlessly, she leaned over and propped herself against a pillar. She fought for air, her lungs burning from the long sprint. Estiel began to feel the embarrassment building in her chest with every breath she took. The embarrassment of thinking she had been tricked._

"_You really should not do that to yourself. You're all flushed now. Granted, the look suits you, hot and panting." Loki spoke with amusement. Estiel stood up straight and saw him standing in front of her._

"_That's enough for today, I'm in no mood to be in your company any longer. Please leave me be." She spoke, her voice croaky and vexed._

"_Oh, come now, I was only being contrary. Besides, I am just beginning to have fun." He shot her a wicked smile. Estiel's blood was about to boil in her veins when she clinched both fists tightly. Her chest was rising and falling with her angry breaths. She turned to the maze and took off again._

"_The mouse must want to be caught by the cat. Very well." Loki ran in after her._

_Estiel darted around corners and through archways. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Loki appear at the opposite end of a long path. She made a half turn and went through a different archway. His sinister laughter rang in her ears. After a few minutes, panic began to reach her as she felt her energy draining. Inevitably, she felt faint and needed to stop. _

_After rounding another corner, she collapsed on her hands and knees. Estiel crawled up against the shrubbery wall and hugged her legs to her chest then rested her head down on her knees. She breathed heavily and began to tremble from exhaustion. Loki appeared in front of her and hovered for a moment before speaking._

"_I do believe I have caught you." He murmured, satisfied with himself. Estiel did not speak, she only grew silent. Even her breathing became hushed. Loki sighed._

"_Excuse me, but I am speaking to you. I have won. What will you give me as my prize?" His words sounding sharp and impatient._

"_T-take what you wish… I—I do not care…" Estiel choked out. She was trembling again. Loki raised an eyebrow and hurriedly was on bended knee. He took her hands and moved her arms away from her, then reached under her chin to lift her head._

_Estiel violently jerked away and looked down. Her hair was messy and covering her features. Staring at her dress, he noted it was wet from where her face was. _

"_Please… I want to be left alone…" she pleaded. It was now apparent she was sobbing. Suddenly, she stood and began to walk away from him. Loki grabbed her arm._

"_Why are you crying?" _

"_How can you ask me that? You know exactly why!" she still refused to look his way as she spoke._

"_Answer my question." His voice was stern. She sniffed and tried to pull her arm away._

"_You lied to me, you made me feel dreadful the other day by shedding deceitful tears. You think so lowly of me that you feel the need to categorize me based on my gender. You play with my emotions. You play with me like I am some sort of tool for your entertainment. And here I am, caring for you as if we are truly friends. You made me into a jester, a fool!" she raised her voice and her sobs were now audible. After trying to pull away from him again and failing, she turned around._

"_Release me!" Estiel screamed. Loki stared at her in bewilderment. _

"_I shall do no such thing until you have calmed yourself. You are a lady, please control yourself." He said coldly. Helplessness showed on her face. She sniffed again and managed to cease her crying. He lifted her chin up to have her look at him._

"_If you are a fool, then you are __**my**__ fool. Do not confuse yourself with lies you tell yourself. Believe only in what I tell you, for I would not lead you astray from me." _

_Estiel's lips began to quiver as she felt the urge to cry again. She fought it back, and fell into him roughly instead, almost knocking him back. She hugged him tightly as he rested his cheek on her head. _

* * *

><p>The sun was now gone, taking its warm rays of light with it. The night sky was littered with more stars than grains of sand in the sea. Estiel felt stiff from sitting in the chilled night air for far too long. She stood slowly and stretched.<p>

_Perhaps I will try again tomorrow. He will be waiting for me tomorrow…_

She reassured herself as she walked slowly back to her home. Her thoughts wandered on the maze and she smirked to herself.

_Pfft, his fool. Damn right, __**his**__ fool, indeed. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sachageekasaur, thank you for your feedback. I wanted to write as little as possible about my OC's appearance because I feel like it is better for most to imagine their ideal person. However, I searched for a celebrity who matched the best of what Estiel looked like in <span>my<span> mind. I will send you a link! For anyone who would like the same, PM me and I will send you a link, too. Everyone else, please continue to picture the girl you think of :)**


	5. Dreams

****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any original Marvel characters from the movies/comics.****

**I'm not certain how I feel about this chapter. I hope you enjoy~**

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

Morning came too soon for the sleep-deprived Estiel. During the night, her vivid dreams woke her several times. She sat up sluggishly as the rising sun beamed through her eyelids. After a moment of complete silence, she stirred to the recollection of her dreams. She felt anxious and immediately hopped out of her warm bed. The cold of the stone floor sent a jolt of energy through her body as she made her way to the bath. She turned the water on and watched the steaming tub fill. Her dreams were not about Loki, which was both relieving and worrisome at the same time. They were about a celebration, a grand event, which was interrupted by a terrible winter storm. She undressed and eagerly stepped into the inviting bath. Sighing deeply, Estiel relaxed and allowed the heat to pulse through her.

"Hmm…" she contemplated what her dreams could have meant. There was a widely-held belief that dreams meant nothing unless the dreamer was a seer. A seer was an individual who studied to become an oracle. Though less common than many ages ago, several still existed in Asgard. Seers typically did not marry and produce children, much like a priest or monk, thus limiting the gifts to be passed down. Heimdall was the most well-known and powerful oracle—he stood watch over the bifrost. Those who were born with it often chose not to pursue a life of such solitude, however.

During the night, each time she woke and fell back into slumber, another version of the dream played in her mind. In the dreams, she and everyone around her were dressed in the finest formal attire. She thought it was, perhaps, a grand wedding. People were dancing and feasting, joy in everyone's expressions. She could recall the scent of a summer breeze and hear the sounds of an orchestra playing. Then, in an instant, it all stopped. The room became cold and dark. A fear gripped her, something unnatural was happening. The wind began to howl and people scattered to their homes. She saw snow fall in the room, which she knew was strange. Within a blink of an eye, the scene was grim. Everything around her was covered in snow and she wished she had carried warmer coverings. Estiel's breath grew labored, the freezing wind pierced her lungs. Though she was not trained to be a warrior, she felt ready to fight. Every Asgardian knew basic combat skills given they were the esteemed guardians of the nine realms.

Estiel tried to put the images to rest, thinking it would cause unnecessary stress. But she could not shake the feeling of danger and her instinct to stand against an unknown enemy. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Child, are you decent?" the voice of a chamber maid came from her room. Estiel quickly began rinsing herself.

"No, no, I am bathing. What do you need, Mrs. Tyndull?" she spoke with haste.

"I bring happy news from your mother. She has arranged for you to accompany a proper gentlemen to a private dinner this evening. I believe his name is Sir Sidcril Glomen, a knight!"

Estiel paused in her dressing and felt the blood rush to her head. The very last thing she wanted to do was force herself to endure a dinner, much less, with a man she knew nothing of.

"Ah, I see. Unfortunately, I do not feel well and will have to respectfully decline the invitation." She pulled her shoes on and stepped back into the room. Mrs. Tyndull looked cross.

"My child, I'm afraid it is not simply an invitation. Your mother made the arrangement on your behalf. It would be disgraceful of you to disregard your social duties." The chamber maid spoke with an air of smugness, for she was correct. Estiel huffed immaturely and placed both hands on her hips before replying.

"What time is the dinner and where will it be held?" she snipped at the older woman.

"At sunset in the banquet hall." Mrs. Tyndull answered frankly.

"Right. That will be all, thank you." She said as she turned to her wardrobe. The chamber maid scuttled out of the room and quietly closed the door. Estiel pouted some more before beginning to sift through her clothes.

"Banquet hall… why the banquet hall? What kind of dinner is this supposed to be?" she spoke aloud to herself. A few moments later, she plucked out a pastel blue gown that was shaped with an empire waist and long, delicate sleeves. She would wear it to the dinner.

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed quickly. Estiel spent most of the day grading a small mountain of papers for her father. She preferred to not to think of the obligation waiting for her at sunset, but time was running out. After placing a stack of papers on her father's desk, she reluctantly returned to her room to prepare herself. She tried to keep Loki out of her mind—especially since she had not seen him in nearly four days now. Wondering if he was thinking of her as much as she was of him made her eyes watery. She wished he would seek her out, even if it was only to argue more. It would be a sign that he cared. Shaking her head, she began to change into her dinner attire.<p>

The dress clung to her shape in a flattering way. Not very loose, but not constricting like the corset dresses most Asgardian women wore. Estiel styled her hair into soft waves that rested on her shoulders. She placed a few white crystal hair clips in her hair to look more festive. After applying some light, sparkly eye shadow, she dotted a rosy lip stain on her mouth and pursed her lips together. Just as she stood up to adjust herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she answered. The door only opened a crack.

"My lady, Sir Sidcril awaits you at the front of the house." A servant said.

"I shall be right out, thank you." Estiel quickly reached for her scarf and put on her shoes. She made her way through the house to the front door. As she walked up to the young man, she noted how tall he was.

"Good evening, my lady. I am Sir Sidcril Glomen. My Lady Estiel, I presume?" the knight reached a hand out to her. She graciously extended her hand and he placed a light kiss on it.

"You are correct, sir. It is both a pleasure and an honor to meet you." She curtsied then took his arm as they began to walk out the door.

He was not extraordinary in any aspect, she thought. Like all warriors of Asgard, they were usually tall, muscular, and egotistical. Sir Sidcril had already begun to dull her senses with his recanting of how he 'knew he was meant to become a knight of Asgard and sworn to protect the nine realms against all threats.' She feigned interest in his stories until they reached the banquet hall. The sun was nearly diminished by the horizon. They walked inside and were greeted by several servants.

"Forgive my absentmindedness, but what is the occasion for this dinner?" Estiel stared at the large table and nearly two dozen chairs already filling up with people.

"Oh, I am not exactly certain, my lady. All I know is that Prince Thor called us together to give a formal announcement. Perhaps all will be revealed soon!" Sir Sidcril spoke with excitement in his tone.

"Prince Thor?" Estiel's voice was too low to be heard. She blushed and quickly tried to hide it by looking down.

_What if Loki will be here? Oh, have the gods no mercy on me? Surely, he will think I purposely arranged to attend just to see him. Curses! _

And no sooner than that moment, her ears heard his voice from across the table.

"No, thank you, brother. I prefer to enjoy my wine with the meal, not before." Loki was speaking to Thor. Her eyes caught sight of him and she panicked. She gripped the young knight's arm tightly, causing him to turn and stare at her.

"My lady, are you alright?" Sir Sidcril's face contorted into odd expressions. Her grip was vice-like, and he tried his best not to yelp.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." She gritted her teeth and sat down after unhanding him. Again, she tried to look away to hide her awkwardness. However, what she saw next was beyond her imagination.

Loki rose from his seat and politely pulled out the chair next to him. A rather lovely maiden smiled widely as she sat down. Loki returned her smile and placed his hand on her back as he scooted her chair back to the table. The woman wore a very fitted corset dress that left little to the imagination. She looked like a bubbly, husband-seeking rich girl. Estiel's heart sank into the pits of her stomach. She thought she would faint before Sir Sidcril nudged her to take a glass of wine he was holding.

"Would you care for some wine, Lady Estiel?" he said as he placed the wine in her hand.

She quickly gripped the glass and poured the contents in its entirety into her mouth. With two big gulps, she swallowed the wine and looked to the knight. His eyes were big and a cheeky grin came over his face.

"My lady, I am impressed! I can appreciate a woman who can drink with the best of us men. Here, have another." He reached over and grabbed another glass. As he placed it in front of her, she quickly took it, too, and drank it all.

Estiel felt fire in her cheeks as she leered at Loki and his apparent dinner companion. They were carrying on, giggling like children. She watched as he casually stroked the woman's hand and noted how he had never looked so happy in all the years she had known him. Doubt clouded her mind as she began to believe his words. Perhaps she really knew nothing about him—after all, she had not much exposure to him in social situations. What if, after all this time, he was a completely different person when he was not with her? What if he gave her the crusty scraps of his good moods after sharing it with other beautiful women first?

The only calming thought she could even reinforce was that she wanted him to be happy. Though she doubted the woman could offer any intelligent conversation, perhaps Loki found her entertaining enough to cause such a smile on his face. She felt her eyes swell with tears again. Blinking rapidly, Estiel's head began to feel heavy due to the wine taking effect. She fought against the urge to glance back to Loki, knowing full well nothing she would see could ease her discomfort. However, out of her peripheral vision, Loki had leaned in and whispered something into the woman's ear. Whatever it was, caused the maiden to squeal and kiss Loki.

On the lips.

Suddenly, Estiel wanted to vomit. She felt white-hot anger churning in her body; she wanted to scream. There was no choice in the matter, she was going to leave. Upon standing, she spoke Sir Sidcril's name and realized how broken her voice sounded. She cleared her throat once and spoke again.

"Please forgive me, but I am not feeling well. Perhaps we can do this again another time. Thank you for your understanding. I will see myself home." She curtsied and quickly turned away to not let him see her face. Estiel gripped her dress in both hands and began to leave the banquet hall in a rush. Others did not notice since they all were carrying on; the hall was filled with commotion now.

Little did she realize, someone other than Sir Sidcril was watching her leave. With a look of satisfaction, Loki's eyes locked on her form as it left out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm angry, too. I don't know why it played out this way in my head, but it did. Sigh. Now I have to figure out how to fix this mess! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)<strong>


	6. Mistakes

****Ok, I wrote this chapter as a re-write of the last one in Loki's perspective. Hopefully everyone can stop being upset with him now! Whew! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 6: Mistakes**

**(From Loki's perspective, begins from scenes in Chapter 3)**

_The evening before, when Loki was reflecting in the private study, he sensed Estiel's presence in the library. He quickly shape-shifted into the old librarian and proceeded to leave. When he opened the door, he could not help feeling slightly amused by Estiel's frightened reaction. Clearly, she was taken aback and not being very observant. _

_"Ooh! Oh! Forgive me, my dear, didn't mean to frighten you. May I help you with something?" he put on his best acting._

_"No, thank you. I was simply searching for someone." She spoke with sorrow in her voice. Loki felt his throat tighten. He did not want to see her like this. _

_"Come now, young lady, do not waste your precious youth wallowing in a broken heart. I'm sure the man you're seeking is not even worth your trouble." He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and tried to leave before he gave away his feelings. _

_Loki did not turn to see her, but heard the door to the study close. He could hear her break down and begin to sob. After wincing, he carried on with his exit. _

_Just outside the library's large doors, the shape-shifted Loki paused in the hallway. He let out a harsh sigh and closed his eyes. In almost an instant, he grew a foot taller, stood up straight, skin became ivory and young, and his hair grew long and black. His clothes changed to armor of green, gold, and black. Loki opened his emerald eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him._

_"Soon, my darling. Soon you'll forget everything about me and can stop crying…" Loki breathed the words that weren't even quite a whisper before fading into the shadows._

_Back in his own room, he plopped down in a large, cushioned chair and spent several minutes devising a plan. He decided to give Estiel a reason to truly hate him. She was a stubborn girl and would push herself into a spiral of depression if she continued to hold on to him, he believed. Loki had to do something so cruel, so obvious, that she would never want to see him again. Then it dawned on him—he saw the plan taking shape in his mind. He would have her witness him with no loyalty to her. But how?_

"_Yes, that's it." He snapped his fingers and stood up._

_Loki would need someone to bring her to dinner tomorrow night. Knowing she would deny an open invitation, he had to create an obligation. He needed to pay a visit to a knight's mother and have her make the arrangements with Estiel's mother. Of course, he would have to most likely place the woman under some sort of spell. There was no time to convince someone to do all this work. Loki knew what he would have to do now._

* * *

><p>"Well, what a fine idea! I am most certain that Estiel will love to accompany your son. Oh, just wait until I tell her the news. My daughter and the young knight!" Estiel's mother, Darana, cooed. She placed her teacup back on the table in front of her.<p>

"Yes, yes! My dear Sidcril would be delighted to take her to dinner. Your sweet girl would be far better company than the usual strays I find him with as of late." Lady Halda, Sir Sidcril's mother, spoke excitedly. They sat in the den of Estiel's home near a window. The rising sun was beating down on Asgard, bringing forth light and warmth.

"Then it is settled. I will have my chamber maid share the good news with her immediately. Would you care for another cup of tea, Lady Halda?" asked the lady of the house.

"Oh, no, thank you. I actually must be on my way. My husband is sure to question my whereabouts at this early hour." Lady Halda went to her feet and collected her coat.

"Of course, well, you are always welcome in our home. It was a pleasure to have you visit!" Estiel's mother, always a perfect hostess, smiled warmly at her guest as she saw her out.

"I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you helping my son under such short notice. I hope to hear joyful reviews the next time we meet." Lady Halda curtsied and walked out. Darana waved as her guest glanced back. She quickly shut the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Tyndull! Go to my daughter's room and tell her that she shall be attending a private dinner tonight with a knight! It's at sunset in the banquet hall!" she squealed.

"My lady, that's wonderful to hear. Estiel needs to be meeting suitors at her age. Tell me, who is he?" Mrs. Tyndull stopped folding towels and stepped closer to Darana.

"Yes, you're quite right. Hopefully she will not reject the idea. His name is Sir Sidcril Glomen, a knight of Asgard. He was called to a private dinner with the princes and was in dire need of a companion. Or so his mother told me. She came rushing over here to ask for Estiel to accompany him. Is that not darling of her?" the mother was beaming with delight.

"Do not worry, my lady. I will see to it that your daughter does not back out of this dinner. It will be a good opportunity for her to meet other suitors, after all." Mrs. Tyndull smiled and made her way to Estiel's bedroom.

Outside of the house, Lady Halda made her way to an alleyway and paused. She stood in place, completely motionless. Loki appeared from the shadows of the alley and stepped in front of her. He waved his hand over her face a couple of times to make sure she was completely frozen. Raising his hand again over her head, he concentrated. He whispered some inaudible words while his eyes were fixed on the woman. When he stopped speaking, he lowered his arm to his side and strolled passed her. Lady Halda began to move and blinked her eyes a few times. She gasped and look around, undoubtedly puzzled. She had no idea why she was standing there when she suddenly realized she had to speak with her son.

Loki had already made his move the night before when the realm slept. He placed a spell on Lady Halda to meet with Estiel's mother that morning and set up the dinner arrangement. However, Loki needed the woman to also make arrangements with her son. Given her son was out hunting since yesterday, he had to cast another spell to alter Lady Halda's mindset. He was forcing her to make the same arrangement with her son, who was led to believe Lady Estiel's mother made the request. To seal the deal, she would tell him that Estiel highly admired knights of Asgard and their work.

* * *

><p>As the day droned on, Loki experienced a small obstacle in his plan. He would need a woman to sit next to at dinner. Though he could have legitimately requested the company of any woman, he did not want to have to make all the niceties and small talk. Not only would it have required too much time, but he could barely stand most women. Actually, he could barely stand most people in general. He pondered on his dilemma as he dressed for the dinner.<p>

Ultimately, Loki decided it would be best to use his powers to conjure a copy of himself and shape-shift it into a woman. He could have complete control over the situation and would create a woman that would be the exact opposite of Estiel. Though it would be very strenuous and taxing on his abilities, he felt it was the best course of action. Loki nodded to himself in the mirror and made his way to the banquet hall.

Loki descended a flight of stairs and stepped out into the evening sunset. The light illuminated his armor—the green and gold glistened in the light. A small part of him did not like what he was about to do. He knew it would hurt her, but in the end, with what he was planning for Thor's coronation, Loki could not risk her finding out. She had been too close already by noticing his recent visit to Jotunheim.

Inside the hall, Loki sat down beside his brother and waited. Thor shoved a glass in front of him.

"Brother! You look weary. Drink up, you seem to need it." Thor spoke with authority.

"No, thank you, brother. I prefer to enjoy my wine with the meal, not before." As he replied, his eyes caught Estiel from across the room. She was holding on to the young knight's arm. He felt a tinge of jealousy creep from the depths of his suppressed emotions. Loki immediately conjured his 'female companion' just outside the room and had it enter from a side door.

Loki rose from his seat and politely pulled out the chair next to him. A rather lovely maiden smiled widely as she sat down. Loki returned her smile and placed his hand on her back as he scooted her chair back to the table. Though he knew Estiel saw him, she continued to sit and act oblivious. This angered him so. He had his copy laugh loudly and began stroking it's hand. Surely, this would be enough.

Estiel's expression was unreadable. He tried to glance at her several times without getting caught. Perhaps she was not upset with the scene. Perhaps she was truly enjoying her young knight's company. Loki's temper began to best him. Turning to face his copy, he began to talk nonsense and pretend to be having a grand time. Looking back at Estiel, he was shocked to see her drinking wine. Not just one glass, but two! Loki suddenly felt ill. What if that moronic knight was trying to get her drunk? He needed to take the next step and do something that would certainly obtain her attention.

Loki had leaned in and whispered into the copy's ear. He made sure Estiel was looking when he had the conjured woman squeal and give Loki a peck on the lips. He did feel slightly disgusted with himself, but it was a completely necessary act, he reasoned. He watched as Estiel stood abruptly and say something to Sir Sidcril before storming off. He was satisfied that his plan had finally fallen into place.

However, the look of satisfaction faded as he swallowed hard. As her form disappeared behind the doors, he almost believed he would never see her again. He could not explain it, but a deep, almost bellowing guilt fell on him. The thought was desolate. Surely, when all his plans were complete, he would make amends with Estiel and all would be righted. He did not know how to describe the feeling that caused him to frown. What if she could not forgive him?

Loki dismissed his fake companion and excused himself from the table. He folded his hands behind his back as he stepped into the hallway through a side door. Gasping, the thought finally came to him: fear. He realized he was feeling fear—of losing her permanently. Loki contemplated what he had done.

_Could this have been a mistake?_


	7. Acceptance

****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters from the movies/comics.****

**Chapter 7: Acceptance**

As soon as Estiel was outside the banquet hall, her lips began to quiver as she held back her turmoil. The chill of the night air did not faze her while her stride broke into a race. She was sprinting—her pale blue dress bunched up in her fists. In her mind, she could not understand where she had gone wrong with Loki. How could she have been so incredibly blind? Off the main bricked path, she decided to take a shortcut over a hill. The questions did not halt as she ran to her home.

When she was about halfway to her destination, tragedy struck her again. All at once, she saw it: a puddle of mud lay in front of her path. It glittered in the starlight, almost taunting her with a much-too-late warning. Estiel attempted to bring her run to an end, but it was wasted. She tripped on her own foot and began to tumble. Sliding hands first into the cold, slimy sludge, she wore a shocked expression on her face. Thankfully, she caught herself enough on her hands and knees to prevent from going in head-first.

"Oh, no. Oh no…nooo…" She implored over and over. Her body was shivering from the combination of embarrassment and being covered in chilly goop. Estiel slowly assessed herself before moving in case she received an injury. She noted that her knees were stinging and her palms ached from the impact, but most of all, her pride was severely sore. With wide eyes and a grunt, she pushed herself up. She eased onto her feet when one foot slipped from under her. It was almost humorous, the pose she struck with her leg lunged out and her arms spread like wings. She gasped loudly, fearful of another meeting with the ground.

After carefully positioning her shaking legs, she took a step big forward and out of the sludge beneath her. Looking down, she whimpered as she saw her beautiful dress: the dark mud was all over her arms and hands, with two vertical columns imprinted from her knees down. Some had splattered up to her neck and face; she could feel its wetness against the breeze. Estiel huffed pathetically—she was cold now and could not bring herself to cross her muddy arms in front of her. Stretching her arms out and down her sides, she began to walk with her shoulders completely stiff.

At the thought of how she must look, she began to chuckle to herself. She was certain she had lost her mind when the sounds of her own laughter reached her ears. Given all her bad luck today with the dinner and witnessing Loki, the love of her life, basking in such happiness with another, Estiel hoped that tomorrow would be a much, much better day. Her teeth was starting to chatter—she felt numb inside, so she thought it was fitting that the rest of her body felt numb, too. The situation reminded her of a time when Loki, completely doused in water, met her one evening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at you! Are you not cold? You're completely drenched!" Estiel stared at the soaking wet Prince of Mischief. He grinned from ear to ear as he answered.<em>

"_No, I am fine. I could use a change of clothes, however." Loki sauntered over to the fireplace in the study, trailing drops of water behind him. Estiel observed with her mouth agape. _

"_Did you fall into the fountain?" She tried to reason with herself since it had been a perfectly sunny day. Loki had striped his armored vest and began taking off his matching pants. Estiel would have panicked, but she noted that he would not remove his beige underclothes. _

"_Something akin to that, I suppose." His words were playful. It intrigued her even more._

"_Do I even want to know what you've done? By the way, this look does not particularly suit you." Raising an eyebrow at him, she began helping him by collecting his outer layers and placing them over a chair. He turned to gaze down at her with his bright green eyes whilst wearing a sly smirk._

"_A prank gone wrong, that's all. However, would you like to know what I plan on doing next?" his words were steeped in honey. Estiel's eyes shot up to his; she must have looked like a helpless lamb at the slaughter house. A drop of water fell from the tip of his nose and onto her cheek. His cool fingers reached up and gingerly wiped it away. She blushed, and then shyly stepped back._

"_Why must you do that?" her voice sounded meek. Loki moved closer to her again._

"_Do what, exactly?" still with a smirk on his face; he placed a hand her shoulder._

"_That…" she motioned her head toward his touch._

"_Does my touch scare you, my lady?" he spoke in a velvety voice. Estiel knew he was toying with her again. For the first time, she decided to play back._

"_I am not frightened by a dog that barks, but does not bite." She tried to keep a straight face—the corners of her mouth curved up slightly._

"_Oh, is that how you view me; a barking dog?" Loki questioned her in a mildly surprised tone. She had him. Feeling more confidence reaching her, she continued._

"_Hah, hardly so, my prince—perhaps, more like a yelping pup." Estiel almost burst into laughter at the sight of the man staring at her. He was completely taken aback, ego wounded. He removed his hand from her shoulder._

"_Well, you seem to have found your footing in this battle. Well done." Loki cleared his throat and pursed his lips together, feeling a bit awkward. Estiel, however, enjoyed the moment far too much to stop. With an air of superiority, she tilted her head and lifted her hand to his face. He watched her with caution. She softly brushed back his loose, damp hair, and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. _

"_Who said anything about a battle? More importantly, who said I was done?" a charming, devilish smirk accented her features. She was relishing her control on him. Or so she thought._

_Loki swiftly took hold of her wrist and pulled her in. He placed his other hand firmly on the small of her back, pressing her to him. Estiel exhaled sharply, she did not expect him to make such a move. He was cold and clammy, which only added to the effect he had on her._

"_Careful, my lady, you forget that pups have teeth. You might provoke this one to nip you in your most delicate areas." His expression was passionate, alluring, and dangerous. It stirred something in her; something she did not know existed until that moment. Estiel began to pant as her pulse quickened._

_He felt the warmth of her body against him, and though he believed to be in command of himself, he had difficulty in letting her go._

"_Are you always this feisty when you're all soaking wet?" she held his intense emerald eyes in her own, trying to sound brave. _

"_Coincidentally, I was going to ask you the same question…" Loki murmured. She blinked and flared her nostrils in astonishment. Estiel literally felt her face ablaze as she blushed. He released his hold on her and stepped back. He dipped his head to indicate she should look down._

"_Ah…" she was speechless. His wet underclothes had dampened the torso of her dress; turning the light, peachy color into a darker auburn. _

"_You really are an amusing woman. I believe I would die of boredom if it were not for our time spent together." Loki smiled genuinely at her. He knew the teasing would need to stop before they would open a door that could never be closed. Estiel returned his smile shyly and moved closer to the fireplace._

_That moment had been the most intimate they had been with each other. In fact, it was the most intimate they ever were thereafter, too._

* * *

><p>Estiel's pace was slow and stiff. She was afraid to run lest she face another tumble. Her whole body shook from a gust of wind that rolled by. She sighed at the memory of Loki's touch, his sweet words, and the passionate stare he gave her. He was always leaving her wanting just a bit more. She sniffed, feeling jealous and sad. Estiel was tasting bitterness at the thought of him and that other woman in the banquet hall.<p>

They actually kissed… **on the lips**. The many times she had wanted to do the same when he made her laugh—made her smile. The tears were tracing down her pale, mud-splattered cheeks. If there was a sadder girl in all of Asgard, she noted that she would have to befriend her. Her chattering teeth slowed as she began to sob quietly.

Estiel stopped herself. Something beside her caught her eye as it moved into view. She immediately balled up a fist and jabbed, making contact with a stocky figure. Estiel centered herself and took a defensive stance. The person made a step backwards and let out a low, pained moan. It was a man; he covered his face with his burly hands and lurched over.

"Who are you?!" Estiel yelled, ready to fight. The man stood up straight again. He scoffed and felt his nose to check for injury.

"My lady, I mean you no harm. You have an amazing right hook, by the way." The man was no more than her height, which was not exceptionally tall, but above average for a woman.

"You startled me. You should not creep out of the brush in the dark like a common criminal if you had no intentions of scaring people!" her voice was hoarse and angry. She held her stance.

"It is me…" the man spoke softly, looking into her stern eyes.

"Excuse me? You must be mistaking me for someone else." She said curtly.

"No, I'm afraid not." He replied and motioned towards her. Estiel took another step back and raised her fists to eye-level.

"Do not take another step closer, I will not tolerate you—" she paused, rendered silent by what she was seeing. The stocky man began to grow and stretch out. Estiel was horrified; about to scream, the man lunged forward and covered her mouth. She twisted about, turning away from her attacker when muffled cries escaped her. The burly hand over her mouth suddenly felt cold and soft.

"Shh, shh, no need for that, my darling. I am sorry to meet you like this… I just cannot help myself." Loki's voice mused from behind her neck. Estiel's temper flashed rage at the recognition of who was holding her. She froze and became silent.

"Good girl…" Loki leaned into her, smelling her hair. In an instant, he felt the air in his lungs escape violently. Estiel had elbowed him directly in the diaphragm. He held himself and gasped for air. She quickly turned to look at him, giving him a deathly expression. She brought her arm back and jabbed him as hard as she could in the face. Loki huffed and fell to his knees.

"Enough!" He screamed.

"With pleasure!" Estiel said vehemently as she walked passed him.

"Estiel… wait." Loki coughed and heaved.

"I am done waiting!" she continued to march on.

"Please!" He begged. Estiel stopped. Her heart ached from the tone in his voice. She cursed herself for being so weak. After turning in his direction, he stood up again.

"What do you want with me, Loki?" she spat.

"Nothing, I simply want to talk." He replied sincerely.

"Have you not taken enough of my pride? Or would you like some more of my self-worth?" She choked out, while her eyes brimmed full; tears beginning to trickle down her face.

Loki's chest grew tight, his jaw stiff. He could not find the words as he stared at this angry, mud-covered, crying woman.

But this was **his** woman, he thought, and he was the sole cause of her undoing. Much like a child, whose curiosity might have killed an innocent baby bird, Loki saw what he had done. His lips twitched at the idea that he might truly lose her. With a lump forming in his throat, Loki felt powerless.

Estiel waited, but he simply looked at her with pity. This only made her feel more pathetic. She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Estiel opened her eyes to his words, watching as his raw emotions left him helpless. She took a deep breath.

"Loki, I accept you, with all your shortcomings." Her voice cracked.

"However, no, I cannot forgive you. Not after everything you have put me through…" she trailed off when she saw the defeat in his eyes. He kept a straight face, unmoved, not blinking. He only bowed his head slightly to her. Estiel opened her mouth to speak again, but the prince faded into the dark of night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think he had it coming or do you feel terrible for him? I'm torn... Don't worry too much, it'll get better for them :) <strong>


	8. Confessions

****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters from the original Marvel movies/comics.****

**Chapter 8: Confession**

After washing up and changing into her sleeping attire, it was already late into the night. In the middle of her room, Estiel sat at the edge of her bed. Muscles aching and stiff, she tried to stretch the tension out of her by reaching to the ceiling. She looked up curiously, noting the bruise on the back of her hand. Closing her hand into a fist, she winced and hissed at the feel of pain radiate down her arm. Surely, Loki's face must be at least half as bruised.

A hint of guilt caused her to frown. She shook her head and quickly reminded herself of the banquet hall. Estiel fell back onto her bed, legs dangling off the edge still. The image of Loki and that woman was still fresh in her mind. Oh, how she wished memory-erasing potions were not outlawed in Asgard. Huffing dejectedly, her eyes searched the stone and marble ceiling until its lids grew too heavy. Wistfully, she drifted off into slumber soon after.

Perhaps it was the howling wind outside, or maybe because Estiel had not started a fire in her bed chamber to keep the cold at bay, but her dreams were erratic. Her mind's eye carried her through so many visions that she could not agree to what was real and what was fiction.

_In a wide-open meadow full of delicate little flowers and baby animals, she could smell the scent of spring. She was searching for something, something she had lost in the meadow. Estiel heard a small child's voice call out to her._

"_Come quickly! I've found it for you!" She searched for the young voice. A moment later, the child appeared in front of her, presenting a book. It was a boy of no more than six or seven years of age. He wore elegant study clothes—a dark, forest green uniform with a black undershirt. She looked at his round, pale face and smiled happily—it was Loki! His emerald eyes would always betray his identity._

"_What do you have there, Loki?" she cooed to the young prince. Estiel felt her heartbeat in her chest. She was so happy to see him like this._

"_You have to kneel, you're too tall!" The little boy demanded with his adorable, high-pitched voice. Nodding in agreement, she went to her knees and locked eyes with him._

"_Alright, what else does my little prince command?" she giggled, feeling joy spread through her whole being. _

"_It's your book. I have found it for you, mother." Estiel blinked. _

"_What did you call me?" she asked the boy. She then heard another voice in the distance. The young prince hurriedly gave her the book and stood up._

"_Mother, we have to go. Father says it is time. Come, come." The boy began to run through the meadow towards the palace. Estiel's brows furrowed as she glanced down at the book and began reading the cover._

"_The Great Truth…" she spoke. It felt as if a thief had stolen her breath for she could not breathe. _

"_That was our book, the first one. Why would you lose it so carelessly?" She heard Loki's hypnotic voice whisper into her ear. A chill shivered down her spine at his words._

_As abruptly as she heard his voice, she was in a new scene. The meadow already forgotten, given the nature of dreams, and she found herself in a grand ballroom. It was filled with people wearing the finest fashions she could ever imagine. Celebratory music played in the background, many were dancing formally all around. There were people cheering and toasting. Estiel could not comprehend what the occasion was for—a birthday, a wedding, a victory? She only knew that she had never witnessed festivities on this scale before, even though she had attended a handful of receptions at the palace in her young life. _

_Out the corner of her eye, she saw Loki standing against a pillar, observing the crowd with disinterest. Estiel wandered over to him with anticipation._

"_Prince Loki…" She curtsied. He looked to her and bowed his head, flashing a smirk._

"_Ah, the object of my obsession. I am so glad you waited for me." Stepping closer to her, he took her hand possessively. The moment caused her to beam with thrilling satisfaction—he claimed her._

"_What are we celebrating?" her voice was timid. Loki chuckled mischievously._

"_Where is our son?" He inquired bluntly, ignoring her inquiry. Estiel was at a loss for words._

"_I-I… don't know." She replied with an uneasy tone. Loki sighed._

"_Of course you don't. He's hiding, like myself." He spoke with amusement. She was so confused and full of questions now._

"_I do not follow what you are alluding to. Who are you hiding from?" a puzzled expression stressed her features._

"_My darling, I must confess my sins to you." He stared down at Estiel with severity, into her soul._

"_Sins? You mean lying?" she blurted without a thought._

"_Yes, I suppose that would be a correct statement, if one could account a lie the same as a secret." Loki grinned._

"_You never answered my question." Estiel was trying to put all the pieces together, but her logic failed._

"_Humor me, would you? I want to discuss the book again. As you may now know, I always get my way." He mused while sliding his arm around her waist._

"_Loki! Stop changing the subject. Tell me why everyone is here, please?" she demanded impatiently. _

"_Ah, yes, I was about to. We are celebrating my coronation." He spoke with an air of dominance. She nodded and smiled, happy for him. But she immediately wondered why he was standing off to the side if it was his gala. Suddenly, her reason returned to her—Prince Thor was the designated heir to the throne. How could it be Loki?_

_Then a loud, crashing thunder shook the room. Everyone grew as still and silent as a cemetery. The wind began to wail and blow about, bringing forth a bitter cold. The candles in the room all extinguished; people were screaming and chaos ensued. The presence of an enemy filled her chest and she trembled from the lack of preparedness to face it. Snow fell around her and began to coat everything—the walls, the furniture—the bodies. Estiel felt a panic grip her as she realized everyone was dead. _

_Like a glass shattering, reality crashed over her: this was a nightmare. She had had this dream before. Then, for unknown motives, she was compelled to look down. There, at her feet, lay the corpse of the little prince from the meadow. Paralyzed in shock, she could only let out a terrified scream._

Estiel sprung up from her bed, awoken from her own shrieks. She was covered in sweat and tears. Trying to catch her breath, she felt incredibly cold. The child was dead—it had called her its mother. She felt her belly and realized it was cool to the touch. Drenched in the emotions of her visions, she curled into a fetal position on her bed and shook with light sobs. The horrid dream made her bones ache with mourning.

* * *

><p>She reflected on the nightmare after she finally pacified herself, and tended the fireplace to warm her room. It was some time before Estiel found sleep again. By morning, the fire had burned out, leaving nothing apart from glowing embers. She felt rather sickly upon waking, both physically and mentally. In the last several days, she had wept more than she ever had in her adult life. She assumed the emotional outbursts were the reason she was feeling so abysmal and left with little energy. A light rap at door caused her to rouse from the comforts of her bed.<p>

"Lady Estiel, there is a guest who requests your presence." Cracking the door open, Mrs. Tyndull spoke in an uncharacteristically pleasant tone. She was typically brash and referred to her as "child" rather than a lady.

"I will be right out. Who is it?" Estiel stiffly moved off her bed and stumbled to her wardrobe to change.

"His Grace, Prince Loki, my lady. He actually prefers to speak with you in your room." The chambermaid nearly squealed. Estiel's movements stopped and she blushed involuntarily. Loki had never come to her home in the past. She was exceptionally stunned.

"Did he mention the pressing matter that requires him to see me in my chambers?" she made an attempt to sound formal while pulling a gown over her head. The door to her room opened with a hushed creak. She turned around and saw Mrs. Tyndull, who was staring at the floor respectfully, and Loki standing in her chambers.

"No, I did not mention it, given it is a matter that requires the greatest of discretions." Loki answered candidly. He waved his hand to Mrs. Tyndull to dismiss her. She curtsied and stepped out of the room as she closed the door.

"Well, this is rather bold, even for you." Estiel referred to him being in her bedroom. He did not smile as he normally would at her teasing. Instead, he sauntered over to her study area and sat down in the chair. She observed him curiously as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Please sit." Loki beckoned for her to sit on the bed. She complied and staggered towards him. He raised an eyebrow and spoke again.

"Why are you walking like that?" his tone was a mixture of concern and frustration.

"Last night, I, as you might recall, was covered in mud. I had taken a tumble on my way back home. My knees are sore." She slowly lowered herself onto the side of the bed facing Loki. He looked cross—clearing his throat, he simply nodded.

"It displeases me to hear that. I hope you recover quickly." Sympathy was absent in his words.

"What business brings you to my family's home this morning, Loki?" she went straight to the point. Estiel felt her anger returning at the memory of the events from the evening before.

"My darling, you almost sound as if you detest the sight of me." He said without any charm or playfulness.

"I am not your darling." She corrected him, her eyes narrowing.

"But you are my friend still, yes?" Loki was testing the limits with her. She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Your friend? I would be your friend if only you were one in return. I grow tired of the one-way friendship we have had all these years." She spat, her words full of bitterness.

"Though I do not necessarily share your notion of our friendship, I am beginning to see how I may have, perhaps, wronged you." Loki suppressed the urge to smirk at her expression.

"I do not know where to begin with you! There are simply far too many erroneous words in your statement to correct." Seething in resentment, Estiel stood abruptly. Loki rose from his seat, too, and took two long strides toward her.

Before Estiel could continue with her rant, Loki kneeled on one leg and took her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*I had actually written more, but it was becoming too long for one chapter, so I had to cut it off somewhere. No worries, the next chapter will be up soon and all will be revealed! A big thank you to those who are following and I bow my head to the kind reviews I have received. I am thoroughly enjoying writing this story, but your feedback has motivated me to do so much in a short time. Thank you again~*<strong>


	9. Decisions

****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original Marvel characters from the comics/movies****

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

"What is the meaning of this?" she stared at him in confusion, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You love me, do you not? You harbor feelings for me that are beyond the confines of a friendship, yes?" His emerald eyes appeared so vulnerable as he questioned her. She could not look at him any longer and turned her face from him. After closing her eyes tightly, Estiel took a sharp breath in.

"Look at me." He ordered. She shook her head in retaliation.

"Please, I want you to understand me as I say this." Loki implored. Opening her eyes, she sighed softly and frowned. Turning her gaze to him, he felt his jaw tighten as it did the night before. Loki clutched her hand a little firmer now. For only a moment, he could not bring himself to speak the words he spent most of the night deliberating over. He was not a man to disclose his feelings, after all. However, he felt he had to remedy the situation somehow, lest he lose her permanently.

"Though I am not certain what I could do, if you can even afford me such a luxury, I ask that you allow me the opportunity to earn your forgiveness. I find it—dare I say—intolerable to bear your absence." His effort in sounding genuine was strained. Estiel was shaking her head slowly in protest. He watched as her eyes began to swell with tears. She pursed her lips tightly as he stood. Loki placed both of his hands on her cheeks.

"Listen to me. I do not know to what capacity it can hold, but however small it may be, my heart is filled with affection… for _you_."

"That's enough, please end this madness! I cannot bear it!" Estiel begged as she could no longer hold back her sobbing. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close.

"It is not madness, I assure you, my darling." His words were gentle. She pushed against him and sat back on the bed. He reached his hand to her, but she slapped it away.

"I saw you with that other woman! How can you stand there and lie as you do? You are a cruel, sadistic man!" she yelled, trembling with frustration.

"Estiel, you must control yourself, your behavior is becoming ridiculous. I am attempting to make amends with you. No other woman means to me what you mean to me, you know this." He reassured with tension in his speech. She wanted to believe him—it almost hurt, how badly she wanted to trust what he was professing.

"But you kissed her…" Estiel's voice was broken as she imagined him at the dinner. Loki's silver tongue could not immediately counter her statement.

"And you told me you did not love me, that you wished for me to be haunted by your rejection…" she looked down at her hands in her lap. The wounds Loki inflicted upon her were deep. He took his finger and carefully lifted her chin. Estiel timidly returned his sullen gaze.

"I am sorry for causing you such torment. It was not my intention." His face was smooth, relaxed.

"Then, what exactly was your intention? Please help me understand before I am driven to insanity." She asked more calmly now.

"My… intention, my intention was to push you away." He replied reluctantly as he looked down.

"But why?" Estiel furrowed her brow.

"I am afraid I know not why…" he lied. A moment passed before Estiel said something.

"How am I to ever trust you again?" she whispered. Loki blinked.

"I cannot answer that, unfortunately, for I am not you. I surmise the answer to be akin to rebuilding it." He murmured as he sat next to her on the bed. Estiel simply nodded her head in agreement. The vibe in the room was dense, like a heavy fog. She watched as he slowly slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I do not know where to go from here." She finally said, breaking the silence.

"Right, I would imagine you need to ready yourself for the day. I have other matters to tend to, but if you wish to continue this, let us meet again tonight." Loki offered her an opportunity to have some space. Estiel retracted her hand from his and gave him a concurring look. He stood up and straightened his armor. She stared off aimlessly to the wall when he leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. His lips were cool against her warm skin. The gesture mildly startled her. He moved to the door of her chambers; he bowed his head and let himself out.

Estiel allowed herself to smile a little. For the first time in days, the void in her chest seemed to close up, ceasing the ache.

* * *

><p>The sun rose high into the afternoon sky as Estiel strolled towards the academy. With a small satchel at her side, she carried bread, meats, and fruit. She was meeting her father for lunch to discuss his latest theories. Though he was a busy man, he always made time to see his children if necessary. The academy was a solid white structure with four humongous pillars posted in the front—rivaling the Midgardian structures in ancient Greece . It housed five stories and dozens of rooms for meetings, lectures, and studying. Estiel had visited many times while she was growing up and then regularly as an adult for formal training. She had a tradition of counting the steps as she skipped up them—twenty-two.<p>

Arriving at the main entrance, she stepped inside and began the epic journey to the fifth floor. In Asgard, the more a study rooted in science or physical qualities, the lower it was to the ground floor, such that of healing and herbalism. By contrast, the more subjective arts were taught and discussed on the highest floor. Though it made sense, Estiel cursed the sap who originated the idea. She did not count the steps to the top because, as a child, her father often carried her. Besides, after fifty steps, no one would care to keep count.

"Hello, father!" Estiel sang cheerfully as she spotted him in the hallway. He was walking alongside another older gentleman, a politician, she thought. The two men shook hands and began to part ways when she walked up to her father.

"My child, you are right on time. Come, let's have a talk." He carried himself in a regal manner. Her father was well-respected and highly intelligent. However, he was good at feigning ignorance—this often allowed him to see people for who they really were. As they made their way to one of the lecture rooms, he could not help but notice something was different about his daughter.

"Estiel, my dear, is something the matter?" his voice was strong and wise. She smiled at him.

"No, not really. Why do you ask? Do I look ill today?" Closing the door behind them, they both sat as she unpacked the lunch.

"I ask because I can sense something has changed. You seem sad." He took a piece of bread as he spoke.

"Well, father, I assure you that I am well now. I have made amends with the prince, apparently." Estiel was open about being friends with Loki, though her father was not fond of him.

"I was not aware that there was anything to mend." He sounded a bit amused. She took a bite of bread and meat, nodding. After swallowing hard, she spoke.

"Right, there was an altercation several days ago that was cause enough for me to become more female in nature." She groaned.

"You became raving-mad and killed him?" Her father's sense of humor was a bit dry, but endearing nonetheless. She laughed quietly.

"Something like that, I suppose, but alas, he lives." She retorted.

"What a pity." He said honestly. Estiel grinned at her father, knowing he is simply protective of her.

They finished up their lunch together discussing various lectures that were popular recently. Estiel enjoyed her father's company a little more than her mother's for she felt she had less in common with her. Darana was always ready to change the topic to "when are you going to find a husband?" when Estiel had no interest. Any man in Asgard can offer to court a woman, but arranged marriages were the sole discretion of the parents, namely, the father.

"My child, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you now that we are alone." He spoke seriously as she was packing up the leftover food.

"Oh? Do tell, father." Estiel was curious now.

"Your mother tells me that you have recently been courted by a knight. Do you have an interest in this man?" he inquired frankly. She tried to stifle a laugh; the thought of Sir Sidcril courting her was silly.

"I am sorry to disappoint you father, but I have no interest in him whatsoever." She chuckled with amusement.

"Good, because I believe I have found you a rather suitable match. One who, you will not only like, but will provide a strong union of positions if our families were to merge." His tone was stern, but elated at the same time. Estiel was speechless, she could only nod her head. She and her father were like-minded; she trusted and respected his wishes above her own. However, this was the first time she considered rebelling.

"Father, you're not saying what I think you're—" she was cut off.

"Yes, my dear child, I am talking about an arrangement. The gentleman I shook hands with earlier when you arrived is a head of state in Vanaheim. His son is Lord Gynve Frotneir, a master of magic and an expert in the healing arts. You will find him to be a perfect gentleman." He exclaimed with satisfaction in his decision.

"Perhaps you should consider marrying him yourself?" Estiel spouted humorously.

"Oh, if only I were a beautiful young lady." He spouted right back at her.

"I see… when do I meet this lord that you fancy so much?" She rolled her eyes at his last comment.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>Evening fell on the realm and the sun had set on another day. Estiel was pacing back and forth in the library with her hands folded behind her back and knots in her stomach. She patiently waited for Loki to meet her. Minutes turned into hours, and soon she grew weary. After resting her head on the desk, she fell fast asleep. Loki entered the library several moments later. He had been making his own arrangements in Jotunheim, and could not get back sooner. He looked at Estiel's sleeping form, feeling a bit guilty. Hovering next to her, he carefully brushed the back of his hand against her soft cheek. She stirred and yawned. Her eyes met his and a smile came upon both of their faces.<p>

"Well, look what I have found. A sleeping beauty." He murmured to her playfully. He reached out to her.

"Hah, flattery will not get you far in my good graces, but you make a decent attempt." She took his extended hand and stood up. Loki pulled her to him gently and placed his free hand on her back. He began to lead her in a slow dance.

"It pleases me that you waited, though you certainly did not have to. I know you must be so fatigued." He whispered into her ear.

"I had no choice. I have something urgent to tell you." Her words caught his interest. Loki pulled back enough to look at her face.

"You love me? You don't say? Why, this calls for a celebration." He teased her. His smile faded as he observed her not joining him in banter.

"What is it?" he asked seriously. He felt her hand grip his tightly.

"I have been betrothed."

* * *

><p><strong>*Fan-girl scream* I am panicking a bit. Sorry to disappoint those who were hoping he was going to spontaneously propose! I never wrote it to be that way, but where I ended the last chapter was too tempting. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought!<strong>


	10. Beginning

*Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters from Marvel comics/movies*

**Breakthrough! The flashback in this chapter explains the first chapter. Enjoy~  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: Beginning**

Loki dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You jest." He stated without amusement.

"I am afraid not." Estiel returned to her seat. While propping her arm on its elbow, she leaned her head against her hand. Loki stood next to her, mouth open slightly and speechless.

She wondered if he would be angry with her or if he would even be upset in the first place. After all, they had not established anything officially as of yet. Estiel confessed her love to him and he had confessed "affections" for her, but what would it all lead to? She was not certain that she wanted him to court her—over a hundred years of routine would be hard to reshape. The thought was frightening—change. Perhaps, it was change alone that worried her about anything when it came to Loki. She never wanted the companionship of another man after they had met, though she still was not brave enough to embark on a relationship with Loki. He would have to take the next step, to claim her as his, if they were to ever become more than friends.

"When did this happen? Please, tell me it is not to that braggart, simpleton knight!" he snapped at her. A smirk crept onto her face at his reaction—he was jealous.

"And if it was?" She provoked.

"Well, prepare yourself to become a very young widow." Loki spoke with malice in his voice.

"You mean to tell me that you are so intimidated by a 'simpleton' that you threaten to commit murder?" Estiel thoroughly enjoyed debates with him. She grinned and tried to not look at him.

"Intimidated is not the proper word. Encroached is much more appropriate." He corrected her with a smile. Estiel lazily stood up and shot him a cheeky glance as she walked toward the door.

"That would be accurate if I actually belonged to you, but unfortunately, this bird remains free at the present time." Loki narrowed his eyes and vanished. She was a little disappointed that he left so unexpectedly. Shrugging her shoulders, Estiel turned the doorknob and pushed. It did not move.

"Odd…" she tried again. Nothing, not even a noise. She furrowed her brow when she heard a devious snicker. Then she rolled her eyes a bit at the trick.

"You are self-indulgent, Loki. Open the door, would you?" She tried to look annoyed, but truth be told, she found most of his pranks rather humorous. Loki's warm breath was suddenly in her ear and she shuddered.

"You may be a bird, but you are only as free as I allow you to be. Remember that, my darling." She felt him press his cheek to her and heard him sniff her hair. Closing her eyes, she began to lean into him when she almost fell—as quickly as he was beside her, he was gone. When her eyes opened, the door was already ajar in front of her. She blinked and felt longing in his absence. The moment reminded her of the day she confronted him in that very library and he had stormed out, rejecting her affections.

* * *

><p><em>It was a rather fateful day in more ways than one. Earlier, before Estiel had confessed her love for him, an announcement had been made that sounded throughout the kingdom. The proclamation of Prince Thor to ascend the throne in early summer spread throughout the realm. Like a domino effect, it came from the Allfather, then to all the palace residents, on to ranked officials and finally, the countrymen. <em>

_Within a few hours, all of Asgard was buzzing with anticipation. Though it was a popular belief that the announcement would come to pass that way, given Thor was the older son, Loki did not relinquish the hope that he might have been chosen instead. Therefore, as one could imagine, the dark Prince of Mischief was one of the very few individuals who was less than thrilled with the news. _

"_Curses! He will be our undoing, that is for certain!" Loki hissed as he slammed a fist onto the desk. Estiel flinched slightly as she watched her friend stew in his anger._

"_Loki…" she murmured, trying to calm him. His eyes were filled with malevolence and focused on her._

"_Let me guess, you are happy, too, aren't you? You should be, I suppose. The mighty Thor, Asgard's shining hero and champion, ascending the throne in a few short months. Pfft, little do they know, his brainless-brawn will cost us our lives one day!" he growled and set fire to a book on the table with his powers. Estiel's eyes widened and quickly threw her glass of water on it. Loki only snarled quietly._

"_Would you please end this before your temper bests you?" she was frustrated. She had sat through many sessions of him ranting on and on about how much he disliked his father's decisions, and how Thor was a buffoon. Loki smirked._

"_Oh, have no fear. I most certainly will end it." Something in his tone was unsettling. Estiel's stomach twisted at the presence of a dark force in the room. She looked around suspiciously before resting her gaze upon him. A wicked smile was on his face as his attention was on the burned book. _

"_What are you plotting?" She bluntly questioned. _

"_Beg your pardon?" Loki's voice changed from sinister to stern. This happened every time she caught him in something—he would immediately change his disposition. _

"_You heard me. What are you plotting to do? I sense you are in a rather dark place." She tried to sound concerned, for she was. He only looked disinterested._

"_I have not the slightest idea of what you are going on about. If you feel that I am in a dark place, maybe you would be a dear and light a candle for me?" Loki tried to lead her away from the truth._

"_Fine, continue to play your games. I will keep my thoughts to myself in that case." Estiel pouted and continued writing her notes._

"_You presume I am playing when I am being factual..." Loki spoke with an unreadable expression. Perhaps, it was a combination of sadness and indifference, but that would be contradictory. She hated seeing him shut himself down, purposely going to the emptiness when she began to pry at his deeper thoughts._

"_All your lies will only see to your loneliness. I understand your need to be guarded, but locking the world out will undoubtedly cause more pain." Estiel murmured and attempted to reach for his hand. He only shot her a glare and pulled his hand away. _

"_You understand that I need to guard against what, exactly? And what could you possibly know of __**pain**__?" Loki stood and leaned over the desk to her, taking on an intimidating stance._

"_There you go again. Look at you, you guard against everything. The slightest show of concern, of compassion, and you become this…" she waved her hand at him to indicate he was being ridiculous._

"_Bite your tongue, Estiel, before I have to do it for you." He taunted and wore an arrogant leer._

"_No need to threaten—I am done." She turned her gaze away from him. The action always angered Loki._

"_Answer my question; what do you know of pain?" he wanted to argue, he wanted to push her further away. She groaned before standing up, too, and leaned forward on her hands to face him._

"_Pain? I know you ache because the Allfather did not favor you over your older brother. I know you suffer because the realm adores him and considers you a mischief-maker. I know you torment yourself endlessly on ways to make your family proud. I know you hurt because you do not feel the acceptance or the importance of your abilities in combat. I know you are in pain, and you are lonely. You spend so much of your free time in this room, with or without me. Sometimes, I believe you would still come here if you did not know me. I know you hate it, but you do not know any other way to be."_

_Loki did not break eye contact with her as she spoke. She could almost see into his soul. Hope was stirring in her—hope that he might hear what she was saying and lower his defenses. However, she would be disappointed. He let a low growl escape his lips as he felt the anger seeping up his veins. _

"_You could not be more wrong about me." He narrowed his eyes into a vicious glare before turning to leave. Like a house of cards collapsing, Estiel's heart sank as her hope dashed away. She chased after him and caught his wrist. _

"_Wait!" Loki made a half-turn and raised an eyebrow at her._

_"I know you, truly, I do. You are capable of happiness and purpose outside of the chains you condemn yourself to. I have seen in your eyes a fire that burns so great, so wild, that you could warm the realm in winter. But you wish to use it to destroy everything, to burn it all to the ground. And for what? To prove your worthiness, your power? Your insecurities will only cause you more suffering." Estiel's voice was soft, but firm. She looked up to him with hope that he would accept what she said._

_"You despicable woman—how could you pretend to understand anything beyond rosy ideals and trivial expectations? You know nothing of my burden, nothing of me. You're a fool." Loki spoke venomously. He began to turn on his heels and storm out of the library._

_"Loki... please, do not walk away again." Estiel implored. He ignored her and continued to march on._

"_I love you!" she shouted after him. She finally confessed—no longer able to lock it in her heart. Her last attempt to keep him, causing him to pause for a mere second at the door._

_"I'm sure you do. Let the agony of knowing I do not feel the same haunt you. Perhaps then, you may one day, understand my burden." Loki said coldly before slamming the door behind him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*This is the chapter that connects the first through the flashback! Please read it after this to get a better understanding*~<strong>_


	11. Complicated

****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in Marvel's movies/comics****

**Chapter 11: Complicated**

Daybreak brought a new perspective for Estiel. Laying in her bed, she opened her heavy eyelids to see it was still quite dark out. By the end of the day, she would meet the man her father had arranged for her to wed. Her feelings had not registered until she awoke, and they lapped over her periodically like an uncomfortably strong wave. It was so difficult for her to focus on it—Loki had been on her mind. All the emotions from their turbulent friendship—relationship—whatever it now was, left her perplexed. Though she was elated to have made amends, the vagueness of where they were going caused her frustration. Perhaps they were not going in in any direction. With the addition of the betrothal, Estiel did not want to get out of bed and face the day ahead of her.

She stretched out under her blanket and sighed. The stillness in the air caused her mind to wander to and fro; lost in a multitude of feelings and thoughts. She stared at the ceiling for a while before collecting enough of herself to tiptoe to the washroom. Estiel took her time preparing for the day, completing her routine without much thought. After dressing and making her way to the kitchen of her family's home, she noted that her mother was waiting for her.

"Good morning, mother. Why are you not out with your pupils?" Darana spent most early mornings tutoring young socialites in etiquette and formal dancing. After Estiel had grown up and her younger sisters began attending academy, their mother had no one to look after. Admired and well-known for her grace and skill as a hostess, many entrusted their little daughters to learn from her.

"Yes, a good morning, indeed. I am home today to help you in reception of your future husband." Darana's voice was full of delight. This was a chance for her to bond with Estiel and instruct her on a subject she had never experienced.

"Ah…" Estiel nodded slightly, showing her hesitation.

"Having met your own father under an arranged marriage, I can understand your apprehension, my child. However, I want to reassure you that I have heard nothing short of sensational evaluations about Lord Gynve Frotneir." Her mother cooed.

"Father told me as much. Let us hope that I find him as wonderful as everyone else." Estiel monitored her tone, trying not to sound too indifferent.

"My dear girl, do cheer up. This is an exciting time in your young life! You will grow to love him as I have grown to love your father." Darana smiled widely at her daughter and clasped her hands together over her chest, unable to contain her enthusiasm. Estiel gave her the faintest of smiles in return—she was fairly terrible at putting on a façade. Her mother's smile turned into a frown and eyes filled with worry.

"My child, why do you radiate such sorrow? What troubles you?" Darana's tender words and concerned demeanor caused Estiel to hug her suddenly.

"Mother, I am at a dreadful crossroads. I want to follow tradition and do so happily to please you, but my heart already belongs to another…" she whispered as she held her mother tight.

"What? You love another? But who?" Darana stroked the back of Estiel's head and tried to control her own panic. She had never witnessed her daughter openly distressed in matters of the heart.

"Who else could it be? The one who visited me yesterday morning. I know Mrs. Tyndull must have told you." Estiel sighed. Her mother knew about the prince and their strange friendship. She also knew he had come to their home the day before. But much like Estiel's father, Darana turned a cheek to the situation, for she did not care much for the Prince of Mischief and Lies. Though most people would have encouraged a union with a member of the royal family, her parents would not have chosen Loki. Regardless, she was surprised to hear that her daughter was confessing such feelings.

"My child, you have never spoken of this before. Are you two seeing one another in secret?" Darana had trouble understanding how this transpired. Estiel's eyes began to well with tears.

"Not in secret, mother. I am…not sure what we have become recently, actually." Embarrassed by her uncertainty, Estiel hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Well, does he feel the same for you? What does he intend for you both?" she asked with an anxious voice.

"Yesterday, he told me he held affections for me, but we have not established intentions. I have already told him of the betrothal. He has not shared his thoughts on the matter, aside from feeling that I belong to him." Estiel stepped back from Darana and crossed her arms. Blinking back unshed tears, her features became rosy and warm.

"Oh, my poor, little girl. If the prince truly wanted to keep you, he would have properly courted you, or perhaps already proposed. You must not allow unspoken promises to keep you from your future…" Her mother's words stung like ice-cold water. It jolted her into a perspective that she had avoided considering until that moment.

"It matters not what his actions are—what of my feelings? How am I supposed to happily marry another when I do not want to?" Estiel choked out, stifling a sob.

"So you think waiting and growing old alone is the better option? Even if that is your preference, you have a duty to tradition. Though I do not agree with the notion of you creating a union with Prince Loki Odinson, I would not hinder it if he made the attempt to do so. However, given that he has yet to act upon his confessed feelings, I cannot allow my eldest daughter to idly wait for something that he has had over a hundred years to do." Her mother's tone was blunt and honest; she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders.

"Time will heal you, child. You will find love in your marriage and be joyful. I promise." Looking into her eyes, Estiel only nodded.

* * *

><p>The two women spent the next several hours preparing for the dinner. Though they had a couple of servants, Darana would actively help cook the meals and decorate the house when they would be hosting. Of course, Estiel did the same, too. She returned to her chambers and changed into an embellished, lavender corset dress; floral imprints were patterned on the corset itself. It had a collared neck and the sleeves came to her elbows. Estiel considered it to be one of her more elaborate gowns, and thus, would have preferred a more comfortable outfit. However, her mother urged her to be formal this evening. She wore her hair up in a high bun to keep it off her collared neckline. When she was nearly done dressing, Mrs. Tyndull beckoned her to the dining room. Her husband-to-be had arrived.<p>

Estiel could not stop fidgeting in the dress—it was entirely too uncomfortable. When she walked into the dining room, she had to pause to look twice. Her father sat at the head of the table at one end with her mother to his right. At the opposite end sat Lord Frotneir, displaying a kind smile. He immediately stood and went to her, taking her hand.

"My Lord Frotneir, I am honored to meet you and to have you join us for dinner." Estiel curtsied. She took in his features slowly—he was not much older, though he had wise, grey eyes. He was tall, almost a foot taller than her, and his shoulders were wide—the epitome of health. Though his features were not overly masculine, he was quite handsome. He reminded her of a Midgardian hero she once read about in a book—Steve Rogers, she believed.

"Please, my lady, call me Gynve. Forgive my forwardness, but I must say that I am overcome with relief. You are far more lovely than I could have ever hoped." He stared into her eyes intensely as he kissed her hand; it caused Estiel to blush. Gynve smiled at her warmly as he escorted her to the table. Her parents were grinning with satisfaction. After her suitor returned to his seat, she attempted to make conversation.

"Gynve, I hear you practice magic and the healing arts. What prompted you to take up such studies?" Estiel looked to him with curiosity.

"Yes, what you have heard is true. I had decided to study magic from an early age due to small talents I was born with. Healing was a natural, secondary course of study as my way of giving back to the realm. I endeavor to make Vanaheim a better place; perhaps Asgard will, too, benefit from my work one day." Gynve's voice was gentle and soothing. Her father cleared his throat.

"My daughter has spent many years studying the healing arts herself. She hopes to one day attain an apprenticeship in the royal palace. Perhaps you could share some of your experiences with her to help set her in the right direction." Her father looked proudly at them as he spoke. The conversation continued for some time. Estiel observed every move Gynve made, and listened more than contributed to the discussion. She studied how swift his movements were, how softly he spoke, and his intelligence rivaled her father's. She watched as the two debated and spoke of philosophy in a manner she had only witnessed between older men. Or between her and Loki. She looked down to her hands folded neatly in her lap and sighed quietly to herself. She missed him.

"My lady, are you drowsy?" Gynve asked as he wore a concerned look. He was such a kind man—she felt guilty to lie to him.

"My apologies, but yes. It has been a long day and I will need to retire soon." Estiel replied and pushed her plate away. Suddenly, a tapping noise came from the entrance of the dining room.

"Pardon me, but someone is here to see you, Lady Estiel." A young maid stood at the door; her voice sounded shaken.

"A guest is here? Well, who is it?" Darana questioned with a furrowed brow. Estiel's heart sank into her stomach. She knew who it was and why the maid was afraid. He must be furious.

"Prince Loki, my lady." The maid stuttered a bit. Estiel's parents looked at her with puzzled expressions. Gynve tilted his head and looked at her as well. They wanted answers, but she had none for them. She stood up and curtsied.

"Please, excuse me for a moment." She hurried off to the door where the maid stood.

"Where is he?" Estiel asked as she walked out into the hallway.

"Right here. Hello, my darling…" Loki's velvety voice caused her to flinch. He was leaning against the wall, clad in his shining battle armor. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were burning emeralds. The maid quickly was out of sight. Estiel had trouble finding her breath when Loki smirked at her deviously.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, gasping.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He retorted with amusement in his tone.

"I…I…" Estiel could not find the words. He put his cool finger to her lips and narrowed his green eyes on her.

"Shh, that is not necessary. You see, I already know what you are doing, and I am not pleased. Perhaps, it is time for me to cage my little bird."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Did you like Gynve (pronounced Gin-vee)? Steve Rogers, btw, is Capt. America's alter ego for all those who missed out on The Avengers.<strong>


	12. Escape

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics***

**Chapter 12: Escape**

Estiel's eyes widened at his daring statement. It was all she had ever wanted him to say to her, but the timing was horrible. Suddenly, Loki placed both hands on her shoulders and jerked her to him; she gasped. He grinned mischievously and leaned his face close to her.

"Stop! Have you gone completely mad?" She protested and turned her head away from him. A low hiss came from his lips and he gripped her tighter. Estiel felt his fingers dig into her biceps as she whimpered.

"Be still. I was not attempting to steal a kiss. I would have taken it a great deal more smoothly if that were my objective. Now, look at me." He snapped at her. She stopped moving and brought her gaze back to his.

"What are you doing?" Estiel searched his determined eyes as he was silently leering. Loki's nostrils flared as he let out a snarl. Stepping back from her, he glared.

"Studying the opposition. I read your memories from this evening to get a better grasp on the situation." He replied coldly. She looked stunned, and her mouth opened to speak, but he interjected.

"You fancy him." Loki's voice was tense. She corrected her posture and stood tall—trying to look less unsettled.

"He is a kind man. Kindness is an admirable quality." Estiel responded confidently.

"Ah, if only that were the only quality you found admirable about him." Resentment seeped through his words. She gritted her teeth and began marching down the hallway, brushing passed him. Loki turned on his heels and followed her. He could feel the frustration radiate off of her as Estiel continued down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. Reaching her chambers, she shoved the door open roughly and entered. He walked in after her and watched her as she closed the door. When she was facing Loki again, Estiel felt herself being pushed up against it.

"I have spent far too much of my existence sharing what should be mine and mine alone." He had heaved his entire frame into her and she was pinned between him and the door. Estiel could not believe what he was doing and gave him a perplexed leer. Loki continued to speak as she squirmed under his weight.

"Perhaps I should ruin you—take your virtue and then, no man would have you." His voice was cold, dark. With wide eyes, she shook her head and shoved him.

"You are proposing lunacy! Take my virtue? Is that really your grand intention for us? My ears must be deceiving me." Estiel frowned and moved to the desk.

"Well, what would you suggest? I ask your father for your hand in marriage?" With sarcasm in his words, he crossed his arms smugly.

"Yes! That would be the sane and proper course of action; but I forget that you have no capacity for what is sane and proper." She retorted.

"And you forget the law, my darling. Allow me to remind you of your schoolings—I am Prince Loki Odinson, and I am unable to wed a commoner." He said with disdain. At the comprehension of his insult, the look of humiliation came over her face.

"A commoner? I may not have royal blood in my veins, but you will never refer to me as a commoner! How dare you disgrace my family in our own home, get out!" she stormed to the door and opened it swiftly. Her breath was ragged and anger consumed all of her emotions. Loki did not move, keeping his indifferent stare locked on her.

"Close the door. I am not done with you." He replied sternly.

"No, you will leave me at once! I have all the answers I need and have no more to say to you." Her voice was raised. Loki scowled and lifted his hand into the air. With a simple wave, the door slammed shut, causing her to flinch.

"I said that I am not done. Do not test me, my darling." He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to step away from the doorway. Estiel felt her rage rise to her cheeks, turning them red.

"And I said that I have heard enough. Your tricks do not frighten me!" Standing her ground, she balled her hands into fists at her sides. Loki gave her a quick smirk when she suddenly felt something grip both of her arms forcefully. He had conjured two clones to secure her in place as he sauntered over to her. Estiel furrowed her brows and tried to pull herself free.

"Oh, but they should. I do not wish to handle you like this, but you leave me little in the way of options." He reached a hand to stroke her cheek.

"I will scream." She threatened and watched as he paused.

"And I will pluck your voice from your throat." Loki dismissed his clones and continued to speak.

"You may be angry with me, but you will remember who I am and what I am capable of. I shall have my way, I assure you." His words carried a seriousness that made Estiel feel broken, helpless. She began to step backwards. Loki followed her every move until she was backed into the wall. After placing his hands at her sides, she was trapped.

"And what of your incapability to claim me as yours?" She blinked back tears that were ready to spill. The pleading look she gave Loki caused him to smile.

"You presume to know what it is that I lack. Betrothed or not, you belong to _me_ now. There is no need for love; I require only loyalty!" He growled as he slammed his fist on the wall beside her.

"Then stake your claim!" Her voice was beginning to sound broken and her arms were quivering. She was vexed and Loki analyzed her features. His emerald eyes relaxed and grew sympathetic. She watched as his face changed from surprise to a somber upset. This caused him to ease himself off of her. With heavy eyelids, he looked down at his feet.

"Tell me that you love me. I want to hear you say it again." Loki whispered as he slid his hands over her arms and to her wrists. She began to wear her own sullen expression at his request.

"…I love you." Estiel answered in a murmur. Loki's eyes darted to meet hers, looking desperate. She was caught up in his stare when his hold on her wrists turned into a tight grip—not enough to hurt her, but enough to be uncomfortable. She bit her tongue to not make a sound.

"I know you do. I have already seen your thoughts of me. And one day, like all flames, that light will burn out." His tone was dejected. Loki did not release her immediately, so Estiel shook her head.

"You are exhausting yourself with illusions. You keep me around to debate and spar with you, but want to recoil the moment I witness your vulnerability. The fact that I have yet to abandon our friendship should be an indication that you can trust me." She felt compelled to say what was on her mind. As she witnessed the pain become visible in his eyes, Estiel instinctively drew her hands in and kissed his cold, pale fingers that released their clutch on her wrists.

"Even if you are right, even if I do trust you, I am not certain that you should trust me." Loki was astonished to hear such honesty leave his own mouth. Estiel looked at him with a sense of anticipation. He forced himself to move beyond his own doubts and spoke again.

"Nevertheless, I came here to rectify this situation and it shall be done." In a swift motion, he pulled her close to him with one hand and lifted her chin with his fingers of the other. Without any hesitation, he pressed his cool, tense lips to hers. Estiel gasped at the act before slowly losing herself in his embrace. He had, for the first time, kissed her. Though she was writhing in angry emotions, the confirmation of him returning her love was relieving. Like a time before, she felt an energy stir within her—exciting and uncomfortable adrenaline began to surge. Loki allowed a moment to pass before drawing his head back. She felt his lingering chill on her soft lips as she looked away. Afraid that it was another trick, she gripped his armor to ensure it was real.

"I was unaware that a kiss could remedy this situation…" she whispered out of sadness, knowing it only added to the dismal fate ahead of her.

"My darling, you mistake my affectionate gesture for a solution. I simply wanted to taste what I am fighting for." His words were playful. Estiel blinked and looked up at him. She saw passion in his green eyes. Loki reluctantly pulled away from her as she began to reply.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked quietly.

"Make you mine. Just be sure to play along when the time arises." With a cheeky grin, he began to fade before her eyes. She felt a wave of panic overtake her. Lunging forward, she extended her hand to grab hold of him, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Estiel spent the rest of the night in her room. She had so many unanswered questions. Or perhaps, she had all the answers, but was choosing not to acknowledge them. Gripping her pillow to her chest, she considered her options: marry her intended and never see Loki again, or... well, she could not make a choice to not marry. If her situation was to change, it would need to be at the hand of Loki.<p>

Given the excuse of not feeling well, the chamber maid bustled to the dining room and informed her parents that she would be absent for the remainder of the dinner. With apologies abound, her parents saw her betrothed to the door and agreed to meet later in the week for brunch. They guaranteed Gynve that Estiel would accompany them and that she would be more active in discussions. Kindly bowing his head, Gynve thanked his future in-laws for the meal and left.

Loki, under the cover of his magic, lurked in the shadows outside as he observed the man leave. With bated breath, he stalked Gynve to his stead and waited for him to mount. When Gynve was ready to trot off, Loki drew his hands up in front of him and mumbled words from an ancient language. Out of thin air, he had conjured a black cat in front of the horse. After taking notice, Gynve raised an eyebrow at the creature as he felt a strange presence; a dark aura around the cat. It arched its back and began to look very hostile. Hissing and clawing wildly, the cat frightened the horse-causing it to raise up on its hind legs.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gynve called out as he pulled tightly on the reigns. The stead bucked and kicked fiercely. And all at once, he fell from his saddle onto the hard cobblestone and rolled to his side. When he looked up at the startled horse, its front legs stomped down on him, rendering him unconscious. Loki winced slightly at the action-surely, he was dead. The horse galloped in the opposite direction of the cat, which was already dismissed into a puff of smoke. Motionless and bleeding, the man's body was illuminated by the moons and stars of Asgard's night sky. An evil scowl came over Loki's face as he took a few steps closer. He wanted to be sure he was dead. However, he stopped and looked around. He heard voices coming his way. He knew people must have seen the horse run by in a panic and were going to investigate.

"Intrusive fools." He muttered under his breath and, once again, faded into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>**Sorry for such a late update. It has been crazy for me due to that meltdown from 3" of snow in Atlanta! I plan on putting up one more by Sunday, so hang in there.**<strong>


	13. Fear

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics***

**Chapter 13: Fear**

_The scene was bleak. Snow covered the Asgardian gardens in a pale sickness. Estiel looked around, searching for a sign of life. Behind her, no footprints were found, not even her own. She wondered how long she had been standing there. The sky was filled with thick, menacing clouds. The sight frightened her—never had she witnessed a day in her life without the light of the sun or stars. _

"_Estiel…" She heard a hushed voice echo in the distance. Alarmed, but relieved, she called back._

"_Here I am!" she bellowed, spinning around and around to find the source. She was wearing a thick, green dress that reached her ankles in length. However, she was barefoot. She thought it was odd that she was not cold._

"_Estiel…" the voice beckoned once more. She moved towards it, becoming frantic as her pace slowed. She was excruciatingly tired and almost came to a stop when, in the blink of an eye, she was no longer in the garden. She stood at the top of a grand platform—the royal throne room. Gasping, she felt embarrassed knowing that she was not supposed to be standing where she was. Rich tapestry hung on all the golden walls. The light in the room was a muted glow of a setting sun beaming through the gigantic windows. Suddenly, she heard laughter and shouting on a large scale. Turning around, her jaw fell open at the sight of thousands of people staring, laughing, and cheering at her. She took a step to run away, but an arm caught her around the waist. _

"_Silly bird, where do you think you're going?" Loki's soft, soothing voice disabled her. She turned to look at him when he kissed her. It was like the first time, she thought, his chilled lips pressing into hers. Estiel felt him smile into their kiss. However, panic returned to her senses as she noticed he was fiddling with her gown. He pulled the laces from her corset and she cried out._

"_No! People are watching!" she grabbed at his hands, but it was no use—he grinned widely as her gown began to fall around her feet. She quickly covered herself with her hands and sunk to the floor in shame._

"_Let them watch as I ruin you." Loki chuckled loudly. Grabbing at the gown, it seem to dissolve in her hands. Her thoughts raced between her parents, Gynve, and the crowd. She had brought dishonor to her family's reputation. She should have denied him, she should have never allowed herself to love him. Her duty was to her family and she would be forsaken. _

_As she began to close her eyes and weep, her bare shoulders prickled with ice. Snow was falling everywhere—and a terrible, frosty wind slapped her face, stinging it. Estiel winced and looked up when she realized the throne room was empty. Still crouched in humiliation, the warmth of a furry coat fell on her back. She stood up and spun around to see who was showing her such kindness. A small child—the same emerald eyes, black hair, green and gold uniform—stood before her._

"_Mother…" his tiny, soft voice made her heart sank. He looked ashen from illness. She pulled the coat around herself and reached both arms to him. The boy immediately ran into her embrace. _

"_Help me, mother…" he pleaded. Estiel felt a sob build in her throat as she lifted him into her arms. He was so weightless, so fragile. _

"_I will, do not worry. I am here, my sweet boy." She tried her best to comfort him. For reasons unknown, it became apparent that the boy was dying from the cold. Heat, she needed to find a fire to heat his frigid little body. She hurriedly descended the snow-laden steps of the platform and ran across the hall. Slipping a few times, she recognized how icy the floor was. When she was near the door, she extended her hand to the handle and pulled. It did not budge; Estiel pulled again, thinking it must be locked. _

"_Help us! Please, open the door!" She begged loudly. Her balled fist was pounding tirelessly at the large golden structure. _

"_Estiel…" She froze. Looking down, the child was gone. In a state of sheer panic, she darted her head to the side and saw Loki standing with his hands behind his back. He was frowning. Her heart was beating so fast that it threatened to rupture. He brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke in frustration._

"_Why are you here? I promised to never lead you astray from me, but I cannot have you interfering with my plans. You must go before it happens." The tone of his words etched fear in her mind._

"_Where is the boy?" Estiel asked meekly. He was silent. Then, in the patience of his reply, thunder shook the room. A wintry blizzard swept over them in a matter of seconds. A loud thud vibrated where she stood and then another, causing her to step back for balance. The presence of something lingered in the air. Something large and dangerous was coming._

"_Estiel…" Loki called out to her in a whisper. She looked at him with frightful eyes._

"…_what have you done?" Her words echoed in her head as the scene became ghostly white. In a flash, evil, glowing red eyes appeared in front of her. The blood drained from her face, from her shoulders, her arms, and she felt the point of blade pierce the hollow of her neck. _

She shot up from her bed, again drenched in sweat. A low whimper escaped her lips as she pulled her knees to her chest. The nightmares were becoming more vivid and terrifying. With her heart still racing, she rolled over and buried her face in the pillows.

It was but a moment later that she heard her door swing open and crash against the wall behind it. Estiel rolled swiftly to the edge of her bed, landed on her feet and was standing, pale-faced and afraid.

"My child! Go at once to the palace healer! Your betrothed has been injured and is in critical condition!" Darana rushed to the wardrobe and pulled out a gown for her to change into. Estiel's eyes were wide; her pulse throbbed in her neck. She shakily walked to her mother and stripped her nightclothes off.

"Injured? How did it happen?" Her mind was swimming with questions and images of the nightmare. She hastily took the dress her mother gave her and pulled it on.

"He was thrown from his horse hours ago just outside our home. Oh, it is so horrible! The guard said his stallion trampled him." Anguish in her throat, Darana's eyes filled with tears.

"Do not cry—I am sure everything will right itself. Where is father?" Estiel hugged her mother tightly and stroked her back. Darana shook her head and withdrew from her daughter's arms.

"He has already left and will be waiting for you. Go swiftly, child!" She turned Estiel by the shoulders and began to push her to the door. Estiel did not hesitate and took off.

* * *

><p>Bolting out of the front door, Estiel considered taking a horse to the palace healer. Riding was never her skill—she often had trouble taming them. However, she knew she needed to make haste. She spotted the tie-down post beside the stable and made her way to it. Just as she came upon the little barn, she noticed a puddle of blood near a single post. She paused and felt her insides knot into despair. Swallowing hard, she found the courage to move her legs again. She rushed into the stable and heard the horses rouse in bewilderment of her presence. Her eyes caught sight of a chocolate-brown mare and immediately unhooked the latch to the stall. The mare stood back and reared its head at Estiel.<p>

"Shh, it's only me. I need your help. Be still." She cooed and gingerly took the straps attached to the mare. It slowly stepped forward and followed Estiel out of the stable. She grabbed a saddle and tried to place it over its back gently, but it hit the mare with a slap. Startled, it protested and began to jerk back. Estiel pulled the reigns harshly and commanded it to yield. After she managed to tie the saddle down, she placed a foot into the stirrup and lurched herself up. With a flick of her wrist at the reigns, the mare dashed off with Estiel. She winced at nearly every hard contact the shoes of the horse made with the bricked road. The crisp night air was refreshing against her wet hairline as it rushed over her.

When she finally came upon the base of the palace steps, guards readied themselves for the unknown rider and unsheathed their swords. Estiel pulled the reigns hard to stop; the mare rose up on its hind legs abruptly. She yelped and jolted forward as the mare landed with a noisy cry. Swinging her leg up and over the rear of the horse, Estiel jumped from her saddle and nearly fell face-first to the ground. She stumbled a few feet, but managed to find her balance and ran to ascend the steps.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard demanded. She threw her arms up in surrender as she gasped for air.

"I am Estiel Meldaire, daughter of Dominus Cronin Meldaire." She slowed her pace as she spoke.

"And what business have you at this hour of night, milady?" the guard questioned as he replaced the sword in its holder.

"I am here to see Lord Gynve Frotneir, he is in the healing room. Please, let me pass." She took deep, hoarse breaths as the guards stepped to the side for her. Nodding her head in gratitude, she sprinted up the marbled stairs. Once at the top, she continued down a dark corridor and rounded a sharp corner. The healing room of the palace was not far from the entrance in case of emergencies, and Estiel knew her way very well from days of lectures there. After arriving at the double golden doors, she pushed forward and saw her father standing in the waiting area.

"Oh, father. I came as fast as I could." She nearly collapsed in his arms.

"You just missed the news…" his wise voice was sullen. She felt all of her body lock up as she prepared to hear the worst.

"The royal healer stated that he is awake. However, his injuries were serious, having lost much of his own blood. I was informed of foul play—Gynve believes someone made an attempt on his life." Her father's words caused the hairs on the back of Estiel's neck to rise. She gulped, terrified that Loki would have anything to do with this.

"Someone tried to kill him?" She asked desolately. Stepping back, she watched her father sit on a red and gold bench.

"That, my child, is the speculation. I have no worldly idea if that is the case, but it would be foolish to not examine the evidence. He mentioned the involvement of magic and a black cat. Fancy that, a feline nearly took his life by startling his horse." He said with determined eyes. Estiel put her fingers to her mouth and contemplated.

"My child, I am weary. Please fetch me some cold water. You should probably replenish yourself, too. You're covered in sweat." Her father admonished and patted her arm. She felt her forehead and noted how she was still damp from the nightmare earlier. Bowing her head, Estiel turned and walked out of the room.

Concerned if Loki had any involvement with the situation at hand, she walked absentmindedly down the hall in search of a servant. Though she was overcome with relief that Gynve would live, she was brought back to the dread of impending doom in her gut. She decided that she would confront her nightmares by visiting a seer as soon as possible. A servant girl was cleaning the floor when she came upon her.

"Pardon me, but could you inform me of where I may find some cold drinking water?" Her voice was raspy and timid. The servant curtsied and led her to a dining hall. Estiel thanked her and entered the room feeling hazy. The corner of her eyes caught a noble figure at the table. She huffed involuntarily and kneeled.

"Forgive me, Prince Thor, for my rude disturbance. I was not aware this room was occupied." Estiel's face was red with embarrassment as she kept her gaze to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was not sure about adding Thor to the story, but I feel like he would help bring out a side of Loki that Estiel needs to see. Also, Gynve will play a bigger part as time goes on, so he couldn't die :P <strong>

**Review, tell me what you think; thank you!***


	14. Healing

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 14: Healing**

"There is nothing to forgive! Please rise, milady. To what do I owe the honor of your presence, miss…?" Thor spoke with jovial expression and stood from his seat. He smiled pleasantly as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I am Estiel Meldaire. I am visiting a patient in the healing room. My father sent me to collect some water to quench his thirst." She spoke hurriedly, feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh, my sympathies Lady Estiel. I hope your father recovers quickly." Thor's expression changed to pity. She shook her head.

"Not my father, but Lord Gynve Frotneir. He was trampled by his horse." Dejected, Estiel looked away.

"Ah, yes, I heard of the incident." The prince's words sounded speculative. Her head perked up at his acknowledgment of Gynve's condition.

"You heard?" She became curious.

"Yes, Lord Frotneir is a highborn figure of Vanaheim, like his father. The matter was brought to my attention when it was thought to have been an attempted murder. My father, the king, will most likely launch an investigation in the morning. Are you well acquainted with Lord Frotneir?" He spoke with an air of duty and pride. Estiel felt her body tense at the thought of Loki being a suspect. She was not sure how to answer the question without sounding suspicious herself.

"Well, I only met him at dinner last evening, but I am considered his betrothed…" she trailed off, observing Thor's body language. He nodded his head and stared off thoughtfully, wracking his brain with questions.

"I see, perhaps he has already made enemies through your arrangement. The Vanir are our allies and, unless it was a politically charged motive, I am having difficulty in understanding why one would bring harm to him. Nonetheless, I offer you my condolences, milady. I promise to bring justice to this matter as soon as possible." Thor raised his pitcher to her to indicate his sincerity. Estiel hid her uneasiness with his drinking at such a late hour. She thought that he might not have been sleeping when the news reached him, but rather he was still partaking in merriment. Though he did not appear sleep-deprived or intoxicated, she wondered if he was so adapt to the lifestyle that it did not faze him.

"Thank you for your generous concern, Prince Thor. I certainly hope the matter will find resolution. My concerns are largely with Lord Gynve's recovery." Taking a swig of his hefty pitcher of ale, Thor set it down on the wooden table with a loud thud. The noise brought Estiel back to the present and reminded her to complete her task. She proceeded to pour some ice water into a tall glass and excused herself. Thor stood and bowed his head to her as she returned the gesture with a curtsy. Quietly stepping out of the room, she closed the door and went to her father.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed when the investigation came to a head. Though it was believed that dark magic was involved, no one was able to pinpoint the caster. Loki had not presented himself in that time, which was relieving for Estiel. She worried that he would implicate himself, even if he had nothing to do with the incident, if he continued to appear at her house. Though her parents might have given it a thought or two, they could never openly disclose that Loki had any involvement. To accuse him without strong evidence would be treason to the kingdom. However, the tension that loomed in the house was apparent; no one discussed it further.<p>

Estiel's parents offered a room to Gynve during his recovery, but he insisted on staying at the local inn. He was a man with high morals—he did not want to burden them any more with his troubling situation. The injuries he sustained were minor in appearance, but he had a broken rib, a fractured femur, and a fractured clavicle. His left eye was mildly swollen and dark, but it was healing quickly. It certainly did not take much away from his dashing handsomeness. Estiel made several visits to him and tried to keep her stays brief. He was always in the little bed, either lying on his side or sitting up to face her as she sat in the bedside chair. Gynve was not only very inquisitive, but also very open. The two would ask each other about their interests, why their goals were important, and how they grew up.

"My parents taught me the value of respecting my elders and to never treat an individual beneath yourself. They always told me as a boy, 'one must give respect to earn it' so even servants deserve to be treated with dignity." Gynve spoke highly of his family—mirroring Estiel's own values in some aspects.

"Yes, you are correct. All beings desire honor, and the quickest way to lose it is to discount one's pride." She concurred while shifting from one armrest to the other.

"Ah, pride. If only men were created equal in such a terrible truth." He retorted with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Her eyes widened with curiosity.

"Not all men have the same level of pride. Some require much more to satisfy their need for honor. In the battlefield, for example, glory can be the greatest honor, but at a price. I, myself, have a rather healthy sense of pride, but I could never wash my hands of the bloodshed if I were a warrior. I can happily meet my desires for honor through my work and sharpening my skill. Do you think me to be less of a man for that?" Gynve's voice became regretful—it was apparent that he cared about her opinion of him.

"Oh, not at all. Quite the contrary, actually. I see no honor or glory in killing, but for the good of the realm, it ought to be a selfless duty in necessary times. I do hope that we will never have to experience such adversities ourselves. In fact, I would prefer to go my entire life without a war to triumph in." Estiel tried to reassure him that her image of him had not changed. Her own family were not fighters—they were aristocratic philosophers. She knew very little of war and death. Her thoughts turned to Loki and Thor. Brothers, warriors, and always at odds with one another.

"Well, it is relieving to hear you say those words. However, I must ask you something. What is it that you seek in life, Lady Estiel?" His question caused her to look slightly confused. She blinked a few times before sighing. Gynve watched her patiently as he narrowed his eyes.

"I seek the great truth. Life itself can be a glorious, beautiful lie. I would rather see all there is in raw, unabashed truth. I want it so badly that I could waste my existence waiting for it." She gasped as the thought of Loki entered her mind again. She was talking about him; how he has kept most of himself a secret from her, only showing what he wishes for her to see. And she would wait forever for him to show her the true workings of his mind. The realization stung worse than a knife piercing her throat. Gynve noted her exasperated expression.

"Do not regret your words, for I understand why you value honesty so much. You must have been hurt by the lies too many times. The difference between you and the next girl is that you are intelligent enough to know when you are being lied to. Ignorance is not bliss in our realities." Gynve spoke with earnest, and she could feel his ache. He, too, had been a victim of a broken heart. Whether it was a lover, a friend, or a family member, the scars that lies leave behind run deep. They spent some moments in thoughtful contemplation. When it was nearly time for her to go, Gynve thanked her for keeping him company and requested she visit tomorrow. With a smile and a nod, she agreed.

* * *

><p>Estiel returned to the inn with the intent of only staying for a short while. However, the visit eventually grew longer and longer as they would get carried away in childhood stories. They would make one another laugh hysterically—at times, to the point of tears. She could not imagine a time in her adult life where she was so carefree and made to smile so much. The kindness in his voice drew her in, and she felt powerless in denying him her company as the time passed. She told him of her secret fascination with fireflies; she once believed they were a colony of tiny people—fairies.<p>

"That reminds me of the time I spent a summer in Alfheim, and I had a wisp that had somehow managed to find its way into my trousers when I was dressing. The wisps are made of spiritual energy that just float around and illuminate the night. Marvelous people, the Light Elves! You can imagine my surprise when they pointed and laughed at my behind, glowing like a firefly." Gynve recounted fondly as he sat a bit closer to the edge of the bed. Estiel giggled at the thought of him trotting around regally with a glowing bum.

"I can envision the moment when you realized it was there. I suppose no one could have taken it as gracefully as yourself." As she continued to chuckle, Gynve reached a hand out to her. When Estiel noticed he was beckoning her own, she blushed and reluctantly placed her hand into his. He leaned forward and wrapped both of his hands around hers.

"Estiel, I cannot express what a joy it has been to spend time together; to share and learn about one another has been a precious gift. I want you to know, and forgive my boldness, that I am beginning to feel a connection with you. I am excited and honored to one day claim you as my wife. I can only hope you feel the same in return." Gynve smiled at her. Estiel felt panic rise to her cheeks as she lost herself in feelings of betrayal. Pulling back her hand from his grasp, Gynve gave her a saddened expression. She quickly cleared her throat and looked at him sternly.

"My lord, I am grateful for your kind words, but I am rendered somewhat speechless. Please forgive my rude response while I step outside for a moment; I must collect my thoughts." She stood up and proceeded to leave. Gynve did not attempt to stop her—he felt as though he had offended her with his brave statement. Estiel softly closed the door and walked to the front of the inn.

Once she was outside, she noticed that the sun was setting and the smell of spring was in the evening air. Leaning up against the building's wall and closing her eyes, she let out a disheartened sigh.

"What troubles you, my darling?" a familiar voice questioned by her ear. It should have startled Estiel, but she was too emotionally strained to care. She closed her eyes tighter and frowned.

"Go away, I want to be alone." She demanded and crossed her arms. Loki, standing beside her, slipped one arm behind her neck and another around her. He held her firmly to him, staring at her with a look of concern.

"I am sorry, but I cannot fulfill such a dire request. I have missed you so." He placed a trail of tiny, chilled kisses from her temple to her jaw. Estiel whimpered as she turned to face him. His green eyes looked pale and full of trepidation. She leaned her forehead into his intimately.

"You mistake my statement for a request. In any regard, I have missed you, too. Is that the entire reason you came to see me?" Holding his gaze, she watched him blink slowly, as though he could not move while he thought.

"I came because I actually have a request of my own to make." Loki's words were smooth and brooding. She wanted to kiss the source of those words.

"Well, go on. You have my attention." Estiel bit her lip, trying to contain the urge to throw herself at him. Loki's body tensed as she traced her finger over his chest. With a swift jerk of his arm, he seized her hand. Her eyes fixated on him while she tilted her head to the side. Loki gently pressed a kiss into her palm before returning her stare.

"Will you marry me, Estiel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, finally! I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far. I see a lot of people reading, but without any feedback (good or bad) I can't tell if you think it's interesting in each chapter. Except for those of you who have been following this from the start-THANK YOU *squishy hug*! <strong>

**It truly makes my day when I get the notification of a follower, fave, or review. And yes, if you have criticisms, do not hesitate to let me know, too! Thank you again for keeping up with this story and hopefully I will continue to entertain you :)**


	15. Hope

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 15: Hope**

She simply stood there, staring at him. Blinking a few times, her face was without emotion. Loki remained silent as he waited for her to reply. Estiel was afraid he had more to add; that it was a trick, or just too good to be true. He became plagued with uneasiness, for doubt of her accepting his request began to fester. They were so still, she thought she had forgotten how to breathe.

"Why are you are holding your breath?" Loki's low voice reached her ears, but not her mind immediately. She was lost in hope—hope that they finally had a chance. Estiel drew in a breath and gasped. Panicked by not realizing she had been denying her lungs air, she began to hyperventilate.

Loki's expression turned worried again as he guided her to a bench nearby. Estiel continued to take short, rapid bursts of air into her, and suddenly a sob escaped from her throat. Upon sitting, he placed a hand over hers and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. With rosy cheeks stained with tears, she looked into his pale green eyes as steadily as she could.

"A-Are you being deceitful? Please do not toy with my feelings, Loki!" she beseeched him pitifully. He pressed his lips into a hard line and his jaw grew tense.

"I am having difficulty in understanding whether you prefer honesty or a lie." He spoke with earnest. Estiel's crying ceased and she narrowed her eyes.

"I prefer the truth! Do you even _want_ to marry me?" She spat. The corners of Loki's mouth turned up into a smirk.

"Well, if the answer were no, why would I ask you to marry me?" Loki mused, speaking to her like a child. She scoffed at his reply out of frustration.

"Ugh! Stop answering my questions with your own. Can you just tell me what your direct answers are for once?" Estiel shrugged and gave him a look that was akin to a sad puppy.

"I always do. It often lands me in hot water with people. Nevertheless, you desire my thoughts so here they are: you are a wretched woman, but I have found a companionship with you. It would be foolish to give up so easily on the notion of courting you. I simply cannot allow this irrelevant arrangement of a marriage between you and that mewling quim to hinder our interactions." His words were velvet on his silver tongue.

"I am wretched? Why would you court me if you find me wretched?" she interjected, feeling offended. Loki raised his brow to her.

"Shh, I am not done. As I was saying, I feel that we are an excellent match in many ways. You come from a line of relatively good breeding, which will please my father. My mother would have me marry a kitchen hand if she thought it would make me happy, so she will not have any concerns with my choice. I have rather big plans coming up soon, and I want to include you in them." A small regal smile came over his face. Estiel wanted to return the smile, but she had reservations.

"And what of all the talk in my bedchamber days ago? You seem to have a complete change of heart. Forgive me if I am curious as to what sparked such a decision…" she regretted asking, believing she should have joyfully went along with it. The fear of Loki being insincere compelled her to probe until her qualms were soothed.

"Oh, you clever minx. Unfortunately, you are mistaken, I have not had a change of heart. I expressed on multiple occasions that I had plans to claim you. Though I may not have proposed marriage until now, it seems the be the most appropriate action under the circumstances." With the last sentence, his voice sounded bitter. Estiel was disappointed, thinking he came to this conclusion out of desperation.

"And what of my betrothal to Gynve?" She asked while cocking her head to the side and observed his reaction.

"What of it? You say his name as if it were of some consequence." Loki's facial expression was indifferent as he spoke.

"That is the case, precisely. Are you asking for my hand because you failed to remove him from the situation altogether?" Taking a huge leap of faith, she accused him of causing the accident.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to." He stared straight into her eyes without so much as blinking.

"Do not lie to me and play coy. It is extremely upsetting that you are capable of such terrible actions." Loki looked away and straighten his vest and coat. He was beginning to feel ridiculous for coming to her; she was scolding him. He thought she might have developed affection for the man—the idea in itself was hurtful to him.

"You must care for the brute. Perhaps I was erroneous to intervene in your union with him." He stood up to leave, but Estiel quickly grabbed his arm. He paused and turned his gaze down to her.

"Where are you going?" She searched his eyes for an answer, but he looked at the inn's sign to prevent her.

"Is he here?" His tone was too vague to decipher. She waited for him to return his eyes to her before acknowledging his question.

"Please, leave him be. He's still recovering." Estiel felt the anxiety gnawing at her conscience.

"And you are still gullible, my darling." Loki hissed. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" Her voice was edgy.

"Oh, come now. You are not a daft girl. The man is a politician—he cannot be trusted." He mewed, causing her to raise a brow.

"Actually, his father is the politician, not him." She corrected him sorely.

"Yes, and is he not his father's son? He is a master of magic in the healing arts. Great Yggdrasil… must I spell it out for you?" He was beginning to speak louder when she shook her head.

"He has already explained why he cannot perform his own healing." She knew Loki hated him, but she would not have a man's good reputation dragged through the mud unnecessarily.

"I suppose he mentioned something regarding the inability to generate and direct his aura back into himself?" He countered, and a smirk wore on his features as Estiel gasped.

"How did you know that?" She questioned

"Because I generate and direct my aura back into myself in order to shape-shift. Healing is not remarkably different, but it is a talent that requires practice. Either he lied to you regarding his abilities or he lied by remaining in a state of recovery for so long. Well, perhaps that struck an unpleasant chord with you. Consider the silver lining in the cloud, my darling: at least he desires your sympathy and company so much." Loki's words were cold and steely. She brought her hands up and placed them at the base of her own neck—she worried she would cry again. The notion of Gynve lying to her this whole time shattered something precious to her. They had bonded over the last few days and she was beginning to feel like he understood her—at least from a moral perspective. She thought that she would have liked being friends, if he would have it. However, the reality of it all was too much to accept. With her eyes welling up at the thought of Gynve's lecture about being hurt by lies, she groaned a painful sob. Turning to Loki, who appeared nonchalant, she took his hand.

"Do you love me? I must know…" she murmured with sorrow. Loki appeared to struggle with a response, opening his mouth once and then closing it. He sighed.

"Yes." He replied coldly. She stood up and placed her hands on his chest.

"Say it… and I will accept your offer." Estiel said quietly. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Bringing the words to his tongue, Loki began to feel stricken with unkind emotions. To lie was a controlled response born from logic and strategy. For him to honestly tell her what she wanted to hear brought him on the brink of losing that control. His lips quivered and a surge of empathy overwhelmed him. Drawing from the deepest, darkest pits of his heart, he felt a warmth spread out and filled his being. It was a sensation he had not felt since he was a child; memories of his mother holding him as he fell asleep in her arms flashed in his head. Though slightly alien, it was a pleasant feeling. He wanted to tell her, he believed. Courage finally returned to him.

"I love you…" He breathed in a whisper. Suddenly, the alert of vulnerability sounded in his thoughts—he opened his eyes to see what she would do with it. Estiel was staring at him, her brows knitted together in disbelief. Without the reassurance he was seeking, Loki immediately felt the need to hide from her. As he caught the first glimpse of misgiving in his mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. Uncertain of the motives that permitted such a gesture, he hesitantly brought his arms up around her as well.

"Thank you." She murmured into his ear. With gratitude spoken, he relaxed his body against Estiel and allowed the warm glow of the love to cover him. The emotion was powerful and swift—he could not fight the sensations that stirred within. Admitting his love for her was a form of acceptance—it was real to him now. For the first time in his life, he obtained something so meaningful and yet to fragile. An unimaginable sense of fear loomed at the thought of its loss. He was beyond vulnerable; he also felt weak and terrified that she could be ripped away from him. As he smelled the sweet scent of her hair, Loki trembled ever-so-lightly in her arms. She hugged him more firmly.

"You are mine, Estiel. Do not betray me, for I am unsure of what horrors I would commit." He stated as softly as he could. Though it was a warning, Estiel knew it stemmed from his fear. She nodded her head and squeezed him one more time before pulling away.

"I shall not ever give you reason to regret. You have my word." She promised as she witnessed his pale green eyes change to a vibrant emerald hue. Loki cleared his throat and looked up at the inn again.

"I forbid you from visiting him. Go home now. I will see to the matter of undoing the betrothal." Loki sounded commanding. With some hesitation, she curtsied to him and began her journey home on foot. He watched her walk over a bridge before she was out of sight. He was leaning his head back against the building behind him when he sighed heavily before pushing himself off, and walking inside the inn.

His eyes focused into a menacing glare as he walked down the long hallway to Gynve's room. His long, pale fingers wrapped around the doorknob and he turned it with a click. Opening the door carefully, he stepped inside and looked around. No one was in the room, he noted. Loki sauntered over to the small bed and sat himself down. The mattress squeaked a few times as it was adjusting to his weight. Loki closed his eyes and began muttering a string of words. And just as he began to smirk deviously, a dark mist swallowed him up. As quickly as it began, the shadowy mist faded, and there sat Gynve, smirking deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just to clarify: Loki had been pretending to be Gynve. For how long you ask? Not sure yet, but you'll find out next chapter. Muwhahah~<strong>


	16. Investigate

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 16: Investigate**

**~From Loki's perspective~**

_The day after Gynve's accident and brush with death, word had traveled to the Allfather. A formal investigation was ordered with Thor to lead a group of Asgard's finest guards. Though King Odin did not place a great deal of faith in Thor's abilities to solve the case, he knew it would sound more appealing that he commanded his own kin to help. Once the news would reach Vanaheim, he feared they would assume an Asgardian attempted to assassinate a politician's son. He wanted to show not only Vanaheim, but Asgard, that he took the situation very seriously. With his old age and his heir not proving his readiness to take the crown, Odin was fraught with concerns of maintaining peace. _

"_Father, have no worries. I will have the issue resolved by evening." Thor bowed as he stood from bended knee. Odin sat in the great throne room's chair. Loki thought that he might as well have been a fly on the wall—he felt invisible though he was obviously standing off to the side in the throne room. He was observing them with a bored expression._

"_Thor, my son, you are too presumptuous. I can almost guarantee you that this will require more time just to gather all the evidence and statements." Odin's deep voice boomed. Thor smiled widely at the Allfather._

"_Perhaps it would have taken __**you**__ a greater amount of time with the old ways, but I will prove to you just how swift our modern efforts have become!" Thor spoke loudly, sounding overconfident. Loki rolled his eyes at the exclamation. Even he knew that Thor was boasting nothing. Odin rubbed his weary face with a burly hand and nodded. The king was not interested in an argument—he waved his hand to dismiss Thor. Slamming his arm against his chest in a gesture of respect, Thor turned around and marched out zealously. Loki slowly began to leave as well when his name was called._

"_Loki, I have a task for you as well." Odin spoke with frustration in his voice. The dark prince turned to face his father with a ballerina's grace compared to Thor._

"_As you wish, father. How may I be of service?" His reply was cool and silky. Odin sighed before clenching his fist. _

"_Your brother does not possess your tact. Please see to Lord Frotneir yourself and complete a report for me." The Allfather rubbed his face again. Stress wore on his features and Loki knew he was not sleeping well._

"_With all due respect, father, but why me? It would be more appropriate for me to monitor Thor throughout the investigation." Loki mused smoothly. The very last thing he wanted was to be near the man he had tried to kill._

"_No, I need your best self to represent the Throne of Asgard and assure Lord Frotneir that this tragedy will be brought to justice. Babysitting your brother would only cause you to age prematurely." Odin retorted with sarcasm. Loki's lips twitched slightly into a smirk at the comment._

"_Is that why you appear to be sleep-deprived?" Loki made no attempt at containing his amusement. He adored it when their father was vexed with Thor._

"_I appear as such because I am, indeed, sleep-deprived. I am near Odin-sleep. Now go, my son. Report to me by nightfall." He commanded in his wise voice. Loki bowed his head lightly and proceeded to the healing room._

* * *

><p><em>The healers informed Loki that the young man had recovered enough to leave and was staying in the local inn. He felt rather taken aback that he could already walk, given that he heard of the various broken bones. As Loki made his way through the corridors of the palace, he pondered what his next move should be. Suddenly, the loud, clunky footsteps of his brother were echoing in the distance. He sighed before pausing his gait. Thor caught sight of him not far behind.<em>

"_Brother! Where are you off to? Never mind, it matters not where you are going, for I need you to aid me in this urgent investigation." Thor's extraordinarily chipper voice boomed over all other noises. Loki gave him a stern look._

"_Though nothing would please me more than to do your work for you, I have been assigned my own duties for the day." His tone was snarky and mimicked Thor's enthusiasm._

"_Surely, it can wait. You were in the throne room with father and I, were you not? This matter is of utmost importance!" Thor bellowed. Loki blinked hard at the volume of Thor's voice._

"_Yes, you have an excellent memory. I was there, but after you left, father requested that I interrogate Lord Frotneir myself." Loki mused, feeling somewhat smug. Thor's face contorted into confusion and disappointment._

"_You, interrogate the man? He nearly died!" His brother exclaimed with disparagement. Loki rolled his eyes as he turned his head away._

"_Father's orders, not mine. Take it up with him if you wish." Loki shrugged and began to walk away. Thor huffed with resentment and followed after him._

"_Are you gathering statements from others as well?" Thor asked impatiently. Loki was tempted to bite the tip of his tongue, but he answered nonetheless._

"_Again, your excellent memory precedes you, dear brother. Father assigned you to lead this investigation and gather witness statements. I am only compiling a report from Lord Frotneir." His velvet voice was beginning to sound frazzled. Thor gawked at him for a moment before Loki noticed._

"_But there is at least a dozen witnesses! I do not have all day to speak to them." His brother whined. _

"_Pfft, I highly doubt the number is that high. You should check your list again." Loki advised with a condescending tone._

"_I speak the truth, brother. Lord Frotneir's betrothed has a family of five in addition to a few servants! Then there were multiple people who came to the man's aid after his horse ran off." Thor rambled dramatically. Loki stopped mid-stride and cocked his head back to his brother. _

"_How did you know he was betrothed? Did he say so?" Loki's curiosity was obvious. Dumbfounded, Thor scratched his head, sifting his long, blonde hair._

"_Well, the woman he is arranged to marry told me. She was here at the palace last night. I believe her name was Eshmiel." Thor sounded a bit unsure of himself. Loki glared daggers at him._

"_Eshmiel, what an odd name! I certainly hope you put all of that in the report, as well, for father. Tell me, why did you speak to her? Did she seek you out?" With his emerald eyes burning, Thor seemed to be oblivious as usual to Loki's antagonism. _

"_No, actually, she did not seek me out. I believe she was fetching water for her father and stumbled upon me. They both were visiting Gynve in the healing room from what I recall. She was extremely concerned with his condition." Thor looked up to the side and rested a finger on his chin, trying to jog his hazy memory. He had had too much ale, he knew._

"_I see." Loki clenched his teeth tightly and strode off, leaving his brother to his thoughts. _

* * *

><p><em>With every step he took, he had to control himself from stomping. Loki was consumed with rage at the idea that Estiel had spoken to Thor, but even more so because she had been at the palace, wrought with concern for Gynve. The very image of her weeping for the brute was infuriating—he would need to punish her somehow. He stormed down the cobblestone path as he reached the inn. When he approached the front entrance, he paused to take a few deep breathes before he spontaneously combusted. He wrinkled his face several times to wipe away the glare he was wearing. Turning his head from side to side in a stretch, he relaxed himself enough to continue.<em>

_Loki briefly spoke to the innkeeper and was told which room Gynve was in. He made his way up the stairs and down the long stretch of hallway before finding himself in front of a large mahogany door. Lifting his arm, he gingerly knocked three times. A few moments passed with no response. He knocked three more times and waited._

_Finally, he heard light footfalls. Taking a step back, Loki folded his hands behind his back and watched as the door opened. Gynve stood inside wearing only his trousers. He was slightly taller than Loki, and certainly more muscular, but not as hulking as Thor. Gynve only dipped his head slightly at the prince. Loki raised a brow at his mildly insulting gesture. Stepping to the side, Gynve motioned for him to enter. Leering, Loki walked into the room. _

"_To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Prince Loki of Asgard?" Gynve spoke almost mockingly as he closed the door. It was apparent that Loki was not well liked by him, he noted._

"_I came to gather your statement for the report the king has requested." He replied flatly. Gynve crossed his arms in front of his bare chest and shook his head. Loki saw the long, red lines of a scar trail from his jaw and throat to his shoulder. He had been using magic to heal so rapidly._

"_I have given the same statement to multiple individuals. You may use any of them for your report, sire." Gynve was in no mood to repeat himself, especially to the Prince of Lies and Mischief. Loki chuckled to himself before shooting him a serious look._

"_Alright, that should do. I also came here to warn you." Loki said. He observed the lord's disdainful expression before proceeding._

"_Warn me of what, exactly?" Gynve asked sternly. He narrowed his eyes on Loki._

"_The king has sent me here to request that you return to Vanaheim immediately. There is a rumor of plans of an attack by Muspelheim rebels." Loki knew this would be a weak excuse, but his mind worked tirelessly to form connections._

"_The fire giants have never had a quarrel with me. Perhaps the rumors are simply rumors." Gynve mused as he moved to the bed and began to sit._

"_I never said they had any quarrel with you, Lord Frotneir. However, they do have a quarrel with your father. Since he has always sided with the dwarves of Nidavellir and pressured the reserves of Vanaheim to fund their interests, the dwarves have been mining precious ore on Muspelheim for years. So yes, there is a plot to destroy the foundation your father has built. We believe you may have become a target in this unsettling situation." Looking out the window, Loki put forth his best attempt at a sympathetic voice._

"_I heard that you very recently became betrothed. I am sorry to inform you that the Meldaire family must withdraw from the arrangement. The girl's parents are fearful for her involvement in such a dire predicament. You do understand, don't you?" He turned to face Gynve as he raised his question. Gynve's gaze fell to the floor, he looked rather sullen at the news._

"_I do. I would never want any harm to fall on those good people." He answered quietly. _

"_Of course. The next step would be for you to return to Vanaheim without suspicion. I will arrange for you to be transported to the Bifrost in one hour. The carrier will provide you with a cloak and nourishment for your journey." Loki bowed his head lightly as he was about to leave._

"_Sire?" Gynve called before Loki opened the door. He turned his head to look back at him._

"_Yes, Lord Frotneir?" he answered hurriedly._

"_Tell Estiel Meldaire that I will never forget her and that I shall miss her. Thank you." Gynve's sincerity made Loki feel ill. He nodded in response before leaving the room. _

* * *

><p><strong>*Is this the end of Gynve?! I actually feel a little sad now. I am not sure how the chapter ended the way that it did, but meh! I know this is supposed to be a romance fanfic, but I am so focused on keeping Loki in character that it's hard to get him to be soft and mushy! As always, thank you so much for the awesome feedback, keep it comin' :)* <strong>


	17. Secrets

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 17: Secrets**

The wind blew through her hair and made Estiel feel breathless. With the sun beaming overhead, the rainbow bridge sparkled and shined like a diamond in the distance. She was riding on horseback as she made her way to Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifrost. Haunted by her nightmares and its reoccurring theme, Estiel had decided to visit a seer. With Loki proposing marriage the day before and the events surrounding Gynve's accident, she had to at least find _some_ answers. Though an oracle would have been more appropriate, they resided in the north of Asgard, high up in the mountains. A journey to them would require at least an entire day.

As her mare crossed the threshold between soil and the Bifrost, Estiel held her breath. She had always been afraid of coming to the area since childhood. Asgardian children were naturally fascinated with the bridge, so to keep them away, elders often told frightening fables of the bridge being built to carry souls to the realm of the dead—Helheim. Though her own parents never perpetuated the stories, other children mercilessly tormented Estiel with horrific tales of how she would be picked up by a demonic spirit and hauled off to the desolate realm. As she grew up, she learned that the stories were not true. Nonetheless, the damage had been done permanently.

With the hair standing up on the back of her neck, she gripped the reigns a little tighter, and the horse's pace hastened. Searching her mind for a comforting memory, she nearly snorted with a laugh when the thought of Loki came back to her. Estiel recalled the day when she had told him about her fear and the priceless look on his face.

"_Are you telling me that you will not accompany me this evening because you are superstitious?" Loki asked, raising his brow. He had requested she join him for a trip to the Bifrost. Estiel found it odd that he was asking to see her outside of their normal meeting place in the library. First was the garden, then one of the tallest balconies in the palace, and now, the rainbow bridge. _

"_I am not necessarily superstitious. I am simply saying that I would prefer not to go there." She retorted curtly. Estiel looked out to the ocean outside the shores of Asgard. Far out beyond her ability to see, she knew the Rainbow Bridge stretched from the shoreline to Heimdall's observatory._

"_How fascinating—you __**are**__ afraid. Pfft, that is just juvenile. Come now, you will see that there are no angry spirits to whisk you away under my watch." He smirked slyly and extended his hand. Estiel bit her lower lip in hesitation. She truly wanted to go with him, but the idea of unspeakable horrors taking place on that bridge was enough to cause her to shake her head._

"_I apologize, but I am unable to join you. Please, go on without me. I will wait for you in the study upon your return." She attempted to smile at him. Loki displayed disappointment like a personal insult. He looked offended and cross._

"_Estiel, I am not asking you for permission. As your prince, I am ordering you to accompany me." His words were warm and commanding. She gawked at him._

"_What? You are going to order me? Ugh, fine." She pushed by Loki, and caught him grinning out the corner of her eye. They were standing in the courtyard of the palace and had to walk to the stables for horses._

_Though she had prepared to pick her own, Loki insisted they take just one stallion. He reasoned that she would feel more at ease being closer to him and he could ensure she did not run off in fear. Once he sat atop the horse's back, he leaned down slightly to help lift her up. She cautiously took his hand and he effortlessly pulled her into the saddle in front him. With a huff, she adjusted herself as much as she could and perched her hands on her thighs. Estiel refused to give him the satisfaction by holding his arm that snaked around her waist. Loki continued to hold his mischievous grin as they began to trot off. _

"_Do not hesitate to grab hold of my magnificent physique if you happen to spot any Helheim spirits." He teased. She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm that held her._

"_Sorry, thought there was a pesky spirit leeching on you. It was just your vanity showing." She taunted and felt somewhat content with her action._

"_My darling, if my vanity were to show, it would be a rather uncomfortable journey for you as you are seated in front of me." Loki's voice carried sarcasm and he snickered quietly. Her jaw dropped at his comment as she felt a blush color her cheeks._

"_You are absolutely insufferable! This is why you have no friends." She spat, feeling embarrassed at his comment._

"_Ah, but I do. I have you, after all. What more do I need?" Loki replied playfully, which elicited a small smile from her. The two traveled for nearly a half hour before finally crossing onto the bridge itself. Estiel did, at that point, cling to him like a little girl clinging to her mother's skirt. She hummed softly to herself, and tried to ignore all of the strange sounds and auras permeating from the Bifrost. Loki leaned his chin over her shoulder and nudged her cheek with his own. _

"_May I help you, sire?" Estiel mused. She felt a chuckle escape his lips as his breath lapped over her neck. The sensation caused her to lose herself for a moment. He stopped the horse several yards before the entrance._

"_We have arrived. I wanted to say that I am so very proud of you for being the brave little warrior that you are." He whispered into her ear. It was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or sincere. She scoffed a bit and smiled._

"_Right. Are you going to tell me the purpose of this excursion now?" As she asked, Estiel turned her head to the side, attempting to look at him. His arm held her tighter to him._

"_Not yet. Wait here, I have some business with Heimdall." Loki hopped off the horse and left her alone in the saddle. She stared at him with curiosity._

"_I do not understand why you ordered me to tag along if you were merely going to visit with the gatekeeper!" She yelled to him, beginning to feel insecure of her surroundings._

"_Do not ask questions that you are not prepared to hear the answers to, my darling. I shall return momentarily." He yelled back and walked into the observatory._

* * *

><p>Once Estiel came upon the same location near the Bifrost's entrance, she pulled the reigns to halt her mare. There was a possibility that the horse would wander off on her without a post to tie the straps to, but that was a chance she was prepared to take. She carefully lifted her leg up and over the back of the saddle, then slowly lowered herself to the rainbow bridge. Though it looked rough and jagged, the surface was smooth. Estiel turned to the Bifrost and began walking towards it.<p>

As she heaved the huge golden door open, it suddenly swung on its own to reveal the magnificent room of the observatory. As a child, she learned about the Bifrost and Heimdall's post, but she had never seen it in person. Granted, many Asgardians did not venture to the Bifrost unless they were traveling to a different realm.

At the center of the room, a circular platform was raised atop several metal steps. Above the platform, Heimdall stood in between two large, curved structures on either side of him. He was staring at something with great focus—he seemed to not notice her presence. The scene was intimidating, and she felt her courage dissipate. Estiel took one step towards him, and then another.

"You are seeking the truth, young lady. However, I cannot see the path that has been set for you." Heimdall's deep, husky voice startled her. She paused her movements and took a breath.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. Without ever blinking or looking her way, he spoke again.

"I am The Gatekeeper of the Bifrost. I see all, but I cannot see the plans you have become a part of." He replied with such wisdom in his tone. He could speak nonsense and still sound profound.

"What plans do you speak of?" Anxiety was beginning to pulse through her.

"Someone has been planning an event, an event that you are now a pawn in. There is magic that has prevented me from determining what the event truly is. I can only tell you that a powerful sorcerer is at work." Heimdall sounded as if he had concluded their discussion. Estiel felt alarmed.

"A pawn…? Heimdall, does it have to do with a cold storm?" She blurted out, becoming impatient with the lack of connections.

"I do not know. As I said, I cannot see the details of this plan." He retorted and closed the lids of his golden eyes.

"I have had nightmares of a grand party that is interrupted by a terrible winter storm. Everything becomes covered in snow, and many people die. I must know what the meaning is." Estiel's voice began to tremble with fear. Something was coming, and she needed to know.

"The consequences of your actions must be weighed prior to acting. What is perceived to be a positive decision, may in fact, bring woe. Thread cautiously; do not ask questions that you are not prepared to hear the answers to." His words struck a nerve in her. As tears welled up in her eyes, she remembered Loki saying the exact same sentence before he entered the observatory. She was so frustrated—the answers dangled on the edge of her sanity, and she was not able to tie the pieces together. Heimdall opened his eyes, but continued to look directly in front of him.

"And what of dreams involving an unborn child?" She choked out the question.

"If the child has been conceived, it is simply hopeful anticipation. You are without child, therefore it means the child is an omen of creation. An idea or creative impulse must be nurtured and birthed." He responded with no sign of emotion.

"What if the child dies?" Her voice cracked, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Then there are forces acting against your ideals. I would closely monitor your surroundings." Heimdall advised as she nodded slowly.

"Thank you for sharing your knowledge. I will attempt my best at understanding all of this…" she whispered and began to leave.

"You are welcome. May I add a final thought?" His indifferent tone was mixed with concern. Estiel's eyes looked to him with an eagerness in them.

"Yes, of course, anything will help." She said with hope.

"The man who you are arranged to marry is in Vanaheim. He departed from Asgard nearly a week ago." Heimdall nearly sounded amused, if he was capable of such a thing. Feeling as though she was hit in the gut, she took a step backwards and appeared shocked. She could not comprehend how that was possible.

"But I have been by his side for many days now. Surely, you are mistaken, Heimdall." She pleaded her case.

"I stand watch over the Bifrost; no one may enter or leave without my permission. I opened the bridge to Vanaheim for him. Be brave, Estiel Meldaire. Go forth and find your great truth."

* * *

><p><strong>*I sincerely hope you enjoyed this update! I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up before tomorrow, but the bizarre winter storm in Atlanta knocked my power out for hours. I anticipate another outage before this weather clears. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far :3 Thank you for reading ^_^!*<strong>


	18. Invitation

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 18: Invitation**

Estiel gathered up her papers and books to set them neatly in a stack on her desk. Trying to bury herself in research, she found little relief from her thoughts. She felt anxious—she had so many pieces to fit into an ambiguous puzzle. Gynve was missing, Loki had yet to call upon her, and all the while her work was piling up. Riddled with concerns and her own biased emotions, she contemplated what her next move should be. After all, she had not deciphered Heimdall's vague advice regarding her dreams, or the fact that she was apparently a "pawn" in some great scheme. Standing up and stretching from side to side, Estiel noted it was about time to have lunch. She heaved herself toward the door of her chambers and proceeded to the dining room.

When she found herself in the dining area, a light lunch spread was already prepared in front of her. A platter of various meats and sauces was placed next to a tray of fruit. She hovered to the sliced breads and picked up a piece to nibble on. Though she was often the only family member at home during the day, the servants helped themselves to the food when lunchtime had passed. As she sat down and began to eat, she heard someone clear their throat and then looked up.

"Oh, hello, mother. I did not notice you there." Estiel spoke calmly as she watched her mother move into the room from the doorway.

"It's quite alright my child. How are you on this fine day?" Darana asked with cheer; a smile accentuated her elegant features.

"I am well, just trying to find some clarity. And yourself?" Estiel replied, trying to sound as cheerful as the other woman.

"Good, good. How is Gynve? Have you visited him today?" She almost sang. Her mother was exceptionally exultant lately due to the betrothal. Estiel's eyes fell to her plate of food with a sigh.

"No, I have not. I actually have something to tell you, but I had hoped to share the news with you and father tonight." Her voice was laced with disappointment. Darana looked at her daughter with concern.

"Something tells me it is not happy news. If you want to wait until ton—"

"I cannot marry Gynve. And I will not be seeing him any longer as he has gone missing. The prince has forbidden it any way, for he has requested for my hand in marriage." Estiel interrupted curtly. Her eyes slowly raised to look upon her mother. Darana was silent, but a mixture of emotions wore on her face. Anger, surprise, sadness… all negative it seemed.

"The prince?" She asked breathlessly. Estiel nodded her head a bit and swallowed hard. Darana knew that her daughter was not one to sway once her mind had been made up. However, the fact that she announced it so abruptly was a sign that Estiel was less confident than she wanted to portray.

"Is this what you want?" Darana narrowed her eyes on Estiel and observed her.

"I did not want to be forbidden from Gynve, but I will honor Loki's request. You must think me to be mad. There is no excuse for it—I love him; utterly, insatiably, and completely. I am aware that he has many flaws, as we all do. Nonetheless, I could spend eternity staring into his green eyes and find satisfaction. I want to marry him." Estiel's tone began to break as she spoke the last words. Darana allowed a smile to surface.

"Well, as I told you once before, though it may not be my first choice in suitor, I will not deny you your happiness. If Prince Loki brings you happiness, he will be welcome in our home." Her mother said firmly and reached her hand across the table to Estiel. She choked back a sob and took Darana's hand. Estiel wept a few tears of joy and began to smile as her mother squeezed her hand tightly.

"Thank you, mother. Your support means everything. It has been a very stressful time for me." With her free hand, she wiped away the warm tears and chuckled nervously.

"My child, you can always lean on me to help shoulder the burdens of life. That is what a mother is for. Now, what have you decided to tell Gynve?" Darana leaned forward to convey interest.

"I was told by a credible source that Gynve had left for Vanaheim days ago. When I objected by stating I had been by his side, I was reassured that he had, indeed departed. I am not sure what to believe now, but something certainly is amiss." Estiel looked away as she spoke. Her mother casually poured a pitcher of water into a goblet. Her mouth pursed into a hard line as her concerns grew.

"I do not trust the prince—you know this. He is more than capable of deceit and possesses powers to accomplish his hidden agendas. If I were you, my daughter, I would not take his word until he proves his worthiness." Darana said firmly. In the midst of their discussion, they heard footsteps clicking towards them from the hallway. A pleading voice of a servant sounded in the distance. Estiel raised both of her brows in panic as the familiar footfalls reached the door.

"Prince Loki!" Estiel immediately stood and curtsied, though it seemed sloppy. Darana gracefully rose from her seat and curtsied slower. The servant girl appeared behind Loki at the door, panting, and spoke.

"Forgive me ladies, he insisted on seeing himself in! I tried to—"

"That's quite alright, Mellir, any member of the royal family is welcome in our humble home. Please, have a seat Prince Loki." Darana, per usual, exuded elegance and hospitality. Loki smiled at Estiel as he watched her face become flush. He dipped his head and stepped into the dining room.

"Lady Darana, Lady Estiel, I apologize for my unannounced visit. I have important matters to address that simply could not wait." He smirked charmingly as he sat at the head of the table.

"Oh? Good news, I hope." Darana returned to her seat, as her daughter did, and flashed a fake grin. Estiel felt the tension in the room begin to radiate.

"I have two pieces of good news for you, actually. I came from the academy and was just speaking with your husband, Dominus Cronin. Fantastic man, may I add, for he possesses a true philosophical mind, indeed. In any case, I told him what I am about to tell you: I have proposed to your daughter, the lovely Estiel, and intend to wed her. I do hope I have your blessing." Loki smiled wickedly at them. Estiel thought she would faint. He was such an _ass_—he told her parents in such an informal manner, she thought. Darana's jaw fell open and she blinked several times. However, he continued to express great zeal.

"Well… _that _is some news, indeed. Pray tell, what did my husband say?" Darana crossed her arms and leaned forward on the table.

"He was very pleased to hear that his firstborn daughter would marry a prince of Asgard, of course! She will be a princess. Does this not please you as well?" Loki sounded so charming and satisfied. Estiel brought her palm to her face and rubbed her forehead. This was a disaster in her mind.

"I respect my husband's opinion far too much to form one of my own. The fact that your head is still attached to the rest of you must indicate that he is either elated or insane." Her mother forced a smile as she grit her teeth. Estiel's eyes widened at the statement by her mother; she quickly laughed and interjected nervously.

"She means that my father is extremely over-protective of his children, so you are lucky to be here." Estiel giggled senselessly as she observed Loki's unamused expression.

"Yes. As he has good reason to be. For you are an unsoiled flower among a garden of weeds." His voice was rich with sweetness. She tried to hide the blush on her face when Darana coughed.

"Pardon me, the warmer springtime air does not agree with me." Darana cleared her throat after speaking. Loki reached into his vest pocket and fished out an envelope. It was eggshell white and a golden wax seal was pressed onto the seam. In a fluid motion, he placed it on the table and slid it to Darana. She raised an eyebrow as she picked it up.

"What is this?" She asked the prince suspiciously.

"This parchment is related to the second piece of news I came to announce. It is an invitation to the coronation of my brother, Prince Thor. Do not open it yet, however. The letters have not been sent out officially, you see. Which brings me to the next part: I plan to announce my engagement to Estiel at the coronation." Loki stated nonchalantly.

"What…?" Estiel felt light-headed. Looking to her mother, she became pale. It was a rare sight to witness her mother truly vexed. Darana's eyes narrowed on Loki and she stood up.

"We thank you for your news, but I believe it is time for you to take your leave, sire. We shall speak of this again soon." Seething with resentment, Darana swiftly moved to the door and held out her arm, suggesting he exit. Loki returned her angry look with a nod and a cheeky grin before standing. Turning to Estiel, who was on the verge of a panic attack, he extended his hand to her. Her eyes darted to him and back at her furious mother. Attempting to not make matters worse, she rose hurriedly to her feet and curtsied, not taking his hand.

"Estiel, walk with me, will you? We have so much to discuss." Still holding his hand out to her, Darana huffed involuntarily. Loki ignored the action, but Estiel did not. She turned to her mother and looked down timidly.

"Mother, could you please give us a moment? I promise that I shall see Prince Loki out as soon as we end this discussion." Lifting her gaze back up to Darana, Estiel expected a verbal lashing. Instead, her mother appeared defeated. She nodded, agreeing to the request. After she curtsied to the prince, Darana walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Well, your mother did not take the news as gracefully as I had hoped." Loki grinned as he watched Darana leave. Turning back to look at Estiel, he was met with a pale-faced, furious, young woman. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head at her, unaware of why she was so worked-up. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to him in an attempt to strike, but he immediately seized her at the wrist. She shrieked and began pulling.

"You! You have no common sense _whatsoever_! My parents will surely excommunicate me for marrying you now! You have ruined any possibility of them liking you!" Estiel yelled and lurched backward, trying to get away. Loki sighed and pulled her up by the arm he held and jerked Estiel forward. Staring into her eyes, he glared.

"Silence! I heard what she said about me before I walked in. Do you think I care whether they _like_ me or not? I have lived my whole life burdened with false niceties and insincere acceptance. If they abandon you over our union, then that is the price you shall pay for loving me." Loki spat, causing Estiel to glare, too.

"Perhaps you are capable of living without your parents' backing, but I cannot! Lest you forget, they are all I have!" She retorted sternly. Loki grimaced at her comment.

"And you are all I have!" He snapped, his expression changed suddenly from menacing to dejected. He dropped her wrist, and Estiel could almost see the remorse in his emerald eyes. If he truly felt that way, she could not imagine how alone he must always have felt. They stared at one another for several moments. Loki looked like a sad child, while Estiel was unsure of what to say. She was upset with him, however, her love for him proved to win out over her own hurt feelings.

"That is not true. You may feel that it is, but you are wrong. All parents love their children, especially mothers. And I believe your brother cares for you deeply." She whispered, while reaching her hand to his cool cheek. She made an attempt to give him a small, reassuring smile. He returned it with his own.

"Your words are kind, though unnecessary. It was not my intention to cause a scene nor create trouble. I came here because I also wanted to give you something." Loki spoke with a genuine tone and took her hand in his.

"Must you always prevent me from touching you?" She asked, frustrated. Loki chuckled slightly. Estiel watched him as he motioned for her to look down.

He removed his hand from hers, and as she saw her own, she gasped. There on her finger, was a bright, shining ring.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ohhh, snap! ^_^ yes, he finally put a ring on it. <strong>

**SN: Amy, I am just south of Atlanta and have the ice... no lovely snow T_T. I think it's more like Atlanta is turning into Jotunheim, lol. But for all those who read this story from all over the world, especially those in the UK experiencing the terrible flooding, please be safe, stay warm, and think of Loki! Thoughts and prayers go out to everyone experiencing this dramatic climate issue.***


	19. Betrayal

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 19: Betrayal**

Not far beyond the busy city surrounding the palace, lay the serene stretches of countryside. Estiel was staring up at her hand, pretending it was covering the orange and purple sky above her. As she sat at an incline on the hilltop; her face wore a peaceful smile when she turned her hand around to see the ring on her finger. It sparkled wildly—a white, polished metal band engraved with an ancient language which accented the single stone that perched in the center. The stone was mystical, indeed. At one angle, it glimmered like a prism, and at another angle, it was a vibrant emerald. She thought that if her soul were to meld with Loki's, it would appear as the stone did. A satisfied sigh escaped her as the breeze of spring rolled over the hill. Bringing her hand down to her lap, she cupped with the other hand, like a secret treasure, and clasped them to her chest.

It was evening—the sunset radiated over the realm and reminded her it was time to make her way to the library. After giving her the ring yesterday, Loki had pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before telling Estiel to meet him in the study the following evening. The scent of wild, baby greenery rushed her senses—where had the time gone? She wondered how it seemed to be winter one day, and suddenly spring the next. Nonetheless, she reveled in the slightly warmer air and stood up to leave. Estiel was far from prepared to see who was behind her as she turned around.

"Gods of Heaven!" she cried out and shrank back. It was Gynve who stood before her—tall, handsome, and looking guilty.

"My lady, forgive me for startling you." He begged and dropped to one knee. Estiel gasped and looked all around, wondering if Loki was near.

"What are you doing here?" With wide eyes, she flapped her hand up and down frantically to encourage him to stand. He peered at her for a moment before rising to his feet.

"Your mother said I could find you here. I have returned from Vanaheim to rectify the injustice that has befallen both you and me." Gynve spoke, exuding honor in his tone.

"The only injustice that has befallen anyone here is your amazing capacity to be deceitful." Estiel snapped and slowly began to close the space between them. He cocked his head to the side and raised his hands in front of him in surrender.

"I have never lied to you. I have not even had the chance to lie! If you regard my leaving Asgard abruptly as lying, perhaps we should have a discussion about its definition." Gynve observed her jaw tighten and her lovely face change into a scowl.

"No! I sat by your bedside for days and discussed more than enough with you as is. You made me feel as though I could trust you! And now I come to find that you were not even there, or you were—I have no damn clue!" She yelled at him, feeling her anger overwhelm her.

"My lady, please still yourself, I—"

"Enough! I shall not still myself, not after what you did! I do not wish to ever see you again, Lord Frotneir!" Estiel gathered her skirts in both hands and stormed by him. Gynve immediately side stepped and jumped in front of her. She scoffed and tried to move to his left. He mirrored her action. Moving to the right of him instead, she shot him a deathly glare as he moved the same way.

"Lady Estiel! Please stop!" He crouched down on his knees in front of her. She flared her nostrils and raised her eyebrows at his desperate action. Gynve took her hand and gave her a pleading look.

"Gynve, this is lunacy. Let me pass." She tried to sound menacing. He did not break eye contact with her.

"Did Prince Loki not give you my message?" Gynve asked sadly. Estiel's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"What message?" She spat, feeling afraid of the answer.

"The day I left, I told him to tell you that I would miss you, and that I would never forget you. The _prince_ lied to me—he said your family had retracted the marital arrangement. My life was at stake… I had to leave as suddenly as I did. Our fathers spoke yesterday, and I was told there was some sort of misunderstanding, that a retraction was never made. I came here as soon as I could." He continued to explain, but his words fell on deaf ears. Suddenly, it all made sense. The accident, the way Loki knew so much about him, the timing. And as she came to the brink of mental destruction, Gynve called her name.

"Estiel… what is this…?" Gynve stared at her hand that he held. The ring sparkled like a knife at a murder scene. Blood drained from her face and then from her limbs as everything went black.

* * *

><p>Gynve paced the waiting area of the healing room. He had sent a messenger to Estiel's family to inform them of the situation. Estiel fainted nearly an hour ago and he had carried her to the palace. He felt incredibly remorseful, but at the same time, disillusioned. He noted that she was wearing an engagement ring, and his confrontation must have overwhelmed her. Nevertheless, he was determined to win her affection and continue with the betrothal.<p>

The door opened and an elderly healer stepped out, softly closing it again.

"How is she?" Gynve asked impatiently. The healer gave him a grimace and brought a finger to his old, dry lips. Gynve nodded and they both moved to the exit. He opened the door to the dimly lit hallway and stepped out with the healer.

"She is in dire need of rest, is all. Poor girl has the readings of a much older body." The healer spoke with disappointment. Though it was not exactly good news, Gynve was relieved.

"Well, rest she shall, then. I am grateful for your expert care, Master Chilaen. My own talents only serve me when I am aware of the ailment." He expressed gratitude sincerely.

"As us all, young man. One cannot fix what we know not to be broken, after all." The elderly man cackled and patted Gynve on the back.

"Lord Frotneir! Might I have a word with you?!" An angry voice yelled from down the corridor. Gynve leered in the direction of the call, and saw someone marching towards him. He took a few steps forward as the healer followed behind him.

"Who goes there?" Gynve beckoned, sounding defensive. The figure approached close enough now that he recognized who it was.

"Prince Loki Odinson, and I have come to give you a final warning." Loki strode up with his battle armor shining in the candlelight of the hall. His cape fluttered about behind him as he stopped abruptly before Gynve.

"A final warning? What happened to the first and second?" He mused, maintaining his composure.

"Oh, the last time we met, I should have laid waste to your despicable existence. However, I am feeling generous today, as I have recently become engaged to the woman you forced into a stupor. Be gone, and never return to Asgard, Lord Frotneir." Loki's words were articulate as ever and laced with venom.

"Pfft, so that explains everything. How disgusting." Gynve chuckled and raised his brow smugly at Loki.

"You half-wit, I command you to leave at once!" He nearly shouted, beginning to lose his control.

"She belongs to me still, you know. I have a contract signed by her father. You are not above the law, prince or no prince, sire." Gynve said with disdain and glared at him. The statement boiled Loki's temper further, but he found patience.

"Actually, I claimed her nearly a century ago. She has and always will love me. But it's good to know that you would enforce an unwanted marriage on her; I am sure you will win her heart in no time." Loki spoke in his most charming tone.

"And it is even better to know that you would lie and use disgraceful tricks to steal another man's betrothed. Tell me, sire, are you _that_ lonely? I suppose all the wealth in Asgard could never buy you a friend." Gynve mocked with narrowed eyes on him. Loki swallowed hard at his sarcastic words and placed a hand on his dagger's sheath.

"You impudent quim. I will have you hung for your insolence." Loki threatened in a snarl.

"Not before I bring you to the courts of Vanaheim for conspiring to break sacred laws!" Gynve spat as he stepped forward. Loki knew he had no other choice—he lunged at Gynve.

* * *

><p>Tired, she was so tired. Her body felt incredibly heavy and she could only hear muffled voices. Slowly, Estiel lifted her eyelids. Her vision was cloudy, a mixture of colors danced in front of her. Feeling her own heartbeat quicken, she realized that she was waking up. Strange, she thought, she did not recall when she went to sleep. Then a loud crashing noise jolted her upright. She heard yelling; a fight. Estiel wiped her eyes with haste and searched the room for the source. Recognizing that she was in a healing room, she sprang to her feet and opened the door. She quickly moved through the waiting room and shoved the exit door outward. Turning her head, she glanced down the long hallway, and saw three people: a frightened healer, and two angry men. Loki had Gynve pinned against the wall with a dagger to his throat. She screamed.<p>

"No! Stop it, Loki!" She sprinted to them. Loki looked to her, but Gynve was fixed on the dark prince. He brought his knee up and made contact with Loki's gut. As he hissed and hunched over slightly; Gynve lifted his leg and kicked him in the shin. Loki's delicate nose wrinkled in pain and he closed his eyes. Estiel nearly stumbled as she witnessed the thrashing. She tackled Gynve and they fell back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Stop, stop, please stop!" She implored over and over. She heard Loki growl loudly behind her. As Estiel pushed off Gynve and turned around, her mouth fell open as all she saw was a blade swinging towards her.

Consumed by his rage, Loki did not heed where she was. As he sliced the dagger in a down-sweeping motion, he was too late to stop completely. Gynve swiftly pulled her back by the shoulders to him. In a flash of red light, Estiel felt the warmth of life spill down her chest. Loki froze, pale-faced—like he had seen a ghost. Estiel panted rapidly, terrified to look down. She began to collapse as Gynve cradled her in his arms and slid to the floor together. He moved her to assess the injury and looked exasperated—he gasped. Loki had sliced her from mid-neck, over the collarbone, and down to the shoulder; she was bleeding profusely. Estiel's expression was sheer terror upon her face as she whimpered pitifully.

"Healer!" Gynve called as he pressed his hand to her gash, coating him in her warm, crimson blood. He focused intently, with all of his being, and channeled as much energy into a concentrated, pulsing light at his hand. The glowing, blue light emitted from his fingertips and moved over her wound. The healer hesitantly crawled to her and began the same technique.

With his mouth agape, Loki did not breathe, he did not move; aside from the small tremors that ripped through him. A cold sweat formed on his forehead as he watched the woman he cared for slowly die in front of him. His gaze darted up and met hers. Estiel looked so afraid, so _betrayed_. An audible cry left her and it crippled his heart. He began to tremble as tears welled in his own eyes. Loki dropped the dagger. It hit the marbled floor with a 'clank' and the stains of Estiel's blood wore on the edge of the blade. He whispered softly to himself:

"My love..."

* * *

><p><strong>*I apologize if you are upset now, but the fact that this chapter moved you at all, is a good thing! And do not stress-I will post the next one tomorrow. I had originally planned to end it at chapter 20, by ending their relationship somehow and driving him to madness (leading him to disrupting the coronation). However, I have grown attached to the girl, and I feel that there is much more to their story. <strong>

**And just so I don't ruin your day-she does live. So... Happy Valentine's Day? :)***


	20. Cleanse

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 20: Cleanse**

Estiel's thoughts were scattered as she attempted to make sense of the situation. Looking up at Loki, she could not fathom what had happened—that he had cut her so badly. Over the course of their friendship, through all his tantrums, she never once believed he would harm her. Even in this tragic moment, she thought it was a nightmare, an illusion. She was hurting, but not from the injury—from the betrayal. She thought he loved her, was she wrong?

"You are going to be alright." Gynve murmured as he continued to work with the elderly healer over her wound. It was closing up—the bleeding was slowing. Nevertheless, her blood had seeped down her chest and covered her torso, staining her once-yellow dress. As her skin sealed together, it left a thick, pink line. Gynve bit his lip, hoping she had not suffered too much blood loss. The healer moved back from them and looked her over. Estiel locked eyes with Loki and could only see pain reflected back. He was trembling—from what, she was not certain. Perhaps he was angry, or he was troubled by the scene. Footfalls of iron and steel were heard approaching.

Two royal guards had arrived, pausing before them.

"Prince Loki! Do you require our assistance?" A husky voice broke through the silence. Loki twitched, realizing he was about to reap tremendous consequences for his actions. No, he thought—he needed more time to sort this out.

"Arrest that man. He attacked us with my dagger!" Loki pointed to Gynve, whose head shot up with shock on his face.

"Liar! The prince struck this woman! You need to be arresting him!" Gynve bellowed and stood up as the guards moved to him. Estiel was dumbfounded. Though she knew Gynve had not attacked her, she was afraid to speak out. She felt that Loki was unpredictable, and with only two guards in their vicinity, she could not be sure of what he would do. The healer looked astonished, but he knew better than to say a word against the prince. Gynve stepped closer to Loki and held up his bloody hands.

"This is _your_ doing! If there is justice in this realm, I will find it, and you shall pay for your sins!" Gynve snarled furiously as the guards seized him and began to place shackles on his hands. Loki appeared distraught and looked away from the man being taken into custody.

"Loki…" Estiel said, frightened. She leaned against the cold stone wall and watched the guards walk away with Gynve. The prince turned his gaze to her and glared.

"Healer, does the lady require further intervention?" Loki snapped without looking at the elder.

"No, sire, she needs rest and fluids now." He replied sheepishly.

"Right, return to your quarters. I will call on you later if your aid is needed." Loki admonished as he heard the healer scurry off. Moving toward Estiel, he paused when she whimpered.

"Come, I will take you to my chambers, where you may rest and I can look after you." He spoke sternly, compassion absent in his tone. Estiel shook her head slowly.

"I want to go home." She whispered and hugged her knees to herself. Loki stood there, fighting the overwhelming guilt raging within him. He could not tolerate the sight of her; scared and covered in blood. He crouched down and gently moved his arms under her legs and behind her back. Estiel became wide-eyed and yelped. Lifting her up, he began carrying her to his room.

* * *

><p>Upon entering his chambers, Estiel could not help but stare at her surroundings. His room was easily four or five times the size of hers, with marbled floor the color of earth tones. Rich, green tapestries hung on the walls, proudly displaying his family crest. In the center was a large bed that had four prominent, black pillars as posts. Not surprising, the sheets were an elegant green satin, made up neatly. Several black bookcases lined the room near a huge study area. Estiel's noted that he was taking her to another room within his chamber. She swallowed hard as Loki stepped into his washroom. Extravagant was an understatement, she thought. He carefully sat her down in a cushioned seat near the bath. She found it odd that there was a chair in the washroom.<p>

As he ran the water, Estiel realized he was preparing a bath for her.

"Loki…?" She whispered. He did not turn his head as he answered.

"Yes?" He replied softly.

"Please, do not lock Gynve away…" She implored timidly. Loki's glare found her.

"Oh, have no fear, I do not plan on locking him away. I intend to have him hung." Loki stated nonchalantly. Estiel gasped and stood up.

"No! That is not fair!" She exclaimed. Loki scoffed as he shook his head.

"The man is a disrespectful nuisance. He will see to you marrying him and try me in Vanaheim's court for romantically consorting with you. Is that what you want?" Loki grimaced as he crossed his arms.

"I doubt he would take such drastic actions, not if I tell him I do not wish to marry…" Estiel mused and looked down.

"He threatened me with those very statements. Which is why I was left with no choice, but to react the way that I did." He scowled and balled his fists. Estiel's eyes were on her bloody dress and she nodded in understanding. Loki watched her as he was losing his composure.

"May I ask you something?" Her was voice low, almost cracked.

"Of course." He replied, loosening his clenched hands.

"Did you mean to strike me?" Estiel looked up to him with sad eyes. Betrayal was written on her face.

"Never. It was meant for him. There …are no words for what I have done to you. Apologies mean nothing when one has committed crimes of such a magnitude." Loki said quietly. Images of her near death haunted him, causing Loki to shudder. Estiel did not know what to say. Stepping in front of her, he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I shall spend eternity indebted to you, for I will never forget the events of today." Loki's gaze bore into hers, and he slowly moved his hand over her arm.

"What are you doing?" Estiel asked out of concern as she felt him pull her sleeve off her shoulder.

"I am removing this soiled gown and giving you a bath." He retorted directly. She grabbed at his hands.

"N-no... It's quite alright, I can bathe myself." Slightly alarmed, she felt his finger on her lips.

"Please." Loki whispered gingerly and continued to undress her. Estiel's face became red and hot.

"I am not comfortable with this, Loki." She countered and crossed her arms over her chest to prevent her bodice from falling.

"Why? I have seen a naked woman before, and I am sure you have seen yourself enough times by now." Trying to make light of the situation, his sarcasm did little to comfort her.

"But _you_ have not seen me!" She argued, raising her voice. Loki huffed and held her shoulders for a moment before sliding his hand to hers. He lifted her hand to show her the ring.

"Tell me, do you know what this is? It is a symbol of my intention to wed you. No man, other than me, shall look upon you. Ever. You should not worry about me seeing you, for I am to be your husband." His velvety voice soothed her slightly, though she was still uneasy. He slowly began to pull her arms away from herself and continued to undo her laces. Estiel cleared her throat and closed her eyes. The bloody gown fell to the floor around her feet as Loki started to remove her undergarments. She tensed up again, her face was bright red, and she did not dare look at his face. His eyes caught sight of the pink line of her scar. Sighing deeply, he dropped his hands. Estiel opened her eyes to him.

"What?" She asked, thinking he was uncomfortable now, too. Loki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She froze, not understanding his reason.

"My love… forgive me…" he choked out, as his heart ached. Estiel quickly pulled back and looked at him.

"Please, do not sound as if I am already dead." She watched his eyes fill up and become watery. His breathing became ragged as he was unable to control his emotions.

"Forgive me…" he begged again, and tears spilled from his reddened, sad eyes. Estiel immediately caught them with her fingers and wiped them away.

"Shh, shh… none of that. You have a half-naked woman standing in front of you, and you weep? Surely, you know how to properly woo a lady." Estiel tried to jest, but Loki's face looked lost and broken.

"…I am a monster, and I have left my mark upon you…" his voice trembled, as did his arms. Feeling his agony radiate to her, Estiel sensed the lump form in her throat.

"People do not love monsters, but I love you—you are not a monster, Loki." She reassured, holding his face in her tender hands. He did not sob, he only stared hopelessly at her neck as his tears fell.

"I am unworthy… you show me kindness when I cannot even protect you from myself." He whispered and traced the line with his finger. Taking his hand, she pulled it down.

"It will heal. Please, have a seat—you need to relinquish your suffering for now." She pressed against him and turned him to the chair. Loki reluctantly sat down as she rubbed his arm.

"Perhaps you should marry him…" Loki muttered under his breath. Estiel blinked at him.

"Enough. Close your eyes." She demanded firmly. Loki allowed his puffy lids to cover his vision. She stripped her beige undergarments off and stepped into the bath.

"I am serious. He is a brute, but dare I say, an honorable sort of brute. You might find happiness with him." He said with a somber tone. Suddenly, he heard a splash and warm, soapy water drenched him. His eyes snapped open and he jolted from his seat. Estiel was crouched in the tub, surrounded by bubbles to hide her form. A childlike smile played on her features.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She taunted with a toothy grin. Loki ripped a towel off of a rack and wiped his face vigorously.

"Have you lost your mind?" He mocked, not seeing the humor in the situation. Estiel shrugged her shoulders.

"I should ask you the same question. Spouting nonsense of me marrying Gynve when you know how pathetically devoted I am to you." She replied sounding offended. He groaned and walked out of the washroom.

After several minutes, Estiel left the bath to drain as she toweled herself off. Looking around, she realized that she had no change of clothing. She sighed and wrapped a towel around her body, then another over her shoulders. Feeling a bit awkward, Estiel proceeded to the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Loki's smooth voice caught her off-guard. She saw him sitting at the desk reading a book. He casually closed it and looked back to her.

"Alright, I feel alright." Estiel answered with mild panic. Loki smirked and went to his feet.

"You need clothes, I take it?" He mused and tipped his head toward the bed. With a small gasp, she saw a set of lavender nightclothes sprawled out on the sheets.

"Oh, how thoughtful." She expressed gratitude as she collected the set and retreated to the washroom again. When Estiel returned to the chamber, her fingers were fidgeting with the sleeves.

"Ah, better, yes? Come here." Loki smiled at her. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. She began to walk over, though she felt anxious. Would they sleep in the same bed that night? Her thoughts were racing.

"Perhaps I should go home. My family is probably worried." Estiel spoke meekly. He watched her sit beside him as he took her hand.

"I shall send a messenger to them in a moment. First, I wanted to tell you something." Loki said with coolness in his words.

"I see… what is it?" Bracing herself for the worst, she held her breath.

"You have managed to stand by me through my… unyielding… nature. You deserve more than I was prepared to offer." His tone elicited stress from her. She thought he was pushing her away again.

"Loki, can you simply just love me as any man loves a woman?" She remarked, exasperated. He narrowed his gaze and continued speaking.

"You deserve more than that, Estiel. Therefore, I have decided… you will become Queen of Asgard."

* * *

><p><strong>*Happy Valentine's Day~ I hope you enjoyed this one :3<strong>

**BTW, I felt a subtle earthquake an hour ago. It was the first one I ever felt in my entire life and it was scary!**

**Ok, I'm done, haha. I will update on Sunday!**


	21. Prison

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 21: Prison**

For a moment, Estiel searched his face for emotion. Surely, he was being sarcastic, or he was ill. She touched her palm to his forehead, checking for fever.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a hint of concern. His gaze still serious, Loki took her other hand, too.

"I am perfectly well. Does this news not please you?" He replied with an edginess in his voice. He looked completely earnest, which caused Estiel discomfort.

"How can I become Queen of Asgard? We already have a queen, your mother. And once Thor is king—"

"Thor will _not_ become king. I will see to it." Loki cut her off in a snarl. She flinched and tore her hands away from his.

"You will see to it, how so? Are you going to kill your own brother?" Estiel mocked sharply. He did not speak, nor blink at her. She took his silence as a confirmation and gasped.

"…No… that is exactly what you intend to do, isn't it?" She said with surprised expression. Loki shook his head and flashed a cold scowl.

"I have considered it, but no. I do not wish death upon my dear brother, as big of an oaf as he is. My plan is far more intricate, and if everything plays out well, no one should suffer." His tone was calculated. Estiel cleared her throat.

"Though you may not tell me, I am compelled to request the details of this plan. Will you imprison him for false crimes as you have Gynve?" Estiel's words were curt and offended Loki. He leaned close to her face.

"Lest you forget, my darling—your dear Gynve threatened me, which is an action punishable by death. Do I make myself clear?" He seethed resentment as his hands curled around her shoulders. She did not allow him to instill the intimidation in her that he was conveying.

"Loki, I am not seeking a battle with you. Please, permit me to help you find reason." Estiel implored, hoping he was not too defensive. Scoffing, Loki rolled his eyes at her.

"Reason? You think that I am insane?" He asked bitterly.

"I never said that." With a weak voice, she sounded less convincing than she should have.

"That is what you are implying! Because I care for the future of Asgard, the future of the nine realms, you think me to be mad?" Loki spat venomously and pushed on her shoulders, shoving her to the bed forcefully. She exhaled roughly and stared up at him in shock. He moved over her, pinning Estiel on her back.

"You are plotting to ascend the throne when it is not rightfully yours!" She nearly yelled at him. Loki dipped his head to her ear while he panted in anger.

"What do you know of what is rightfully _mine_? Are you rightfully mine?" He hissed before caressing his cheek against hers.

"Get off of me!" She exclaimed and pushed on his arms. He quickly took her wrists and drew her arms above her head.

"Answer me!" He commanded as he made eye contact with her, glaring.

"I love you, with all of my being. But I will not allow you to objectify me in this manner…" Estiel stated with a firm tone. With a moment of pause, Loki pressed his lips to hers harshly, forcing a kiss. She tried to turn her head away, but one of his hands held her jaw as the other was locked on her wrists. Muffled squeals escaped her, and suddenly, she tasted something bitter. As her eyes found his cool and collected gaze, her vision began to fade. Realizing he had slipped her a potion or a spell in the kiss, she groaned loudly in retaliation before succumbing to the medicated sleep.

Loki watched her eyes roll back and her lids close before moving off of her. Gently squeezing her hand, he sighed. Concerned of her reaction to his idea to make her queen, he took the precaution of concocting a strong tranquilizer. One of the side effects were mind-numbing properties, which would ensure their disagreement would be stricken from her memory upon waking. However, the amnesia could stretch back an hour or as far as a whole day, which he hoped for.

Though he had the power to control minds, many Asgardians possessed powers that would detect such a mental intrusion. For example, when he slipped into the psyche of Sir Sidcril's mother, he did so with ease, for her special abilities resided only in botany and gardening. In an opposite spectrum, Frigga would not only detect, but prevent such an attempt, as she was a skilled sorceress. Estiel's own powers were capable of fighting such a control, therefore he chose to use a potion instead.

Placing a blanket over her sleeping body, Loki smoothed stray hairs from her face before kissing her forehead. She would sleep for at least four hours, or perhaps longer, if she was weak. He rested on his side and faced her. It had been so long since he last had a woman in his bed, he thought. After years of sowing his seed as a young, immature man, he realized how he was never the conquest of a night with a woman. Whether they were harlots or ladies of nobility, they all sought the power of his title, the wealth, or worse—a way to get to his brother, Thor. In those days, it mattered little to him what they wanted. However, as he grew wiser, it became an empty and unsatisfying process to conduct. Though his brother would heckle him to make merry and take a woman during celebrations, Loki simply had no interest any longer.

Grimacing, Loki leaned into Estiel and wrapped his arms around her, seeking the comfort of her form against him. He knew she loved him, that she would one day allow him to bed her, and not for want of anything in return. He breathed in her scent and allowed her warmth to relax him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Down in the dungeons, below the palace's great décor and splendor, lied a cold darkness. Humid, devoid of warmth, and festering with vermin, the Asgardian dungeons were a dismal place, indeed. Construction on a more modern prison had begun many moons ago, though they were far from finished. Gynve rested his head in his hands as he sat on a small cot. He reflected on the events that led him to be locked in a cell, and what his next move would be. He considered the possibility that he would be killed, though unlikely, and pursed his lips.<p>

Sounds of a door opening, followed up heavy footsteps, forced his grey eyes to narrow as he lifted his head. Not knowing what was coming for him, Gynve rose to his feet. The red cape and blonde hair of a hulking man indicated that he was in the presence of Prince Thor.

"Lord Frotneir, I am here for your statement." Bellowed the righteous-sounding prince. Gynve respectfully bowed his head and placed his clenched fist over his heart.

"And my statement you shall have, my lord." Gynve did not trust him, given that the younger brother had put him in such a dire predicament. Thor moved his flaming torch over a few lanterns that hung on the wall to chase away the darkness.

"My men have informed me that you attacked my brother, Prince Loki, and your betrothed. If it were up to me, I would end you right here, but the king believes it would strain the treaty between Asgard and Vanaheim because of your title. You will be sent back to your homeland and face trial for your crimes against my family and Lady Estiel. I will collect your statement and you will return to Vanaheim at sunrise." Thor's usual jolly tone was absent, replaced by contempt.

"I cannot confess to crimes that were not my own. In fact, I should not be in this dungeon in the first place, as I am innocent." Gynve spoke with conviction.

"Of course, I cannot expect a coward to tell me the truth." Thor barked coldly, having taken it personally that someone would attack his kin. Gynve scoffed at his comment.

"I am a man of honor, my prince. Perhaps you should examine this matter with less bias, for it is your own brother whom should be here, not me. He struck the lady, and had it not been for my gifts and the aid of the healer, you would be investigating a murder." Gynve's voice seethed with spiteful confidence. Thor let out a low growl.

"You dare implicate my family's good reputation in your treacherous actions!" Thor yelled, raising his sword. Gynve stepped closer to him and narrowed his eyes.

"I speak the truth! If you are a protector of the realm, then you will seek justice for all, not merely that of your name!" Gynve shouted back, his grey eyes full of anger. Thor clenched his teeth and glared at him. Lowering his weapon, he backed away.

"I shall see to justice, for it is my duty to serve the nine realms. Nevertheless, do not forget that my loyalty is with Asgard, first and foremost, Lord Frotneir." Thor spat in reply.

"I understand, as my loyalty is with the truth. I shall give you my statement, and I ask that you speak with all parties involved—including Estiel Meldaire's parents." Gynve advised sternly. Thor raised a brow at him.

"What do they have to do with this?" Thor sounded confused and annoyed.

"They are aware of the connection between Prince Loki and Lady Estiel, and would validate a motive for him to make an attempt on my life." Gynve retorted calmly.

"Preposterous! My brother is a man of valor and credibility. He would never engage in such a foolish idea. What you suggest is completely ridiculous!" Thor's patience had run out, he was ready to attack. Gynve crossed his arms and stood tall.

"Never say never. Love can blind a man, if he does indeed love her. He faces not only attempted murder, but conspiring to claim a betrothed woman. Even if you do not look into this yourself, he _will _be brought to the courts of Vanaheim for such transgressions." Gynve's tone was threatening, which tipped Thor over the edge. He roared loudly, drawing powers of the heavens above Asgard to crash with thunder and lightning. Though they were well underground, the rumbling thunder shook the dungeon. Thor hammered a fist into the rock wall and it crumbled beside him, creating an opening into the vacant cell on the other side. Gynve's brow furrowed, realizing the might of the God of Thunder.

"Do not threaten me! I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, and I will smite you where you stand, Lord Frotneir!" Thor bellowed like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Gynve sighed quietly as he suddenly grew concerned about the fate of Asgard under this temperamental young god's rule. He developed a new appreciation for his own realm as more mature beings.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was not threatening you, as I am earnestly seeking justice, that is all." Gynve sounded diplomatic. He knew that he would not get very far with Thor if he continued to cite the dark prince as a criminal. Thor grunted and rotated his shoulder, loosening it from his blow to the wall.

"You shall have your justice, but mark my words: if any of your statements are to be found false, I will personally rip you apart and scatter your remains into the Ether Abyss." Thor's words were full of anger. With his eyes glaring at Gynve, he turned and walked out.

Gynve leered after him as the door closed. His lips twitched as his small chuckle dissolved the tension in the room. Thor's promise to scatter his limbs into the 'Ether Abyss' was humorous, for such a place only existed in childhood fables. Gynve sat down smiling as he thought the naïve prince really believed such a place was real. He wondered how many times he uttered that phrase to enemies in battle before killing them.

* * *

><p>Back above the dungeon in Loki's bedchambers, Estiel and the prince were startled awake by the shaking thunder. Loki blinked his eyes a few times and slowly sat up, like a slinky cat. He watched Estiel look around the room with panic on her face. He reached his hand to her and stroked her back tenderly. She squeaked and instantly turned to face him.<p>

"My darling, do not be frightened. It was only thunder." Loki murmured, desiring her to lay next to him again. Estiel stared at him with a bizarre expression plastered on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. He gave her a perplexed look before swallowing hard.

The potion… it had erased too much.

* * *

><p><strong>*Uh oh, what will Loki do now? <strong>

**Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and making this a favorite! Your actions fuel me to write more, even when I am thoroughly exhausted or have a mountain of chores to finish. Thank you, thank you! ^_^***


	22. Longing

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 22: Longing**

"You know who I am." Loki said impatiently. He studied her as she was silent and appeared weary.

"I believe I have been poisoned." Estiel replied before reclining back to the bed and closing her eyes. He tilted his head, confounded by the situation.

"What makes you say that?" his voice was low and speculative. She sighed deeply and heaved her arm over her face.

"I feel… heavy, sleepy." Whispering the words drained her of the rest of the energy she harbored; Estiel drifted back to sleep. He waved a palm over her face to check if she was indeed in slumber. Perhaps she was sleepwalking—the effects of the potion still coursing her veins. However, the idea of her being unable to recognize him was unsettling. Loki wistfully rose from the bed and moved to the desk. Staring at the spines of his neatly placed books, he gripped the back of the chair and gritted his teeth. He punished himself internally, noting that every plan he had put into action seemed to backfire.

Dipping his head down, he began to rub his temples. Thoughts of losing Estiel overwhelmed him—another man, angering her, slicing her open, and erasing her memories. Loki felt disgusted by how nothing was working in his favor, but even more so that he had grown so attached to her. He felt weak for desiring the love of a woman. After all, it was his desire for his parents' approval and to outshine his brother that pitted him in a corner. As he sat down in the cushioned chair, Loki propped his feet up on the large desk. Though he acknowledged the issues that burned an emptiness into his soul, he could not take ownership of them. It was not his fault, he thought, that he was now forced to act out a series of plots to save Asgard.

* * *

><p>With the rising sun beaming through her eyelids, Estiel rolled over to escape the assault of light. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see that her bedchamber was illuminated. A mild irritation gnawed away at her, knowing she must have forgotten to close her curtains the night before. As she thought back to what caused her to be so careless, Estiel quickly sat up and squinted her eyes in puzzlement. She could not remember when she went to sleep, nor could she recall the evening before. Feeling her heartbeat speed up, she scrambled from her bed and ran to the kitchen.<p>

The three servants were prepping the ingredients for the day's meals. One was chopping vegetables while another marinated some meat. Mrs. Tyndull was stirring a pot that simmered on the fire. Estiel appeared at the entryway of the kitchen with a bewildered expression. The other women stared at her awkwardly, noting her new nightclothes.

"Good morning, child. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Tyndull spoke, sounding a bit taken aback.

"I am afraid not. I cannot remember the events of yesterday eve. Do any of you know when I retired to my chambers?" Estiel's voice was shaky, for she knew something was amiss. One of the servants grinned at her, shooting Mrs. Tyndull a knowing look before snickering. Estiel felt her panic become tinged with anger as the women belittled her concerns.

"Oh, dear child. 'Tis the consequence of consuming too much wine. Just count your lucky stars that you are not sick this morning." Mrs. Tyndull replied merrily.

"You are erroneous, for I did no such thing. You all know how much interest I hold in drinking." Estiel stated sharply, clearly vexed by their amusement.

"But you did! The prince told us so. He said you had a nasty fainting spell, and whilst under his care, you took to the wine as a babe to a bottle." One of the younger servants said before giggling. Estiel narrowed her eyes on the girl.

"Oh, he said that, did he? When did he tell you that?" Her voice was callous and defensive. The servants stopped laughing and turned to look at her before Mrs. Tyndull answered.

"A few moments ago. He is still here, I believe, in the dining room." The older woman motioned for the door that led to the adjacent dining room. Estiel inhaled a breath before marching across the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, she caught sight of the dark prince sitting at the table, wearing a sly smirk. She stomped around to his side and stopped in front of him.

"Good morning, my lovely lady. Would you like a cup of tea?" Loki offered with a smile. Estiel crossed her arms as she hovered over him.

"You had me drinking wine with you last night, is that correct?" Her words were angry. He blinked at her and looked back to the table. A wave of relief washed over Loki—she recognized him.

"And let me guess, you are upset with me for allowing you a night of enjoyment?" Loki retorted while hiding his elation. She huffed and sat down.

"Enjoyment? I cannot remember anything at all from yesterday!" Estiel spat, glaring at him.

"That should be a testament to how wild of a night it was." His voice was etched with delight, which only distressed her more.

"I do not believe you. I would never partake in such a regretful deed as losing my sobriety." She argued and waited for him to admit to the real reason of her inability to recall events.

"Well, if that were true, what other explanation might I offer you? Are you suggesting that I had something to do with your memory loss?" Loki mocked her.

"Whether you caused it or not matters less than your withholding the truth." Estiel hissed the words. With a graceful flick of his wrist, he grasped a cup and put it to his lips. He was avoiding her accusation, along with her suspicious gaze. She probed further.

"Why?" Estiel asked softly. He glanced back to her briefly.

"Why what?" Loki replied trying to sound genuinely mystified. With a sigh, she relaxed her body and dropped her arms.

"Loki, it troubles me that you continue to evade answering my questions. You must think I am so stupid." She said sadly. The comment caused him to gawk at her and sit up straight.

"But I have answered you. What else are you expecting me to say?" He leaned forward while resting his chin on his laced fingers. His emerald eyes bore into her, which forced Estiel to look down.

"Nothing, I suppose. Nothing will ever change." Her voice became low. As she fiddled with the ring on her finger, her conscience was demanding that she not accept his lie. Loki took in the sight of her being indecisive and cleared his throat.

"Let it go—it was a night of merriment, you have nothing to ruminate over." Loki said dismissively before Estiel took his hand.

"I had a dream, a beautiful dream once. I fell in love with a man, and saw through his pain. For all of the burdens and rejection that had claimed him, he was nearly lost. But he felt my love and loved me back. We married, raised sweet babies, and grew old together. I was happy." Estiel whispered with sadness. Loki watched her with furrowed brow. He did not like where she was going. Her hand reached into his and placed something there. He looked down and saw the ring in his palm, causing him to stare back at her with wide eyes.

"I am afraid it was just a dream." She choked back a breath before rising from her seat to leave.

"Estiel, what is the meaning of this?" Loki demanded, astonished by her actions. She did not turn to face him as she walked away.

"As long as you lock me out, we cannot be together. A marriage without trust is not a marriage." Her words struck him harshly; he truly believed he had given her his trust. Before he could dispute it, she was gone. He felt the sting of rejection pulse through his body, robbing him of his strength. The emotion was similar to what he felt all his life—disappointment in never being his father's first choice, friends always preferring to follow Thor, people shunning him for studying magic, and women never wanting him for himself. Raw, aching vulnerability left him looking helpless as he stared at the door.

Though she was right, Loki would not allow himself to ponder the notion. He closed his hand over the ring and squeezed it tightly. Standing up, he tugged on his vest to straighten it. He commanded his feelings to change from sorrow to fury. Suppressing his uncomfortable thoughts, he turned on his heels and faded into thin air.

* * *

><p>Back in his bedchambers, he paced the length of the room. He lost himself and yelled at a servant when she entered the room to tidy up. After placing a magical seal over the doorway, Loki flew into a fit of rage and flung the ring as hard as he could into the corner. He went to his study area and tossed his books across the floor, flipped over his desk, and kicked the chair out into the balcony. With his black hair a mess and a rip in the sleeve of his coat, Loki's furious scowl eased into indifference as he closed his eyes. He mouthed strange syllables and raised his hands in front of him.<p>

A moment later, Estiel appeared a few feet away from where he stood. Her face was riddled with shock as she realized he had teleported her to his chambers. Loki snarled as he went to her. She instinctively began to step back and then ran to the other side of his bed.

"Why did you bring me here?" She gasped as he rounded the bed to her. Estiel leapt onto the mattress to escape him.

"Come here!" he seethed venomously and took hold of her ankle. He heard her squeak as he pulled her leg out from under her, making her fall on the bed. She caught herself by her hands and turned swiftly to look back at him.

"You are scaring me!" She exclaimed as he moved over her, glaring into her fearful eyes.

"You should be scared of me; I am a monster, remember?" Loki snapped in reply. Estiel went limp and flashed him a concerned expression.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned while observing his face. He pressed himself into her sordidly and she gasped.

"You want the truth, then the truth you shall have, but at a price." His words instilled a greater fear into her mind. As she looked at him with disbelief, he began pulling up her dress until it was at her hips. Estiel's breath hitched in her throat.

"Please, not like this…" she whispered with a trembling voice. Loki paused and stared at her expectantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as her cheek pressed to his.

"Please…" She begged again, feeling at his mercy. Loki hissed into her ear.

"I gave you an elixir last night. That is why you cannot remember." He said curtly and felt her tense beneath him. His body was lewdly on top of her, his hips between her legs. A sensation of yearning stirred as his anger fueled his aggression.

"Why did you give me a potion?" She asked, not moving at all. As he began to feel the warmth of her body radiate to him, his thoughts were soiled with images of them entangled together.

"I had no choice." Loki replied as objectively as he could to not give away his inner struggles. She released him and pulled her head back to look into his eyes.

"There is always a choice…" she murmured as his flushed appearance betrayed his desires.

"And I chose not to lose you." Loki stated with a stern tone. Estiel felt he was sincere and took his face in her hands. He did not turn away from her, but his leer narrowed.

"Then stop pushing me away. I want to belong to you… as much as I want you to belong to me." Estiel's tender words pulled at his heartstrings ever so slightly. The thought of belonging to someone had never occurred to him before. She could see the acknowledgement of her sentiment light up his beautiful eyes.

"Estiel…" Loki breathed, his hungry soul longing for her acceptance. She knew that this was a moment she could not afford to waste. Lifting her head up, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Though he was hesitant at first, she beckoned him with her movements under him, coxing him to trust her. He was starved for unconditional love and eventually gave into her kiss. He laced her hair in his fingers and tasted her in their deep kiss. She stroked his cheek with one hand and tugged at his vest with the other. As the heat of passion led them to the moment of no return, Loki paused, panting. With desperate emerald eyes staring into hers, Estiel smiled at him, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*O_O le gasp!<strong>

**Sorry for the late update... but I think it was worth it. What do you think? ^^***


	23. Tricks

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 23: Tricks**

"Brother! Open this door at once!" The booming voice of Thor sounded through Loki's bedchambers. With two unnerving strikes, the vibration from his knocking caused Estiel to gasp.

"Damn." Loki sighed and removed his hands from Estiel's waist, then leaned back. He had not even begun undressing her before they were so sorely interrupted. Sitting up in front of him, she smoothed her dress back down and quickly jumped off the bed.

"Sit there, I'll only be a moment." He said as he pointed to the edge of the mattress. Estiel opened her mouth to speak, but he had already started walking toward the door.

"Loki!" Thor beckoned loudly as he pounded the entrance with his fist. With a wave of his hand, Loki dismissed the magical seal, and the door swung open. The older sibling paused with his fist in midair.

"Thor, I certainly hope that this is important, for I am in the middle of something." The dark prince's tone was calm and charming. Thor's eyes wandered from Loki to Estiel, then back again to his brother.

"Aye, this is indeed an important matter. There is an investigation regarding the incident last night. Lord Frotneir has implicated you in conspiracy to court his betrothed. It appears that he is telling the truth." Thor shot Loki a discerning eye as he motioned to Estiel sitting on the bed. She quickly furrowed her brows together and stared at Loki, who appeared rather collected, if not amused.

"Brother, the man attacked us. The lady has chosen me, seeing as how I am the superior suitor, and his jealousy bested him." Loki said with a cool demeanor.

"Is this true, Lady Estiel?" Thor asked as he made his way to her with heavy footfalls. She shifted uncomfortably and stood up. Loki swiftly side-stepped in front of his brother and placed a palm on his shoulder.

"She is still shaken from the events that occurred yesterday. Perhaps she could give you a statement later today." The dark prince suggested—a sharpness in his words. With his back to Estiel, she watched them carefully. It was clear that Loki was buying time.

"Though I understand your concern, this is not a matter that I can afford the luxury of time. Lord Frotneir is being released on bail; if there is any evidence that he has a case, it would lead to political upset. Asgard's ties with Vanaheim could be in jeopardy if you are found guilty of his accusations." Thor spoke with vigor and turned his attention to Estiel.

"Are you aware of the law, milady?" The blonde prince questioned impatiently. Estiel nodded slowly as she opened her mouth to speak, but again, Loki answered for her.

"Thor, what is the meaning of this? Is the word of your own kin not reason enough to end this ridiculous investigation? I am beginning to think you do not trust me." His silver tongue was casting doubt in his brother's mind. Suddenly, Thor placed both of his large hands on Loki's shoulders and concern took over his blue eyes.

"I would never take a Vanir's word over my own brother. I am simply trying to protect you. If you go to trial over his claims, then you face certain punishment." Thor's words were stern, but conveyed worry. Loki began to smile at him as he let out a chuckle.

"Certain punishment? No court would ever take on such a case. You see, by end of day, her father will retract the betrothal agreement with Lord Frotneir. It will then be his word against mine." Loki stifled a laugh as Thor appeared dumbfounded. Estiel's eyes widened at the mention of her father and the agreement—she had completely forgotten about the contract.

"Brother, once again, you prove that you are capable of handling yourself in dire situations. I will order Lord Frotneir back to Vanaheim once the contract has been destroyed. I urge you to make haste, however." Thor said with a raised brow and dropped his hands from Loki.

"Of course, time is of the essence." Loki said mockingly and began seeing his brother out of the room. As Thor stopped at the door, he turned to face his sibling.

"Do you intend to marry her?" With a hopefulness in his booming voice, Thor allowed a small grin to play on his lips. Loki, on the other hand, grew stiff at his question.

"Why do you ask?" He attempted to keep a smooth tone.

"Well, it appears that you have placed a claim on the lady. I am happy for you, for it is about time that you found someone who brings you joy." Thor said joyfully. Loki faked a smile and began to close the door.

"Yes, indeed. We shall speak later, brother. Good day to you." Loki replied with an edginess in his words and shut the door. He brought a hand up to his forehead and pressed two fingers over the bridge of his nose. A heavy sigh escaped him as he shrugged and turned around. Looking at Estiel, a devious smirk returned to his face.

"Where were we?" His sultry demeanor forced her to shake her head.

"This is not right." She replied sharply and crossed her arms. Loki sauntered to her and took her chin in his palm.

"I beg to differ. Nothing has ever been so right." He mused as he leaned down to kiss her. She stepped back and gave him a disappointed look.

"What makes you think you can convince my father to retract the agreement?" She asked tensely. With a slight frown, Loki turned his gaze to the floor.

"I told you that he was pleased when I informed him of my intent to wed you. Do you not recall my visit with him at the academy?" Sounding dejected, he glanced back up to her.

"Oh… right. Well, it seems the last several days have been a blur." Estiel lowered herself to sit on the bed again. Loki immediately sat by her side and took her hands.

"I will; you do know that, yes?" His emerald eyes met hers as he spoke.

"You will do what?" She asked out of confusion. He looked desperate and vulnerable.

"Marry you…" He whispered with sadness lacing his words. Estiel tilted her head and squeezed one of his hands to comfort him.

"Why do you say it with such sorrow?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

"I have never wanted anything more. What you said earlier, right before we almost…" He trailed off and stared at her. A smile wore on her face as she thought of her statement.

"That I want you to belong to me?" Estiel murmured happily. Her heart sang with the knowledge that she was getting through his defenses. Loki nodded and turned his head away.

"I do not believe I was as keenly aware of my place in this realm as I was in that moment. To be accepted fully, to belong, is a notion that I could not comprehend until I felt it from you. For that, I thank you." He spoke quietly. Estiel leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, mildly startling him.

"You are welcome." She whispered with a grin. Loki suddenly felt sheepish, which was completely out of character for him. It was both comforting and awkward to not maintain control of the conversation. No agenda, no strategy to carefully decide his next words—and he let his guard down.

"I do not deserve your affections." With a low voice, he leaned into the crook of her neck. Estiel cradled his head and began stroking his raven hair. Loki closed his eyes and allowed the moment to seep into his psyche.

"Nonsense. Everyone deserves love." She reassured as the two sat like that for a while, content in the silence.

* * *

><p>After some time had dwindled away and it was late in the afternoon, Estiel made way to her home with Loki. He had determined that it would be more appropriate if he spoke with her father alone, but she would not have it. With their arms interlocked, the new couple walked together. It was so fluid and natural, they noted wordlessly by stealing happy glances at one another. When they finally reached her family's home, Loki ran the back of his hand over her cheek.<p>

"Let me do most of the talking—I want this to be a quick visit." He stated curtly. Estiel blinked at him before looking down.

"You have to leave so soon?" She asked sounding sore. Loki leaned in next to her ear and smoothed his hands over her arms.

"I do. However, my plans this evening include you. After our talk, you should gather your things. You will be sleeping in my bed tonight." His velvet voice caused hairs on the back of her neck to raise and a splash of red to warm her cheeks. Estiel was speechless as he pulled back and knocked on the front door nonchalantly. She cleared her throat at the sight of her new fiancé, who was wearing a tiny smirk. The door opened and Mrs. Tyndull greeted the prince nervously. Estiel wondered why the maid was so anxious.

"Mrs. Tyndull, are you well?" She questioned softly. With hardly an acknowledgment of Estiel's presence, she simply nodded her head and stepped aside to let them in.

"Yes, child, I mean.. Lady Estiel. Your parents are tied up at the moment. Would you like to wait?" Mrs. Tyndull spoke with a shaky voice. Estiel looked at Loki, wondering what he wanted to do.

"I see, well, please inform them of my presence and that I have an urgent matter to address with her father." Loki snapped and strode over to a cushioned bench to sit. He motioned with his hand for Estiel to join him. The maid pursed her lips together at the possessive act and watched the young woman follow the silent order that she was given.

"Yes, my lord." said Mrs. Tyndull. With a curtsy, she turned and scurried down the hall.

"Your hired help are rather peculiar. Though many of my own are not taken with me, yours treat you like a child." Loki stated with an annoyed expression. Estiel sighed quietly.

"They are like family—Mrs. Tyndull has been around since before my birth. She is like a grumpy aunt." She retorted with slight amusement. Loki scoffed and leaned back against the wall.

"Pfft, ridiculous babble. When you are my wife, you will punish any servant who speaks to you in such a manner. Do I make myself clear?" He spat at her, obviously causing Estiel to look wounded. She was not prepared for such a statement, especially since she did not think there was anything wrong with her relations with the help.

A door opened and closed down the hallway, prompting them to look in the direction. Several footsteps were approaching them, so Estiel stood up and peered down the hall. Loki remained sitting on the bench with his hands casually clasped together in his lap. He watched Estiel as she gasped and turned her alarmed stare to him.

"What is it?" he asked with concern. Then, from the hallway, emerged her parents and Gynve.

"Ah, that explains it." Loki grimaced and went to his feet. Gynve's eyes locked with his as he raised a finger, pointing at the dark prince.

"Justice is coming for you—I hope you are ready." Gynve snarled and stepped closer. Estiel's breath hitched in her throat and looked to her parents. They wore an angry scowl at Loki. Darana quickly took her daughter by the wrist and pulled her further away from her new fiancé.

"Mother, stop…" Estiel pleaded in a whisper. Darana narrowed her eyes at her. Loki observed the move and gritted his teeth, clearly vexed.

"Lady Darana, unhand my intended. We came here to collect her personal belongings and for her to say goodbye. She will no longer be living under this roof." Loki's voice was firm and calm. Her parents exchanged concerned looks as Gynve balled his fists at the statement. Estiel was unaware of such an announcement and displayed as much on her face.

"She is not your intended, Prince Loki. Under law, she is mine still. I have documented reports of your sorcery and deceit. It was you who pretended to be me at the inn and it was you who carved a line in her neck." Gynve's aggressive tone made Loki feel tense. He shook his head in condescending protest, then his eyes darted to Estiel. Her mouth fell open at the idea—it made sense, after all. He watched her trace a hand over the pink line of scarred tissue that ran down her neck. She had forgotten about the incident when he gave her the potion, but now it was out in the open again.

"Loki… is this true?" Estiel pulled away from her mother's hold and walked over to him. Her lovely face, stricken with fear and hurt, troubled him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before addressing her parents.

"Please take her to another room. I must speak with Lord Frotneir alone." Without looking at her, Loki stepped back to the front door, knowing Gynve would follow him. Estiel's eyes filled with tears as she saw the two men exit. Loki took the precious seconds he had to conjure a plan. Luckily for him, he knew exactly what needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>*Writing next chapter tonight-hope to have it up by the morning! <strong>

**I took the more critical reviews into consideration and, honestly, do not want to change things. Loki is not heartless, but he is a bit mad-he tried to kill an entire race of beings! His relationship with Estiel may not be the picture of health, but the best ones never are. So my opinion is this: if you do not like the way I write or the story itself, then you don't have to read it. I won't be offended, for this drama is not for everyone. **

**And to my loyal followers and fans of Seeker: I heart you! :)**


	24. Divide

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.***

**Chapter 24: Divide**

Outside the house, Loki and Gynve were in a staring contest. They stood facing each other with about five feet between them. Gynve's bold grey eyes focused on Loki's bright emerald ones. Neither man made a move, yet each anticipated the other. Loki knew he could not attack Gynve out in the open, though his plans were already in motion. Given that both men were skilled in the area of magic, Loki squinted his eyes and patiently sought out Gynve's aura.

When he saw the faint trace of a yellow glow, he followed it with his mind until he gripped it with his own green aura. Gynve tilted his head as he suddenly became aware of what was happening. As he bore into the yellow glow, a connection formed between them. A devilish smirk indicated that Loki was successfully in Gynve's head.

_"Lord Frotneir, I have a proposition for you." _Loki's thoughts echoed in Gynve's mind. Unshaken by the move, the sandy-haired man narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

_"Excellent little trick. I am sure you are a spectacle at parties." _Gynve retorted sarcastically in his mind. Loki chuckled aloud and sighed.

_"Oh, you have no idea. Anyway, I challenge you in a match of wills. If yours proves to be stronger, then I shall confess to the crimes you accuse me of." _Loki mused with his thoughts.

_"What makes you think I trust you enough to agree to such a match?" _Gynve replied suspiciously. Loki raised a brow at him.

"_Well, if you refuse, I will simply crush your conscience into that of an insect." _Loki's words sounded menacing, even in thought. Gynve growled.

_"You could attempt such a thing, but you would fail and you know it." _

_"Perhaps, which is why I suggest we settle our… differences, in a gentlemanly manner. May the best man win the girl." _Loki said cheekily in his mind.

_"What is this game you propose?" _Gynve asked impatiently.

_"A test of who's skills are superior. We will push each other's mental strength to the limit." _Loki stated as his facial expression lit up with excitement.

_"What you suggest will lead to one of our minds being annihilated. No one can be linked together during such an exercise." _Gynve spat with disdain.

"_Correct. You might not be such an imbecile after all." _ Loki teased and clapped his hands together mockingly. Gynve scoffed at the insult.

_"I will enjoy watching you fall apart." _Gynve uncrossed his arms and focused all of his concentration on his yellow aura. Loki grinned and did the same. As his green energy pulsed and grew, becoming thicker and stronger, he pushed it out to expand in Gynve's direction.

Because they were connected by a line of each other's magical energy, the force moved quickly toward Gynve. It was met by a strong, yellow ball of light energy that pushed back with might. From a distance, their energies could not be seen by the naked eye. Zaps of electricity crackled and streaked around them, charging the air. The wind blew to and fro, rising up into the sky. The energy radiated in waves, generating a storm above them.

Gynve broke a sweat on his forehead and Loki's teeth were clenched tightly. The two men focused intensely—the precision required to conjure such power was as fine as the tip of a needle. Neither could afford a distraction as their energies wrestled between them, evenly matched.

With the dark storm clouds gathering, the sunlight was dimmed. Gynve began to groan and wince as his yellow aura was at its maximum strength. Loki hissed when his own reached the pinnacle of expansion.

And just as a smile grew over his face, Loki stopped his focus and severed the connection. Gynve's eyes widened in shock as he watched what he thought was Loki commit suicide. However, that was not completely true. Loki knew something that Gynve did not—that most gods did not; like a powerful weapon, once fired, there is a recoil. Loki dropped to one knee and covered his face with his arms. Gynve's yellow energy engulfed Loki and blasted him back at least three dozen yards. As Gynve watched his enemy land and skid further down the path, he saw his own wave of magic whip back like a rubber band at him. Once it crashed into him, it sounded like lightning striking vengefully. Gynve fell to his knees and dropped his face into his hands.

With the connection severed, Loki's mind was protected. However, he knew he would have to physically bear the brunt of the pulse. Gynve, on the other hand, being tied to his own aura, took the blow mentally.

* * *

><p>Back inside the house, Estiel turned to her parents and saw their concerned faces.<p>

"Mother, father… why is Gynve here?" She asked with a distressed tone. Her father reached a hand out to her before answering.

"My child, you have been duped, I'm afraid. Come, let us talk in the dining room." Dominus Cronin spoke gently. Estiel did not take his hand as she grew more upset.

"Duped? No, we will discuss this right here, right now! Please, tell me what is happening." Estiel said in exasperation.

"We paid the bail for Gynve's release. He has informed us that the prince not only impersonated him, but also attacked him when he was confronted. That apparently led to him accidentally striking you with his blade. All of this is incredibly harsh to hear, however, your safety is paramount in this situation. We are forbidding you from seeing the prince until the investigation is over." Her father's wise voice brought little comfort to her as the decision was made.

"But… he has asked for my hand in marriage, father. Surely, you would grant him an audience to hear his side. I am certain that he can explain everything." Estiel implored meekly. Her mother raised her hands and parted an imaginary wave in front of her.

"Enough! The prince is nothing more than a mischievous, over-privileged man who has no concern for your happiness or safety! Even if he can explain his wrongdoings, I forbid you from furthering your relationship with him." Darana snapped impatiently and watched as her words affected her daughter. Estiel clasped her hand over her mouth and winced in emotional pain. Her father gave his wife an unsettling look before she continued.

"You must understand, Estiel. We are obligated as your parents to protect you. We have never believed that the prince was an upstanding individual, and we certainly feel that you deserve better. This is for the best, you see." Darana's tone eased into a softer one. Her daughter dropped her hand and blinked back tears.

"With all due respect, I am a grown woman, and this should be my choice, too. Whether he is mischievous, over-privileged, or stark-raving mad; I love him, does that mean nothing?" She exclaimed with a raised voice. Her father shook his head.

"Love is not meaningless, but it does not always lead to success or happiness. I matched you with Lord Frotneir for a reason, my child. If I thought that Prince Loki would bring you up in life, then I would not be standing here now, telling you otherwise." Dominus Cronin stated simply.

"Father, it was merely a few days ago that you embraced the notion of him asking for my hand in marriage!" She cried out, unable to control her emotions. Her father appeared surprised at her outburst.

"I did no such thing, what are you talking about?" said her father. Estiel's perplexed expression betrayed her waning confidence.

"Loki met you… at the academy. He told you that he planned to marry me and you were elated, or so mother and I were told." She nearly stuttered the words.

"On my life, I assure you that no such meeting took place. I have not spoken with him at all recently. In fact, if he had told me, I would have probably been imprisoned for calling him a jester." Her father sounded serious, though amused at his own words. Estiel began to pant as her pulse raced. Her mother thought her daughter was having a panic attack until she spoke.

"Lies… so many lies." Estiel frowned and balled up her fists.

"Child, please come and sit with us." Darana requested as she watched Estiel's face turn red. Instead of following her parents, she turned around, and walked to the front door.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the door, Estiel witnessed a flash of light and crackles of energy surround Gynve as he fell to his knees. She screamed at the sight and looked to her parents in the hallway.<p>

"Mother, father!" She beckoned in a panic and ran to Gynve. Her parents were by her side a moment later, observing the fallen man. He held his face in his hands and did not make a sound.

"Gynve, are you alright?" Estiel knelt down beside him and hesitantly touched his shoulder. He lifted his head at her touch and looked at her. What she saw made Estiel gasp, as well as her parents grimace. His eyes were ghostly—pupils nearly white in color.

"Can you see, young man?" Dominus Cronin questioned without fear in his deep voice.

"I see… murky images. Where am I? Did my father send you?" Gynve asked as he reached his hand out and touched Estiel's neck, then up to her cheek. She quickly tried to scan him with her healing techniques for injury. She focused her mind on growing a silver light that emitted from her fingertips. While tracing it over his face, near his eyes, she began to cry. He would never regain all of his sight, but the worst was what she sensed in his mind. Estiel felt the aftershocks of his own magic pelting his being, which indicated that his mind was unstable. When his fingers touched one of her fallen tears, Gynve frowned.

"Why are you sad, milady? Please, do not cry." His handsome features looked the same, and his eyes were slowly darkening back to a bold grey. Estiel choked back a sob and placed her hands over his strong chest.

"It is time for rest, Gynve. Lie back…" She whispered and pressed a calming spell into him. They watched as his eyes grew heavy and he leaned back to sleep.

"What is wrong with him?" Darana asked with worry in her tone.

"He was hit with his own magic. It has damaged his sight, and perhaps, his mind…" Estiel answered sadly.

"How did this happen?" Her father probed as she rose to her feet.

"I do not know. I only can sense what afflicts him." She replied and turned to look around her. Where was Loki?

"We must move him inside. I will have the stable boys help me." Dominus Cronin hurriedly walked to the stables as his wife cradled Gynve's sleeping head. Estiel swallowed hard and began moving down the path to find Loki.

"Where are you going, child?" Darana called out to her, but she did not answer. Her pace quickened as fear took her.

"Please… please…" she muttered to herself as she spotted Loki's form, curled up on the side of the road. Breaking out into a sprint, she ran to his body and collapsed before him. Estiel gripped his arm and pulled him onto his back. He was covered in blood, his face was riddled with cuts. Tears filled her eyes again, but her instincts took over. She leaned over his face and listened for breath.

Nothing.

She quickly pressed her fingers to his neck and waited for a pulse. With a sigh of relief, she felt a faint one, but still beating. She rubbed her hands together and quickly began chanting. The ground beneath them began to glow silver in a shimmering circle. As the energy radiated up and around them, Estiel pressed her hands into his chest, causing Loki's eyes to snap open. He took in a short, ragged breath and heaved. Coughing with his second breath, blood spewed down from his mouth. She bent over and hugged him tightly, though he was struggling to breathe.

"I am going to kill you for trying to kill yourself…" She threatened into his ear as she sobbed. Loki smirked slightly before slipping back into unconsciousness.


	25. Release

***Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the characters depicted in the original comics/movies.***

**Chapter 25: Release**

* * *

><p><em>The room was not unfamiliar, but it was difficult for him to discern where he was in the palace. Loki glanced down at his hand and noted his blood-stained dagger fall from his grip. To his far right, he saw his family whispering to one another. Thor and his parents were eyeing him suspiciously, which left him feeling a bit unsettled.<em>

_The dagger hit the marbled floor below with a harsh 'clank' and slid away. It was challenging to breathe—almost painful, actually. He sucked in air as hard as he could, filling his lungs up. Loki coughed, and tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. The first wave of panic lapped over him, causing Loki to walk towards his family in the distance for help. Thor shook his head in shame at him, then turned away and began leaving. Odin followed a moment later while Frigga stood and watched her younger son become stricken with fear._

_"Mother…" Loki attempted to yell out, but only a faint echo of his voice could be heard. He frowned and hoped she would hear him. Frigga's warm eyes filled with sadness as he stretched out his arm to her._

_"Help me..." He beckoned to his mother. She hesitated to reach out to Loki, though her sympathetic expression conveyed that she wanted to. As he approached her, Frigga lovingly placed her hands on his face and examined him. He raised his hands to hers and tried to control his labored breathing._

_"My boy, you do not look well. I worry about you so." Frigga spoke softly and stroked his cheek._

_"Mother, am I dying?" Loki asked, genuinely afraid for his mortality. Frigga nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. _

_"Why does father not help me? Why are they leaving me alone?" His voice strained, threatening to crack as he probed for answers. She dropped her hands from his cheeks and stood back._

_"Because of that…" Frigga said sharply and pointed behind him. Loki turned around to witness the cause of his early demise; and he nearly gasped. _

_"Loki, what have you done? How could you?" Estiel cried out angrily at him as she held Gynve's bloody corpse in her lap. She sat in the middle of a courtyard, surrounded by people in mourning. His mother stepped to his side and took his hand gently._

_"We will always protect you." Frigga said with a sweet smile. Loki narrowed his eyes as the statement confused him._

_"Guards, seize her!" Frigga ordered aloud and several large, armor-clad men marched over to Estiel. Horror wore on her face as they unsheathed their swords. Loki suddenly realized that they were going to execute her. _

_"No!" He yelled and began running to her. Estiel's eyes closed and she raised her arms up to cover herself as the men swung their weapons down. When Loki was within a few feet, the floor disappeared beneath him. He saw nothing but black abyss as he fell. As he continued to plummet, the darkness swallowed him whole, smothering any sense of hope. The last image of Estiel bracing herself for death bore into his mind like the roots of a tree, and he screamed._

With a violent jolt, akin to a bad collision, Loki sprung from his bed and gasped for air. He did not dream often, and over the years, he learned to suppress recalling them after waking. This time, however, the vivid scenes and strong emotions were fresh in his mind. He coughed and rubbed his eyes, noting how damp his hair felt that tousled around his face. He was shirtless, though his sleeping trousers were on. His muscles ached all over, and Loki noted he managed to open a cut near his mouth as blood trickled down his chin. When he looked around his bedchambers, he gritted his teeth in distress. He could not decipher if he had had a nightmare or if it was real.

"Are you in much pain?" Estiel's hushed voice rattled his tottering concentration and caused Loki to flinch from his seated position. She had never seen him so undone, and it startled her.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you…" She quickly murmured and rose from the cushioned chair by the bed. He watched her carefully before shifting to his side and grabbed her by the wrist. With slightly wide eyes, she gazed down at him with concern. He was covered in bruises and cuts. She had placed a few stitches on his arms, and it appeared he was healing quickly.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked, sounding weak and raspy. Estiel raised a brow at him and shook her head.

"No, but you are. How are you feeling?" She leaned over him and eased him back down by his shoulders. Loki complied, though continued to watch her.

"Like I just came back from the dead." He said curtly, his voice less hoarse.

"Yes, I suppose you would feel that way." Estiel replied and paused for a moment before extracting a cloth from her pocket. As she wiped the corner of his mouth, he caught a glimpse of blood on the napkin.

"Did I die?" His tone was sullen, though curious. She finally allowed her eyes to meet his, and he saw the worry in them.

"Nearly... yes. It was very selfish of you to do what you did." Putting on a brave face, she stiffened herself and began to move away from the bed. Loki, still holding her wrist, and pulled her close to him.

"I did it for you!" Loki's words were brisk and severe. Estiel bit her lower lip and glanced up at his face again.

"If the end result of fulfilling something 'for me' is you being rendered unconscious for three days, and Gynve losing a century of memories, then please save your efforts for other endeavors." Estiel retorted sharply. Her eyes no longer held the look of worry, but rather, they contained resentment. It stung Loki to absorb her statement, especially coupled with that expression.

"I had no choice—it was…necessary." He said as his body froze at the surge of physical pain that moved down his side.

"Well, now that you are awake, I have to return home. My parents have forbidden me from seeing you…" She whispered, hoping he would not throw a tantrum.

"Then I forbid you from ever leaving this room." He quipped and began lifting himself up to her. She pushed back from him and shot him a glare.

"I must go." Her reply was bordering on cruel. Loki pursed his lips together and cupped her face in his pale hand.

"Forgive me, please?" His plea was sincere, though she did not back down.

"Not today." Estiel snapped and waited for his response. She was hurt, therefore she would see to his punishment. After a thoughtful exchange of glances, he spoke.

"…I realize that my actions never seem to manifest as virtuous, regardless if my intention was stemming from love. It is only through your belief in me that drives me to become better. I humbly request that you stay with me, for I do not desire to be without you tonight, or any night forward." Loki suddenly felt shame in his request. Feeling weak and pathetic—he could not look at her. As he rested in the bed, she sighed deeply in defeat.

"Move over." She ordered and crawled onto the mattress beside him as he stiffly scooted back to give her room. Lifting her head to the pillow next to his, she turned away from him, and his body curled around hers. With his arm wrapped over her possessively, she held his hand gently. Loki smelled her hair, the scent of citrus and honeysuckle graced his senses.

"I thought I had lost you…" Estiel whispered, her body becoming tense. He felt her shoulders tremble a bit, which he took as a sign of her crying. Loki pressed a kiss to her head and rested his chin over her shoulder.

"You could never lose what is a part of you…" he murmured back as she squeezed his hand tightly.

They lied together like that until peaceful slumber found them.

* * *

><p>At daybreak, Estiel awoke in his bed, alone. As her sleepy eyes searched the room, she realized that Loki was not present. A small frown grew on her face as she sat up. The curtains were drawn and there was a tray of breakfast foods basking in the morning light on the study. With less-than-graceful movements, Estiel plopped out of bed and tiptoed to the desk. Upon seating herself, she noticed a folded letter beside the tray. As she picked it up, a tiny object fell out and into her lap.<p>

It was the engagement ring that she had returned to Loki—the one he flung across the room days ago. Suddenly, she felt a smirk lift her expression. After opening the letter, she began to read it and sipped on a glass of juice.

_Dearest Estiel,_

_I hope this finds you well. My apologies for not greeting you in person this morning—you were resting so soundly. My absence in the royal palace has no doubt created a dubious number of problems that I must rectify. However, to show you where my priorities are, I recovered your ring when I awoke. I have faith that you will accept it again and keep it permanently. _

_Thank you for staying with me; it prevented further night terrors from invading my dreams. Furthermore, I hope that you will consider staying regularly. Arrangements can be made to send for your belongings. I shall find you later today to discuss it, if you wish. _

_All my love,_

_Loki_

Estiel raised a brow and carefully read the letter again. With an exaggerated sigh, she leaned over and rested her forehead on the edge of the desk. Though the request was desirable in some ways, she knew it would have severe repercussions with her parents. Not to mention, it would not be held in high esteem socially for her to live within Loki's quarters before wedlock. She would be considered a harlot, a courtesan.

No, she could not bring herself to such political scandal. It was already too much to be implicated in the situation regarding Gynve. The only reason her family's name escaped slander in the predicament was due to Loki's underhanded actions. She decided that the only way she would consider moving into the palace with him would be after they were married—and that was not happening any time in the near future.

With the sound of a knock at the door, Estiel sprang upright in her chair and froze. Wide-eyed with surprise, she quickly tucked the letter under the tray and stood up. Another knock caused her to grab at her hair to ensure it looked presentable. As the door opened, she saw the last person she would ever expect—the queen.

"Your highness!" Estiel bowed her head, lowered into a curtsy and paused in that stance. Queen Frigga smiled at her and quietly entered the room.

"My dear, you may rise. Please, have a seat." Her charming voice was soothing—clearly, Loki received his allure from his mother, Estiel thought.

"Yes, my queen." She answered and promptly returned to her chair. Frigga, with the grace of a butterfly, moved to an empty seat across from her. She wore an intricately embellished gown of white and gold. Her light-brown hair was pulled into a dazzling braid that cascaded down the side of her neck. Estiel felt like a mess in her drab teal dress, that she now wore for more than two days. She had been, after all, tending to Loki and had no need to change until now.

"Lady Estiel, I hear that my son was in your care while he recovered from anaimia. I wanted to personally thank you for your kindness and great skill in restoring him to full health." Frigga spoke happily as she gave her a soft, warm smile. Estiel returned it, though a nervous one.

"Your highness, if I may, no gratitude is necessary—it was my honor. However, I must ask, who informed you that he was suffering from anaimia?" She questioned meekly. Frigga blinked and quickly grinned at her.

"Loki, of course. He recanted the whole story over breakfast this morning. He seems quite taken with you, as well. In fact, he says he plans to court you. I can certainly appreciate him taking an interest in someone who has the gentle hand of a healer, such as yourself." Frigga gushed as she took Estiel's hand. A nervous chuckle escaped her, feeling overwhelmed by such flattery.

"I formally invite you to assist our Grand Master in the healing arts. It would be a privilege to have such a skilled young woman in our palace. To accommodate your needs, a room on this floor will be made up for you within three days—please say you will accept!" Frigga was smiling widely at Estiel, who appeared slightly catatonic.

She was beginning to wonder if Loki's intentions truly stemmed from love.

* * *

><p><strong>Anaimia is anemia in ancient Greek for 'lack of blood' <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ it is my pleasure to write this! And do not fret: Gynve is not gone for good. Update on Sunday~ goodnight.**


	26. Burn

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.*****

**Chapter 26: Burn**

After her talk with the queen, Estiel departed from the palace to reflect on her thoughts in the garden. She had not agreed, nor disagreed for that matter, to Frigga's generous offer. In the most tactful manner possible, Estiel explained that she would have to think it over before she could grant an answer.

As her muted footfalls brought her closer to the edge of the royal garden, she casually sat herself on a bronze bench. Her surroundings were picturesque, for the garden was sprouting infant blossoms. Vibrant hues of red, gold, white, and blue were blooming all around her from the warmer season approaching. She sighed and began to fiddle with the ring on her finger.

"One…" she whispered, trying to conjure a mental list of issues to work out. Images of an injured Gynve, lies, and her parents caused a frown to form on her face. The task seemed overwhelming as she focused on Loki's recent actions. Estiel attempted to arrange the topics in order of importance, though she eventually reasoned it to be pointless. All of the thoughts troubled her, and all of them were equally important in their own right.

She could not feign ignorance, and her only defense was that she loved him; that the good in Loki existed. However, her philosophy on individuals and the universe was similar to the black-and-white notion of good versus evil. Every action fans out into the great beyond and alters reality in some way, no matter how small the action might be. Therefore, Loki's horrendous deeds would face consequences—regardless of his intentions or her forgiveness. She had been blurring the lines of her philosophy due to her emotional investment in him.

Sighing to herself, Estiel began to sink into a state of misery at the relentless assault by her conscience. Logic dictated that she abandon her feelings to accept the truth: Loki was a liar, that he was capable of unspeakable cruelty, and that he would always perceive reality from an egocentric perspective. How could someone like that be a good match for her, or moreover, anyone else? If not for her own biased judgment, Estiel knew that she would have advised a stranger to run in the opposite direction.

As she gripped the skirts of her dress and balled the fabric in her fists, she felt the first wave of prickly anger course through her. Immediately sensing the shift in her mood, she closed her eyes and tried to stifle the feelings. If she was going to work through this session of contemplation, there could be no loss of control. As sensibility returned, the rise in her temper melted into melancholy. With a quick glance to the ring she wore, she scoffed.

How could she balance logic with emotion when she was so devoted to him? Then, the thought she had avoided for so long loomed in the depths of her mind: perhaps he was not as devoted to her. After all, Estiel was a firm believer in the power of love—especially since she now found herself in such a moral battle.

"It is far too lovely a day to look so depressed." Loki's voice reached her ears before her eyes could spot him. After turning her head to look from side to side, Loki appeared from behind her. Estiel sat up straight and watched him move around the bench and sit next to her.

"Perhaps. I thought you would be busy tending to problems spawned from your absence?" She asked just to spark conversation. Loki smirked at her slyly.

"Yes, and I was. I also said I would find you later today—is it not later?" He remarked playfully and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked down and nodded. Loki dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"What troubles you?" He tilted his head at her, appearing concerned.

"Many things trouble me at the moment." Estiel retorted with a short tone.

"Well, that certainly will not do. Please, elaborate?" Loki probed further. She stiffened and shook her head.

"The nature of the matter does not permit me to discuss it with you." Her voice was tense and he could sense her discomfort.

"Why are you being so cryptic? If not me, with whom would you discuss it then?" He flashed impatience in his words and Estiel gripped her skirts tighter.

"No one, Loki. This is something I must work out for myself." She replied softly, trying to maintain her composure.

"I see. Look at me, would you?" He requested in a polite manner, so she complied without thinking. His emerald eyes held her gaze for a moment as he leaned in. However, when it dawned on Estiel that he was not merely attempting to have an intimate moment with her, she flinched and stood up abruptly.

"You are horrid! I do have a right to privacy, Loki!" She shouted at him and watched his expression darken.

"What would you have me do? I had to know and you would not tell me." Loki said sharply. He had read her thoughts, though it was brief. The glimpses of her inner turmoil angered him. Estiel quickly decided that she would use the moment to her advantage.

"Loki, those exact actions are the source of my doubt in all of this. I blindly trusted you for so many years because you never gave me a true reason to regret it. However, every passing day lately, it seems I was wrong to do so." Estiel suppressed her offensive tone and sat back down. Loki observed her with a scowl.

"So, are you saying that you are no longer interested in a future together due to me being a pathological liar?" He spoke in a hushed growl. Estiel's mouth fell open as she took in his question.

"You must truly enjoy trying my patience. Do you choose to acknowledge only part of my thoughts or is that your honest interpretation?" Estiel spat with furrowed brow and gritted teeth.

"Is that not what you think I am? Go on, humor me." Loki provoked and crossed one leg over the other. Estiel huffed and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Yes, yes I do. You have not only lied to me, but continue to discount the pain it causes me. The fact that you do not see the error in any of your actions, and that your claim they were created from good intentions, does not excuse you, Loki. There is a universal system of balance that you disrupt with every choice you make." Her voice was strained as her stress level grew. Looking back to him, she could not determine if his face portrayed surprise or understanding, with his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape.

"Interesting… you lecture me on universal justice? What do you know of justice when you clearly have never done anything wrong?" Loki said dejectedly.

"What are you alluding to?" Estiel felt the tension between them suddenly become suffocating. This was not going to end well, she thought.

"I am simply pointing out that, you, my darling, have never been found guilty of a lie, correct? That you, and everyone else around you, have never committed a sinful deed?" Loki leaned in close to her and stared into her worried eyes. Estiel held her breath as she tried to understand what he was doing.

"Ah, what do we have here? Silence." He teased and traced a cool finger along her jawline.

"Are you suggesting that I am a hypocrite?" She blurted out uneasily. A smile stretched over Loki's face, exposing his perfect, white teeth.

"Precisely, my clever love. So, before you condemn me, you ought to account for how alike we really are." He mused tauntingly and withdrew his hand.

"You cannot possibly believe that all bad deeds are equal… I have never lied to hurt anyone!" With a raised voice, she sounded puzzled.

"Neither have I. My lies have always served one purpose—to protect you." Loki spoke confidently, clearly satisfied with himself.

"And what of the pain they caused instead? What of Gynve's wellbeing, or the trust you have broken? Surely, you are not so delusional to think that they are of no consequence." Estiel realized that she probably would not win this argument, no matter how much she tried to reason with him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Consequence implies a reaction to an action. If one perceives an action to be negative, then so will the reaction be, too. Furthermore, the opposite stands true. I do not delude myself, Estiel, for I know my actions to stem from an honest desire to be with you. How can that be a bad thing?" Loki smiled slightly at her, though she could not discern its sincerity.

"Honest desire and bringing them to life at all costs are not interchangeable. As I stated before, regardless of intent, that alone does not excuse you." Estiel reaffirmed her stance in the argument. Loki's smile faded and his jaw visibly tightened.

"Well, it seems that we can only agree to disagree. It displeases me that you are so unwilling to understand my point of view." His words were laced with bitterness.

"I feel the same—I wish that we could just have a normal relationship." She murmured and hung her head low.

"Well, in an unrelated matter, I heard that you spoke with my mother. She was disappointed that you did not immediately accept her request." Loki said suspiciously. Without looking his way, Estiel shook her head.

"I did not deny it, either. I asked for time to consider it." She spoke carefully before glancing up at him. Loki raised his head back and narrowed his stare at her.

"If it is not a yes, it is a no. What could you possibly need to consider? It is an opportunity that any Asgardian would be honored to seize." His tone was a bit condescending.

"Truly, it is. However, I did not want to commit to an agreement that would not serve me well in the event of—" Estiel stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"In the event of what exactly?" He hissed through gritted teeth and rose to his feet.

"There are just too many variables involved." She said with a sigh, realizing her error. Loki scoffed and held his hands behind his back.

"Your uncertainty in our courtship is disturbing. Perhaps I could make the decision for you, would you prefer that?" He snapped venomously and looked at her with a glare. She felt her face become uncomfortably warm as he pushed her to resentment.

"Loki, you cannot force me to reside with you. It needs to be of my own freewill, unless you desire a slave instead of a partner." She remarked harshly. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"You assume I am referring to the queen's offer." His expression became mischievous, which was unsettling her.

"Oh, so you mean to decide, for me, the fate of our relationship?" Estiel asked in astonishment.

"Is that not what you are experiencing difficulty in choosing? To love me or leave me?" Loki shot her a cruel grin. She crossed her arms and watched him become elated with his strongly-worded question. He was spinning a web of entrapment, and she was playing into his scheme.

"I had not arrived at such a conclusion yet. In fact, I had hoped that more diplomatic options would present themselves in my ruminating." Estiel bit her lip as concern swelled in her mind.

"My darling, we both know that you have only two choices. That notion alone is what really leaves you sore." His callused tone caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

"I have not made a decision yet, nor am I ready to make one at this moment." She stated firmly.

"If you think that I will idly wait for you to inevitably turn on me, you are mistaken. So, make your choice now." He said severely as Estiel went to her feet.

"No, I shall not produce an answer out of an ultimatum—that is not how this works." She sounded upset as Loki leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Then there you have it, your great truth." He spoke quietly before placing a chilled kiss on her cheek. Estiel appeared perplexed as she stepped back.

"Loki… what are you saying?" She asked with a distressed voice. His emerald eyes burned into her with a sinister glimmer.

"I am done with you, Estiel. Consider the kiss a form of closure."

* * *

><p><strong>*Bahhh... T_T<strong>

**I know, this is painful to read. It is not over yet, but I am finding it very difficult to write him without his barriers. Writing next chapter now-might get it done by tonight. Hope you enjoyed this~ **


	27. Ashes

******Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in Marvel's movies/comics******

**Chapter 27: Ashes**

The realization that Loki was abandoning the relationship caused her extremities to instantly feel ice-cold. He stared at her for a moment, wondering what her reaction would be to his abrupt statement. Estiel placed a hand on her hip and squinted her eyes as she stared back.

"You are a moron." Her tone conveyed agitation. Loki blinked and raised a brow.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked in dismay, clearly taken aback by her insult. She shook her head and turned to walk away, causing him to involuntarily step forward.

"Estiel!" Loki hissed and grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around to face him, and appeared relatively calm.

"You said you were done with me, so leave me alone." She said nonchalantly as he looked bewildered.

"So you accept it so easily? I thought you would have something to say." He felt faint wisps of remorse for pushing her to this lack of care. She simply balled her fists and flung her arms to her sides in frustration.

"I see through your façade, and frankly, I am appalled by your decision. If I am so easily discarded, so easily cast aside, then you have only proven that this is not worth fighting for." Estiel spat and jerked from his hand.

"Your love for me is not worth fighting for?" He questioned, though it was apparent that she was not interested in the discussion.

"And what of it? It seems that it is not returned, in any regard. If it were, you would not be saying such terrible things." Her tone was mocking, though hurt. As he brought his palms together and rested his chin on his fingertips, Estiel inhaled a breath quickly before covering her face with her hands. Guilt tugged at his heartstrings, forcing him to touch her arm. She groaned loudly.

"Perhaps I was merely testing your resolve. Does that make you feel better?" He asked playfully. With her body tense, she lowered her hands and shook her head.

"After all that I have endured for you… you dare test me…?" Estiel's voice trembled a bit and her expression was angry.

"Well, if you are so indecisive, I hoped to ease some of the burden by shortening the duration." Loki remarked calmly.

"There are no words!" Estiel shrieked and began to march by him.

"We are not done here." Loki countered sharply as he turned around to watch her leave. Estiel paused and looked back briefly.

"We most certainly are!" She yelled at him with furious, watery eyes. He shrugged and raised his hands up in defeat.

"I simply want to reach a resolution. If you would just—"

"There has been resolution! You broke things off between us; whether as a test or for good, I care not!" Estiel shouted, seething with rage.

"Then return the ring." Loki called her bluff, checking for vulnerability in her course of action.

"Oh, I will—to the jeweler." She snapped and watched Loki's eyes become fiery.

"Are you implying that you would sell it?" He asked cautiously, shocked by her words.

"Precisely! Is it not my right to do so? You retracted the engagement, not I. Good day to you, my prince." Estiel said before looking away and continuing out of the garden. Loki stood there, utterly humiliated. He believed that she was not serious—that he would speak with her when her attitude was less severe.

* * *

><p>Hours later, back at Estiel's home, she bid her parents good evening after a long talk. They had lectured her for a while on their disappointment and how they expected better from their eldest child. However, she accepted the harsh criticism with grace, which seemed to smooth over her parents' frustrations. She did not disclose what transpired between her and Loki earlier in the day, knowing they would use it against her. Instead, she allowed them to believe that she intended to be with him still.<p>

The three discussed Gynve's condition, which had improved since the fight. He stayed in a guest wing of the house, which was akin to a cottage attached to the main home. Gynve refused to return to Vanaheim in his condition, fearing the Bifrost would be too powerful for his weakened mental state to handle. Though sight in one eye was restored, his right one seemed beyond healing capability. Darana told her that he now wore a patch over the blinded eye, which Gynve did not fret about. He was grateful for being capable of sight at all. She found it difficult to not become emotional when she thought of Gynve's injuries, having seen him so badly ravaged by his own powers.

Estiel asked if his memories had returned at all, and her parents informed her that he tirelessly worked at recalling them. Between mental practice and various spells, he began to remember snippets of the past century. In time, he would likely regain most of his powers and memories.

Though she was reluctant, and admittedly ashamed, her parents encouraged her to visit with him. As she walked around the outside of her house, the sun was setting in the distance and casted a golden glow on everything it touched. With a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door of the little cottage. When she heard it unlock and begin to open, she forced a smile on her face.

"Lord Frotneir, I came to check on you this evening. Would you like some company?" She asked politely, feeling the anxiety build in her belly. Gynve's handsome face smiled back at her genuinely, and she saw a sparkle in his grey eye.

"If all who paid me a visit were as lovely as you, my lady, then I would be obliged to entertain at all times. Please, come in." His smooth, masculine voice lured her through the door and into the cozy home. A faint blush showed on her face as he placed a warm hand on the small of her back to lead them to the dining table.

"How are you feeling, Lord Frotneir?" She asked formally, uneasy to use his first name since he might feel less acquainted with her. Gynve poured her a glass of juice and placed it in her hand.

"Please, call me Gynve. And I am feeling well, actually. How about yourself, Estiel?" Gynve's boy-like charm was endearing, even though he wore an eye patch, she noted.

"I am alright, thank you. May I?" She reached across the small table at his face. Gynve nodded as his tender smile faded. Estiel slowly lifted the patch and looked at him. His iris was incredibly pale, nearly white, and his pupil was a murky shade of blue. Picking up a candle, she waved it in front of him and squinted her eyes as she tried to see if the pupil would dilate. Gynve watched her intently, feeling privileged to be checked by her.

"I appreciate your concern and admire your skill." Gynve murmured softly, catching her off guard. Estiel allowed herself to smile slightly, unable to overcome his flattery.

"You are welcome." She whispered as she replaced the patch over his eye.

"I think it makes me appear mysterious. Is it working?" He asked as he turned to the side, striking a pose. His sandy-brown hair fell over the patch and she giggled quietly.

"It is becoming of you." Estiel mused and took a sip of her drink.

"May I share something with you?" Gynve leaned back in his seat and tilted his head.

"Of course." She replied and placed the glass on the table.

"I remember you… while most images are a blur, I remember meeting you clearly. Your lavender gown with the high collar, your hair pulled high into a bun, and the kindness in your eyes. We were going to marry, and I was happy." He said, sounding nostalgic. Estiel looked surprised, but quickly lowered her eyes from him.

"Why do you think that is?" She asked because she did not know what else to say. Gynve chuckled a bit before answering.

"I wish I knew…" He whispered sadly, but then cleared his throat. Estiel hesitantly returned her gaze to him, and she caught him staring at her.

"What is it?" She questioned as his stare made her feel exposed. He was reading her, listening to her, and learning her secrets—at least, she felt that way.

"Is this the first time we've been alone?" He observed her and sensed her anxiety.

"Well, no… I mean, yes. Yes, I thought we had been alone before, but I was mistaken." She stumbled over her words and nervousness caused her insides to knot up.

"Why do I make you anxious?" Gynve's voice was warm and full of interest—she blushed again.

"I know not why. Perhaps it is from your fixation on me." She said with a giggle, trying to shake the embarrassment. She took another swig of juice to distract herself.

"My fixation? Oh dear, imagine if both of my eyes were on you. You would surely collapse under my gaze." He remarked and chuckled, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand in case she spat out her juice. Swallowing hard, Estiel smiled and shook her head.

"Indeed, indeed." She managed to say before Gynve stood up and stretched his hand out to her. She slowly took it and he led her to a large, comfortable couch on the other side of the room.

"Estiel, I have been working very diligently at recovering my mind. Mainly, from the most recent events and backward. I have pieced together what caused this, and I need your help in the last step." Gynve's tone was serious, almost intimidating. She clasped her hands in her lap and nodded a bit.

"What do you need from me?"

"I need another's source energy to join my own. You see, some memories will probably be unrecoverable, but the rest are simply inaccessible while I am weak. Ironically, in order for me to regain mental strength, I need my memories. That is where your magic will aid me." He sat facing her, his loose linen shirt revealing his smooth, fair skin of his collarbone and chest.

"But… that means you will not only have to initiate it, you will have to be strong enough to end it, too. We would have to create a connection, like the one that caused your injuries…" She said the last part quietly, uneasy about the proposition. Gynve sighed and rubbed his face, visibly stressed.

"Yes, you are correct. Please, help me Estiel. I could ask another, but I trust you." He implored and she pursed her lips tightly. How could she deny him in such a request?

"Alright, I will..." She sat up straight, as did he, and reached her arm out to him. His took her hand and gently held it in his.

"Thank you, my lady. Shall I begin?" Gynve's gratitude showed through his wide smile as she nodded. With a steady focus, he searched for her energy. Like a moth to a flame, his consciousness fluttered to the silver glow that surrounded her body. With a swift move of his own aura, their energies intertwined, and a bridge was made. Estiel allowed him to syphon her power, feeling a slight void where she was once full. The process seemed painfully slow to her as her eyelids grew heavy.

Though it was only moments later, Gynve severed the connection between their auras, and gasped at the surged of new magic coursing in him. Estiel rested her head against the back of the seat and tried to fight off exhaustion.

"Did… it work?" She whispered, unable to manage more words. Gynve panted as a sheen of sweat covered him, and he did not answer her. Estiel furrowed her brow at him, something was wrong.

"Gynve…? Are you alright?" She watched him take shallow breaths until he finally looked up at her. His expression was far from the warm, charming smile from earlier. As his breathing slowed to a reasonable pace, he finally spoke.

"I don't just have my memories—I have yours, too."

* * *

><p><strong>*Dun, dun, dunnnn... to be continued. I promise not to wait too long before the next update! However, here is your fair warning: the story will be ending soon, most likely at 30. This is a lead up to the first Thor movie, which obviously does not have my OC. I thank you all for your support and feedback, <em>muah<em>! I will most likely write a new story after this one, so perhaps you will enjoy that one, too. Goodnight lovelies!***


	28. Revenge

********Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in Marvel's movies/comics********

**Chapter 28: Revenge**

After splashing cold water on her face, Estiel quickly dried herself and looked up into the mirror. Back in her bedchambers, upon waking from a bad dream, she thought it was necessary to shake the images by rinsing off at the sink. Mainly, Estiel was trying to overcome the sense of doom that was gnawing at her insides. When Gynve pieced her memories together with his, he became so enraged that he had grown silent. When all she could elicit were daunting glares from him, she had bowed her head and left. Now, as she stared at herself in the mirror, Estiel worried what he would do with the knowledge of Loki's attempts on Gynve's life.

She sighed and dipped her head down in anguish. To her left on the counter, she caught sight of her ring from the dark prince. It shimmered brightly, as if it called out to her. Estiel narrowed her eyes and reared back upon the realization that she had not left it in the washroom. In fact, she distinctly recalled leaving it in her little jewelry box by her wardrobe. Hesitantly, she reached down and lifted it into her hand. As her eyes began to look back at her reflection, she gasped at the image of Loki behind her.

"Bloody Helheim! You frightened me!" She spun around and smacked him hard on the shoulder. Loki pretended to receive a terrible blow and wince before a smile spread over his slender face.

"Sorry, darling. You seem to have misplaced your engagement ring—I was only trying to be helpful." He smirked at her wickedly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Estiel only leered at him sorely as he lingered a bit by her face.

"I did not misplace it and you know better. What do you want with me at this hour? Are you not aware of how late it is?" She spat sharply while walking out of the washroom and into her bedchamber. Loki crossed his arms behind his back and sauntered behind her.

"Ah, is it not obvious? I plan to bed you." Loki said seductively. Estiel froze, then turned to face him.

"Excuse me? That's a bit forward, even for you." She choked out, her throat feeling tight. He chuckled to himself and gracefully sat on her bed.

"Oh, silly me. I meant _share the bed_ with you." With a wide, toothy grin, he patted the spot next to him. Unamused, she raised a brow and leaned against the bedpost instead.

"I have not forgiven you. I still consider us separated—so I do not find your presence in my room, on my bed, very appropriate at the moment." Estiel's vexed tone was rather calm, since she was so exhausted.

"I thought that by now you would realize I could never let my little bird fly away. I would be so lonely…" Loki remarked, trying to earn her sympathy. She scoffed at him.

"Oh, lonely indeed. For no woman in all the nine realms would tolerate you as I have." She quipped and suppressed the smile that was beginning to show on her face.

"Come now, any woman would be so privileged to be in my company. I would be lonely by choice." He corrected her, sounding rather honest.

"That's just preposterous. Why would anyone choose to be lonely?" Estiel tilted her head and finally smirked at him, unable to hide it now.

"Well, I would rather be left alone than in the presence of another. I do not believe there is another being in all of existence who could make me feel the way you do." Loki spoke softly and looked up to her. His bright, emerald orbs were almost hypnotizing.

"And what way would that be, exactly?" Estiel probed, her interest thoroughly piqued. Loki extended his hand to her and caressed the side of her torso.

"Loved… understood. Reason to be better than I am." Loki whispered and quickly looked down, not willing himself to feel too vulnerable again. With his gentle words, she felt herself begin to melt. She cursed herself internally—_oh, you imprudent sap, how you must love this despicable man so._

"Though that is well and good, I wish you could make me feel that way, too, instead of a fool." Estiel nipped with a pout and playfully kicked his leg. He grinned and quickly reached forward to grab her. As she squealed a bit, he took her in his arms and lowered her over his lap facing him.

"I know I do, for I am the fool. Perhaps, there is no karma controlling the balance of the worlds, because I have done nothing in this life to deserve your love." Loki murmured while staring deeply into her eyes. The corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile upon hearing him speak truthfully.

"Perhaps you did in your previous life. Or maybe I had committed a treacherous crime and you are _my_ punishment." Estiel began to giggle and watched as he wore a child-like expression of amusement.

"You do realize that you speak ill of your future husband? We must remedy that habit at once." Loki teased and started to tap his fingers into her sides. With wide-eyes, she laughed and squirmed under his touch.

"No, no! S-stop that!" Estiel quickly gripped his hands and pulled them away from her. As her gaze met Loki's, his playful laugh ceased, and slowly replaced by a sinful stare. Abruptly, he reached under her and moved her swiftly to the mattress. She rolled to her side with a huff and felt helpless as he crawled up next to her.

"Tell me, why do you love me?" He asked as he began to unbutton his armored coat. With a nervous smile, she answered him.

"Why do I love you? Hmm…" She said softly as she watched him undress. A hot, red flash of embarrassment colored her cheeks, forcing her to look away.

"It's quite safe to look at me, darling. As godly as I may be, you will not faint, I assure you. In any regard, continue… you love me because…?" Loki teased her and finished undressing to his underclothes. He heard her chuckle a bit to herself.

"Because you are so unrivaled in wit and intelligence. You stimulate me endlessly with your ideas and opinions…even arguing with you makes me feel alive. Though I would like to hypothetically stab you at times." Estiel whispered playfully to him, surprised to see a pout form on his face.

"And what of my looks? Do you even find me attractive?" Loki inquired bluntly.

"I find you quite beautiful for a man." Estiel replied with a smirk.

"Well, I find you quite beautiful for a woman." He retorted as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Touché…" She said, obviously in better spirits than before. Loki touched his fingertips to her chin and held it there for a moment as he looked at her.

"I love you…" he breathed, sounding like he could hardly utter the words. Estiel simply nodded and leaned close to him, grazing his lips with hers.

"I know…" she whispered back sarcastically, causing him to scoff and press himself into a hard kiss with her. Her hand reached into his raven-black hair and he wrapped his arms around her firmly. As their embrace grew more intense, the pace of their kiss sped up as well. Soon, Loki was on top of her and moved against her in ways that she could only have imagined.

She kissed him boldly, feeling a desire, a warmth build for him. However, as that very yearning sparked into a flame and then into a fire, her chest began to feel tight. Loki slowed his lust-fueled pursuit when he noticed that she looked pained.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, half-panting. As his eyes focused on her face, he took in her fearful expression. She looked up to meet his gaze and tried to still herself.

"Loki…" She whispered so quietly, almost only mouthing his name. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Yes, my love?" He answered with heavy concern. She blinked back tears that were on the verge of spilling. Her thoughts raced between the huge step forward they were about to take and her bad dreams. In them, she witnesses a battle between Gynve and Loki, which brought her back to what took place hours ago. The impending sense of dread coupled with her powerful desire to be with Loki was too much to bear.

"I am afraid…" Estiel confessed with a trembling voice as tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. Loki, feeling immensely guilty, quickly wiped them away with his fingers.

"Shh, shh. There, there now. Do not weep, my little bird, there is nothing to fear. Come, let us sleep now." He moved off of her and rested at her side. She quickly buried her face into his chest and hugged him tight. For the first time, Loki truly could not, and did not, want to be selfish. This was far too important to him to press the matter, even if he was more than ready to share a passionate night with her. He gently stroked her shoulder and placed delicate kisses in her hair. If there was one thing he would not spoil, it would be the first time they shared one another. At least in that area, he would be certain it was right by Estiel.

"There is something I must tell you." She whispered into the crook of his neck. Without stopping his tender caressing, he listened patiently for what she wanted to say.

"I saw Gynve earlier." His body tensed in the slightest at her comment—had she been unfaithful? He wondered as his thoughts became turbid.

"How is the brute? I heard that his costly education over the last few decades was now a waste." Loki said with disdain, though he was trying to be lighthearted. Estiel shifted and looked up to him.

"He knows everything now…" she said timidly, trying to gauge his reaction. Loki's nostrils flared slightly as he raised a brow at her.

"By everything, do you mean _everything_?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. She swallowed hard before nodding.

"Yes, he requested my help in restoring his memories. We created a bridge and—"

"You gave him your aural energy? Are you a lunatic? He could have drained you! And with your energy, he now possesses your memories, your secrets, everything!" Loki spoke with a sharp tongue, but quickly shook his head. Estiel looked down sadly, feeling how disappointed he was in her.

"I was only trying to right what was wrong. If I had known it would have led to this, I obviously would have declined aid." She said in a low voice. Loki cupped her face in his hand and sighed.

"Let us discuss it in the morning. Tonight, I want to rest beside you, and not be riddled with nightmares." He said and kissed her sweetly. Estiel smiled into the gesture and nodded.

"Okay…" She said cheerfully, though hushed. Loki pulled her into him and immediately began to relax himself. As the first waves of sleep lapped over him, he felt a warm moisture carry him to slumber.

"Loki?" Estiel called out, sounding alarmed.

"What?" He asked and sat up slightly. As his eyes opened again, she let out a loud gasp.

"Loki! Your eyes are bleeding!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Every time I begin to write out the scene where they are getting intimate, I have to stop! If I ever do, it will a one-shot on its own somewhere. What do you think? ^_^''' But anyway, this was fun to write because I feel like Loki was trying to let his defenses down a bit while she was putting some up. We shall see how this goes~ thank you for all your wonderful support and feedback. I adore you for brightening my day!<strong>


	29. Curse

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in Marvel's movies/comics**********

**Chapter 29: Curse**

He brought his fingertips to his cheek and immediately confirmed that he felt wetness streaking down his face. Estiel held her hands over her mouth in horror. As he blinked several times, he felt more liquid seep from his eyes—causing his vision to diminish. With a determined leap, he bolted from the bed and to her vanity, which had a large mirror. Loki saw his green eyes tainted in crimson as the blood trickled from them.

"What sorcery is this?" Loki hissed and quickly stormed into the washroom. As he turned on the faucet, he began splashing his face vigorously. The blood rinsed into the sink water, leaving behind reddish stains. Estiel approached him and attempted to observe in a clinical manner. Loki snarled and backed away as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Let me see!" She demanded and grabbed his wrist. Loki turned to the mirror and opened his eyes wide. The blood had ceased to leak, though his vision was still blurry. As Estiel tugged his arm for him to turn, he growled and refused to move.

"This is some sort of curse!" He snapped, feeling angrier by the second. Estiel, with a deeply concerned look on her face, stared at his reflection to diagnose him.

"How can a curse do this? There must be a reasonable explanation for the hemorrhaging." She exclaimed as calmly as she could. Loki's temper bested him as his eyes shut and he slammed his fists onto the counter, cracking the marble. Estiel stepped back and held herself.

"Give me a moment!" He yelled in anguish, clearly flustered by the sudden onset of the trauma. She nodded slowly and looked down.

"Please, my love, compose yourself." She muttered. With a growl, he took in a few deep breaths to steady his rage. When he finally opened his eyes, Loki turned around and stared at her.

"What do you suppose this is then?" He asked spitefully, though he did not intend to direct it at her.

"I do not know for certain. We must run some tests first—without any physical damage, it could only be an internal rupture or—"

"Tests! I have no time for tests! This is a curse, magically induced by someone with a great motive for revenge." He spat and marched out of the washroom. Bewildered, Estiel followed after him.

"Loki, where are you going? You might not be well! Listen to me!" Estiel pleaded as she watched him ready himself to leave. He shot her a dreadful glance.

"You are right, for I am not well. I am going to eradicate this spell by destroying its caster." Loki said bluntly before fading into thin air. Her thoughts turned to Gynve, and began to run out of her bedchamber to his cottage.

* * *

><p>The cool air of night did little to relieve Estiel of her flushed appearance. She was beginning to panic, not knowing what awaited her at the little guesthouse. Her feet nearly tripped on one another as she rounded the corner and reached the front door. As she lifted her fist to beat at it, the door opened, and she now stood face-to-face with Gynve.<p>

"Ah, my lady, what a pleasant surprise." He said without a hint of cheer in his voice. Estiel quickly pushed him aside to enter the cottage.

"Are you alone?" She asked aggressively before catching sight of another standing behind Gynve. The large frame immediately forced her to stop and gasp.

"No, I am not alone, but Prince Thor was just taking his leave." Gynve stated nonchalantly. Thor narrowed his eyes on her and tilted his head.

"Lady Estiel, what brings you here at this hour?" His booming voice interrupted her thoughts as she stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out, not realizing how disrespectful she sounded until after the fact. Gynve closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"Lord Frotneir called me here to discuss political matters." The blonde responded as he crossed his arms. Estiel was beginning to feel foolish, so she nodded with a short curtsy.

"Forgive me, Prince Thor. I apologize for being so rude—my manners seem to escape me." She drew her eyes to the floor as she waited for his criticism. However, Thor only chuckled lightly, and Gynve smirked.

"Aye, you are forgiven my lady. Think nothing of it, for I have misplaced my manners a time or two!" He bellowed merrily, causing her to ease her posture.

"So, why are you here, Estiel?" Gynve questioned and moved towards her. Thoughts of where Loki could be began to pool in her mind.

"I… um, I had a frightful dream." She said, unsure of where she was going with the excuse. Gynve gave her a wary look before replying.

"You came here because you are frightened?" Gynve's tone was a mixture between sincere and puzzled. Estiel shook her head as Thor watched them.

"No, I had a nightmare about you. I came to see if you were alright." Her statement did not sound very convincing, though the men seemed to accept it.

"Lord Frotneir is more than capable of looking after himself, dear lady. In any case, I commend you for your concern and bravery in seeing to his wellbeing. I must be on my way now—there is much ale to drink and women to please tonight!" Thor said with such cheer that it was difficult for Estiel to scoff at him. Gynve maintained his smirk as he nodded.

"Again, you have my most humble gratitude for speaking with me under such short notice, sire. I look forward to joining you at your coronation in the coming weeks." Gynve said while Thor walked out.

"Of course! I plan on making it a three-day event! Perhaps longer, for it shall be a spectacular celebration. Good night to you, Lord Frotneir, Lady Estiel." Thor exclaimed as he tipped his head and turned to leave. Gynve did the same and closed the door. Estiel suddenly felt very awkward.

"You will be attending the coronation?" She spoke softly and looked around the room. Gynve sighed before turning towards her.

"I know why you are here. And no, your beloved is not around to attack me. I felt his presence earlier, right before you arrived. However, I imagine his brother prevented him from making an appearance." Gynve sounded somewhat vexed, even if he was rather calm. Estiel did not know how to reply to him. He slowly stepped closer to her, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"He is a rotten scoundrel. Even with all your memories, I cannot possibly understand why you long for him…" He said in a whisper while backing Estiel up against the wall. He placed both of his strong arms on either side of her, effectively inciting intimidation.

"Did you place a curse on him?" Estiel asked meekly. Gynve glared into her eyes, then brought his hand to her cheek.

"Yes."

"Undo it…" her voice was shaky, anxiety was building in her chest. A looming sense of danger was all around her and she silently prayed that she could convince him to stop.

"Not for his sake. He not only robbed me of one eye, but also tried to murder me in cold blood. So, no, not until I have justice." Gynve said confidently. As he continued to stroke her cheek, his finger traced down her jawline to her neck, where the scar was.

"Estiel, he nearly took your own life. How could you forgive such a monster?" He asked with a pained look on his face. After taking a deep breath, she grabbed his hand and lifted it from her.

"You know why. And I do not view him as a monster. Please, remove the spell." She requested in her most courageous tone. He scoffed and leaned down, his nose nearly touching hers.

"Not until I have repaid him in the same manner as he has me." He growled, causing her to tremble where she stood.

"You are scaring me…" she whispered. Suddenly, Gynve relaxed his features as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"It is not my intent. I hope you understand why I am doing this. One day, my life was perfect; I was the image of health, and I had a betrothed who was a match for me in every way. The next day, I am the victim of a jealous, spiteful creature who saw to my downfall. I shall have my revenge, no matter the cost." He said softer than before. Estiel's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please, do not hurt him, for in doing so hurts me, too." She implored pitifully. Looking away, she squeezed her eyes shut and fought against the lump in her throat. He lifted her chin, however, and she had no choice but to look at him.

"Then I offer you a promise." Gynve's body pressed into hers, pinning her against the wall. Estiel wanted to scream, fear gripping her being.

"If you pledge yourself to me and continue with the betrothal, I will lift the curse." He murmured. Stifling a huff, she shot him a discerning eye.

"That is absurd…" she retorted.

"Otherwise, every night as he sleeps, his eyes will bleed until he shrivels up into dust." His voice was tense, as was his body, and Estiel pushed against him. Though he was angry, he moved off of her and watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"He will die?" She nearly screamed and pulled at her own hair, panicked. Gynve's expression turned stoic and only nodded.

"But…no, there must be another way! Even if I agreed to your terms, Loki would surely end you!" Estiel cried, unable to contain her stress. As he took her hands, Gynve pulled them down to her sides to prevent her from ripping out her hair.

"Of course, I realize that. That is why we would immediately return to Vanaheim. He would not be capable of harming us there." He said with poise. Estiel did not appear convinced and furrowed her brow.

"Do you even hear yourself speak? Loki would cross the Nine Realms to get his way!" She spat with disdain.

"Perhaps, but he would be banned from Vanaheim. I would see to his inability to set foot in my homeland." Gynve was growing impatient and crossed his arms.

"I…cannot accept your terms, Gynve. I would never forgive myself for such a betrayal; I am sorry." Estiel whispered sadly before attempting to leave. He gripped her arm tightly, causing her to wince in pain.

"I was afraid you would say that. Regardless, he will suffer your disloyalty—with or without your consent." Gynve remarked as he took a cloth from his pocket and shoved it over her mouth. Estiel screamed out before kicking his shin and pulled at the cloth. Having managed to free herself from him, she could smell a strange scent under her nose. With a sudden wave of dizziness, she stumbled about and slid down the wall to the floor.

"What is happening?" She asked, breathless and afraid. Gynve crouched down in front of her and touched her hand.

"Everything is alright, my lady. I gave you something to help you be more… agreeable. Look at me." Gynve ordered as Estiel's eyes fluttered up to his face.

"Estiel, you will return with me to Vanaheim." He stated and watched her eyes squint.

"I will… return with you to Vanaheim?" She asked, utterly confused. It was as if she was dreaming, having lost control of her thoughts.

"Right. Now, take this pen. You will write a letter to Prince Loki explaining that you could no longer tolerate his terrible deeds and have decided to leave with me." Gynve placed a pen in her limp hand and snatched a piece of parchment off the table behind him. Estiel slowly took the pen and began moving it over the paper after he set it on the floor in front of her.

"Good, go on. I am deeply sorry that it has come to this, but he cannot go unscathed. I will have my revenge…"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: "These are not the droids you're looking for..." **

**Yes, her mind is now putty in Gynve's hands. I am incredibly torn as how this will turn out, so I urge you to comment on whether or not this should end in the next chapter. As always, I am having a great deal of fun writing this story and thoroughly enjoy sharing this with you all. It truly makes me feel great to know that others are enjoying my writing! I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days!***


	30. Farewell

************Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in Marvel's movies/comics************

**Chapter 30: Farewell**

_Loki,_

_I regretfully leave you this letter as the only explanation for my absence.  
>After all the lies and horrid acts you have committed, I have decided to start a new life.<br>A part of the decision is that I have chosen Gynve, which coincides with continuing the  
>betrothal to him.<br>Please allow me the chance at a happy life, one that is free of deceit. Farewell._

_-Estiel _

As Gynve's grey eye scanned the parchment, Estiel sat in the chair in front of him, completely listless. He had her write word-for-word the contents of the letter.

"This will do. Now, go back to your bedchambers. I will need you to get some rest and rise early. You will change your clothes and leave this letter on your desk. We will say our goodbyes to your family and leave for Vanaheim shortly after. Do you understand, Estiel?" Gynve's masculine voice was low and firm. She simply stared at him with dead eyes, no light in them at all. He handed her the letter and she took it.

"Yes." She replied and slowly stood up. Gynve walked her to the door and saw her out.

"Estiel?" Gynve called out to her once more. As she turned to face him, Gynve smiled at her.

"I know you are confused, but once the potion wears off in a few days, you will be yourself again." He reassured, though she only nodded once to indicate she was listening. Her mind was on autopilot, for she could not understand what was happening. To her, it was much like a dream—memories, reason, and feelings did not make much sense. Estiel had trouble remembering unless something was suggested to her.

While she continued to make her way around her home, something moved across the path in front of her. Not paying it much heed, she walked on. Then, a little black cat appeared from the shadows and paused in her way. Estiel stared at it, unsure of what to do now. It meow softly to her, staring into her eyes with its large, green orbs. It seemed familiar, though Estiel could not comprehend why.

She tilted her head to the side. There was something she had to do, but what was it? Suddenly, as she blinked, Estiel was compelled to take a step around the feline. This caused the cat to hiss at her, arching its back and forcing her to stop again.

"Move…" She said with no emotion and tried to get by the animal. It jumped up and snatched the parchment from her hand before it began to scurry down the path. Her brows knitted together in frustration and slowly followed after the cat. Estiel knew she had a task to complete with the letter—to leave it on the desk.

She grunted and picked up her pace. The black creature led her down the cobblestone path and off into the thicket. When she eventually lost sight of the cat, as well as her letter, Estiel slowed her stride to a stop.

It was apparent that she was lost somewhere in the darkest parts of the wooded area nearby. Though she would have easily been able to find her way back in daytime, it was very difficult to tell which direction led to her house in the darkness.

In the distance, Loki, in his cat form, possessed the remarkable feline ability of enhanced night vision. As his sharp pupils dilated, he could see his dearest shuffling through the brush. He dropped the parchment on the ground and pawed at it to turn it over. Though he knew Estiel had left Gynve's company, he was not aware of what might have taken place—especially while his brother was there. Curiosity took over as he began to read the letter.

The last line of the note simply crushed him: _Please allow me the chance at a happy life, one that is free of deceit. Farewell. _The black cat's little ears drooped down sadly as he lowered his head.

Loki, even with his best efforts, was being deceitful in that very moment. Here, he led her into the wooded area, disguised as a feline, so that he would be able to read her letter. He watched Estiel hug herself and kneel to the ground, looking all about her surroundings in apprehension. A low whimper came from her throat as her aimless mind wandered into a nightmare. Her eyes played tricks on her, allowing her insecurities to manifest into thoughts of being trapped in an abyss.

With saddened eyes, Loki went to her, and rubbed up against her side. Estiel flinched at the sensation, though relieved that she was not alone anymore.

"Where is my letter?" She asked softly as she ran a hand down the cat's spine. Loki tiptoed around her until he sat in front of her. As she watched the creature stare back at her with its large green eyes, she realized that it was changing. Before she could truly register what was taking place, the animal shape-shifted into Loki, who sat on the ground in front of her. She blinked a few times, afraid that she was seeing a ghost. Thoughts of Loki seemed so far away—_why was it so difficult to remember?_ She thought.

"I am not angry with you…" Loki started with a sorrowful tone. Estiel just looked at him, unable to care about his statement. He felt as if she had truly made up her mind, for she showed no concern on her face. Given the sting of the situation, he felt his eyes begin to water slightly.

"I understand, you know. I would not have chosen that wretched brute for you, though the heart wants what the heart wants." Loki babbled on, not eliciting any reaction from her. She simply watched him with lifeless eyes, to which Loki seemed oblivious.

"Well, I suppose I do not have much else to say… if I did not love you to the degree that I do, I assure you that I would not be as calm as I am. It is because of how much you mean to me that compels me to honor your request." Loki's voice cracked as his eyes threatened to overflow. Estiel looked down as the sight of him was beginning to make her feel… unsettled.

"My request?" She asked. Loki cleared his throat.

"In the letter. I read it…" He said, unwilling to state the obvious.

"Do you have it?" Estiel's attention was immediately fixed on her task again. Loki shrugged before nodding.

"I do." He replied dejectedly. Estiel held out her open hand to him.

"Give it to me." She ordered, though not overtly rude. Loki raised a brow and slowly reached into his vest and withdrew the parchment. He watched her eyes follow his hand the whole time—why was she so focused on it?

"I have already read the letter; why would you want it now?" He asked suspiciously. Estiel leaned forward and snatched it from him, and began to rise to her feet.

"Hmm, because I must leave it on the desk." She said curtly before turning around, searching the distance for a way out. Loki slowly went to her side and appeared a bit worried.

"Estiel? Have you nothing to say to me?" His tone was pleading as he hoped for a more satisfying farewell. Without looking back to him, she replied.

"No." She answered bluntly, which further deepened the wound he felt. As she began to walk away, Loki reached out to her, wishing he knew how to stop her.

"I…" He started to say, but could not find the words. Estiel paused for a moment; perhaps this was his chance.

"I… I shall always love you…" he muttered, then immediately gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. Estiel, still facing away from him, lowered her head. His words caused an ache in her chest, though she could not conceive why. She took a step forward, but her breath hitched in her throat, preventing her from continuing.

"What is happening to me?" She began to tremble as she choked out the words. None of it made sense—she felt so empty. Loki narrowed his teary eyes before rushing over and turned her around by the shoulders.

"Estiel, tell me what I must do to resolve this. I cannot tolerate your indifference… I cannot allow you to abandon me like this." He looked into her eyes, void of emotion. Something was amiss, and it was beginning to trouble him. Instead of answering, she was silently staring at him.

"Why do you not speak? Do you hate me so much now?" Loki blurted frantically as his vulnerability set in.

"I must go. I have to rest and wake early…" she murmured before pulling back from him. Loki's mouth fell agape as she left him utterly puzzled.

"No, stop! You will tell me what you are thinking—you owe me at least that much!" Loki demanded, compelling Estiel to do just that.

"I think I am dreaming." She said vaguely. He huffed at her.

"Dreaming? Perhaps it is nightmare!" Loki exclaimed in exasperation.

"This is a nightmare?" She asked him in such a naïve manner, leading him to now suspect her.

"Estiel… sit down." He commanded and watched in dismay as she sat on the ground swiftly. He raised a brow and went further.

"Now, stand back up." Loki ordered and she followed through by rising off the ground. He blinked several times and leered at her.

"What did you and Lord Frotneir discuss?" His mind was working to unearth the cause of her bizarre behavior.

"He told me to pen the letter, go to sleep, wake early, leave the letter on the desk, and say goodbye to my family." Her reply was odd and completely monotone.

"Say goodbye? Where are you going?" He probed further.

"Vanaheim." Estiel said. Loki appeared a bit taken aback.

"I see… that was rather sudden. What led you to make this decision?" He tried to suppress his growing anger at her lack of expression.

"I am not certain." She answered, though he was not satisfied with it.

"What do you mean you are not certain? Surely, he said something to convince you." Loki was losing his patience and began to glare at her.

"I… do not remember." Estiel's voice strained at the stress that was unconsciously consuming her. Loki watched as the object of his affection struggled with her words. Then it dawned on him.

"This is a trick…" he muttered and his face contorted into a menacing fury. He snarled and tackled her to the ground, pinning her under him. Estiel was wide-eyed and breathing heavily in sheer surprise. He unsheathed his dagger from his hip and brought it to her neck.

"You are not Estiel, are you?! Where is she?!" Loki hissed as his dagger's blade pressed against her throat.

"Stop, stop!" Estiel begged while he glared with a terrifying rage at her.

"Fool! Did you truly think you could outsmart the God of Mischief and Lies! I know my Estiel better than anyone, and you certainly are not her!" He growled in her face with his teeth clenched. As he stared her in the eyes, his ragged breathing caught the scent of something. A strange odor—sickly sweet, radiating up to his nose from her. He slowly pulled his dagger back and sniffed her, first around her cheek, then along her jaw and mouth. Though he did not know what it was exactly, he recalled from his teachings that the scent of licorice correlated with a specific plant used in mind-altering concoctions.

"That bastard." Loki stated and rose off of her.

Then, a wicked smirk appeared on his features as he realized what had happened.

* * *

><p>Back at the cottage, Gynve was lying in his bed, sleeping. A knock at the door roused him from his rest. He rubbed at his good eye and quickly reached for his short sword. As he carefully moved through the little house with his weapon at his side, he opened the front door. His tense body relaxed when he saw it was Estiel standing there.<p>

"Estiel, I told you to go to sleep. Why are you here?" Gynve opened the door fully to her. Estiel took two steps toward him and paused.

"Loki said to give you this." She reached behind her to show him something. Gynve leaned forward and squinted his eye at her.

"Loki? Give me what exactly?" Gynve asked, slightly alarmed.

Suddenly, he gasped at the thrust against him. Estiel, with Loki's dagger in hand, impaled him in the chest. His eyes were wide with shock as he fell to his knees.

"He said to tell you, 'Farewell.'"

* * *

><p><strong>*Your feedback is much appreciated, for it has helped me decide how to shape this chapter. I hope this was as exciting to read as it was for me to write... next chapter will hopefully be less taxing on the nerves ;) <strong>

**Let me know what you think! Is anyone sad that Gynve is dead? By the hand of Estiel, no less!***


	31. Absolution

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any original characters depicted in the comics/movies.*  
><strong>**

**Chapter 31: Absolution**

Upon waking, Estiel thrashed around on the bed when she realized that it was not her own. With an aggravated sigh, it was apparent that she was in Loki's bedchamber. Her sleepy eyes settled on him standing out on the balcony. His back was to her, hands neatly folded behind him. With a graceful turn, Loki narrowed his gaze on his waking love.

"Finally up at last. You must be famished." His smooth voice had its usual effect on her mood—calming. Estiel slid off the large mattress and looked down at herself.

"You dressed me in this?" She asked, sounding mildly astonished by the elegant sleeping attire she was wearing. Green, silky, and embellished with golden flower patterns, the outfit was far more elaborate than anything she would ever sleep in. As Loki sauntered over to the little table that held a tray of food and a juice pitcher, he gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh, I did more than just dress you." He said with a devilish wink. Estiel pursed her lips into a line of disapproval, though she knew he was likely being playful.

"Right. Well, then, I hope you enjoyed yourself." She said mockingly before taking a seat at the table across from him. He only grinned at her as he began to nibble at the food.

As she tore off a piece of bread and placed it in her mouth, a thought crossed her mind. Her chewing slowed and she blinked. Suddenly, she gasped and began to cough. Loki looked puzzled at her.

"Here, drink this." He said and offered her a glass of juice. She quickly slapped it away, causing the glass to fly out of his hand and shatter on the marble floor. The light red liquid splashed a few feet across his bedchambers, along with shards of broken glass. Loki's nostrils flared in contempt and he stood up. Estiel continued to cough and attempt to catch her breath.

"Estiel!" He snapped and glared down at her. She held one hand, balled into a fist, at her chest while the other covered her cough.

"I will be executed!" She cried out as she appeared severely panicked. He furrowed his brow at the statement before kneeling at her side.

"Executed? Why are you saying that?" He placed his hands on her arms and pulled slightly to get her attention. With the look of a frightened animal in her eyes, she heaved a breath.

"Gynve!" Estiel shrieked in a higher-than-normal pitch. Loki realized that she must be recalling the event from a few days ago. He worried that this would happen, yet he had not prepared for her reaction.

"I murdered him! Oh, Loki, they will execute me for this!" She cried and leaned down, resting her head on the table. As his jaw tightened at the upset he was witnessing, Loki gently smoothed his hand over her back.

"No, my darling. I would never allow such an absurd fate to befall you." He said as softly as he could. Estiel turned her head towards him and frowned.

"You were there…" Her voice broke as she slowly raised her head up.

"Correct." He retorted sharply, awaiting to face her anger.

"I.. do not understand. What did you do to me? Why do I now have blood on my hands?" She asked desperately before her expression turned into a deathly glare.

"I did nothing to you. He somehow managed for you to inhale or consume lithleberry toxins and it inhibited your judgment." Loki answered curtly and stood.

"I do not believe you… You are lying." she whispered in shock. As he sighed, he only shook his head at her. Estiel clutched her throat as she began to accept the truth. Her thoughts slowly synced with her memory and fuzzy images of the last few days were coming into view.

_When Gynve fell to his knees, she watched him convey the disappointing expression of betrayal on his face. She had killed him by driving a blade through his heart. As his body collapsed to the bottom of the doorstep, Loki appeared. _

"_Estiel, it's time to leave." He murmured into her ear. They returned to the palace at some point and quietly went to his bedchambers. Loki paced the room a long while before he asked her to go to sleep. Though he might have rested with her, those memories were evasive._

_The next day, and the two days after that, Loki locked her in his room to keep her from wandering aimlessly in her dream-like state. Each day, they woke together, ate together, but he left for the majority of the time. Estiel read a few books, for Loki ordered her to do so in his absence. Upon his return late in the evenings, she could only recall two images: one of him staring at her while she read, and the other of him holding her hand. _

Estiel strained to remember what he had said to her last night, though it only temporarily distracted her. Thoughts of the dagger she held plunging into Gynve's chest forced Estiel to look down at her trembling hands. All life was precious, and she had stolen his—the weight of her actions began to press down harshly. She brought a shaking hand over her mouth before a howling scream escaped her. Loki shuddered at the audible sorrow; he did not sympathize, as he hated Gynve, but it was apparent that she was overwhelmed with guilt. He watched his love scream again as she lost control of herself. With a swift extension of her arm, she effectively flung everything off the table and onto the floor. The contents of the tray and pitcher crashed and splattered in multiple directions. He quickly narrowed his eyes on her and prepared to restrain the emotional woman.

"Everything has been taken care of. Do not concern yourself with it any longer—there is no evidence." Loki admonished, hoping to ease her pain.

"If there is justice, we shall both burn for this!" Estiel yelled and turned to him with tears in her eyes. Loki stared back at her, unmoved and expressionless.

"Not unless we are caught." He said curtly. This only struck a nerve with her—she immediately stood up and stepped close to him. While placing her hands on his vest, she pulled him to her face.

"I beg your pardon? 'Not unless we are caught'? How can you possibly live with this on your conscience?" Estiel asked with disdain in her voice as her gaze searched his emerald eyes for emotion.

"One does not lose sleep over removing a rat from the pantry." Loki sneered, comparing Gynve to a common pest. Estiel's eyes widened at his heartless comment.

"Gynve was right, you **are** a monster." She spat, causing Loki to snarl and push her back. As she gasped loudly, Loki suddenly felt ill as he realized the chair was behind her. Estiel backed over the seat and fell to the floor—landing in the mess of food, drink, and broken glass. He quickly went to her.

"Damn. Estiel, I—"

"Do not touch me!" Estiel yelped and took a deep breath. She was shifted on her side, one arm flat against the debris and one hand pushing herself up. Her face was red with shame; not only had she toppled over onto the floor, but she was lying in a mess of her own doing for throwing it all off of the table. Loki gripped her shoulders, ignoring her command, and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry… I did not mean for you to fall." Loki whispered solemnly. He was not sure which was more hurtful—her calling him a monster, or accidentally causing her to tumble over. Estiel shed silent tears against his shoulder, overwrought with a variety of negative feelings. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he gently cupped her face.

"My darling, tell me what to do to make this better…" he murmured with gloomy concern in his features.

"You said something important last night, what was it?" Estiel questioned. While Loki wiped at her arm and hands with a cloth napkin, careful not to brush the cuts that were bleeding slightly, and paused to stare at her.

"Last night? I said many things." He replied evasively and continued to help clean her off.

"Do not pretend to be daft, Loki. You know exactly what I am alluding to...your story." She snapped and pulled away from his touch.

"Ah, right. Perhaps I could tell you another story then?" Loki smirked at her, though she was not amused.

"No, I want to hear you tell it again. If you refuse, I shall walk out of that door and not see you again." Estiel threatened, which only frustrated him. He sighed loudly while taking her hand.

"When I was only a child of six years, I foolishly stole a baby animal from its nest in the forest. At the time, I was quite lonely, you see, for I had very few friends. Children my age would flock to my golden-haired brother and shied away from me for being… different. In any case, I took this little creature, which could hardly walk on its own, and hid it in my bedchambers. After several days of it crying for its family, I grew jealous of the pitiful thing. It was so much like me at the time—small, fragile, and utterly desperate for the love of its family. I became jealous because it had the courage to cry for it, unlike myself. I spent so much of my time alone, and hated it, but I could never find the courage to tell anyone." Loki whispered forlornly, and looked at Estiel with the most vulnerable fear on his face.

"You never told me what happened to the little creature…" Estiel mentioned in a hushed voice. Loki's body stiffened as his eyes slowly grew red with sadness.

"I… in my youth, did not know that once you remove an animal from its nest, it would be rejected." He said with a broken voice. After a short pause, he continued.

"When I attempted to return it to its family, the nest was empty. I placed the creature there, regardless, and waited nearby to watch its family return. And… I waited there… all day. I waited until the sun had set and missed dinner. The little baby cried the entire duration of being left alone. I shall never, in all my hundreds of years, forget the sound." Loki said and looked down. Estiel squeezed his hand.

"Did you leave it there?" She asked softly.

"By the time the creature had ceased its cries, I heard the servants calling for me, as it was nearly bedtime. However, my curiosity was simply too strong at that age to overcome. Before I returned to the palace, I went to the nest… and it was…" His voice cracked and he swallowed hard. Estiel frowned at the realization that the animal must have passed on.

"That is quite sad…" She murmured. Loki nodded and cleared his throat.

"Indeed. However, I would like to think it had a happy ending." He remarked while pulling her closer to him.

"Oh?" Estiel asked and looked into his beautifully teary eyes.

"Yes, because the next day, when I returned to the nest—it was gone. I reasoned that, perhaps, it was only sleeping when I saw it and its family must have returned in the night. After all, at the age of six years, how could I fathom the truth?" Loki asked in a pleading tone, sounding as though he needed reassurance. He did not believe what he said, and Estiel knew it was only his false sense of hope. Deep down, a little boy was still crying over what he had done to an innocent creature. By admitting his guilt from many years ago, a faint glimpse of freedom washed over him. She leaned her forehead against his, just as they both began to shed tears of guilt. In this moment, they shared in one another's suffering.

"Forgive us, please…" Estiel whispered to the universe, quietly hoping for absolution.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ohh, I was so sad when I thought of his story :(<strong>

**So, I did not mention what happened to Gynve's body and whatnot because Loki said he took care of everything. I felt it would bog the story down if I explained what he did at any length, but I am certain the details will sprout up eventually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, truly love the feedback you leave me: Thank you so much and have a fantastic weekend! Update on Sunday!***


	32. Finality

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the original characters depicted in the movies/comics.*****

**Chapter 32: Finality**

It was the eve of the coronation—the weeks leading up to it had passed and, for the most part, the previous events had settled. Since Gynve was deceased, his awful curse on the dark prince had faded—allowing him peaceful sleep. Estiel resigned herself to the fact that she could not detach herself from the feelings she had for Loki, though she silently harbored fear of consequence. Gynve's body had not been found, and tensions were high between Asgard and Vanaheim due to his disappearance. With gossip abound, the locals were suspicious of the mystery, but their focus became set on the coronation of a new king.

Loki convinced Estiel to take advantage of his mother's offer; she recently made the palace her new home and began aiding the Grand Master Healer, Lady Oglina. On the surface, life was beginning anew for her, and everything was optimistic. However, Estiel was falling into a deep depression from the raging moral battle within. In her mind, she questioned how much she had changed for the sake of love—for him. Instead of a quizzical philosopher who once loved books, debate, and learning, she was now an introverted murderer. No matter the situation, Estiel felt as though she was constantly lying to everyone, and the burden was beginning to take its toll on her sanity.

"Am I going mad?" She asked dully while sitting in the library with her prince.

"I do not think you are _going_ mad, for you have already arrived." Loki jested with a grin. She gave him a vexed leer.

"I am being serious…" Estiel pouted and slumped further into the chair. Loki tilted his head at her.

"Why do you question such things?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I ask because I grow concerned about my conscience. Even if I am speaking the truth, I feel as if I am being deceitful." She said with an air of mourning. Loki sat up straight and turned his body in his seat to face her.

"I suspect that is merely your conscience trying to iron out your values." He murmured with a smile.

"You speak as if you know what it is like to have one…" Estiel quipped then let out a frustrated sigh. Loki raised his brow in protest.

"Perhaps you _are_ going mad." He muttered and turned back to his book. Estiel leaned toward him.

"What are you reading?" She spoke curiously. Loki moved away from her slightly and glanced up.

"History." He answered before closing the book with one hand. Estiel frowned and narrowed her eyes on the title.

"How is _Critical Sight_ considered history?" She appeared perplexed by his short answer.

"It is a history of the topic. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make some arrangements." Loki said in an irritated voice. This set off a strange worry in her, to which she shrugged.

"For the coronation tomorrow, I assume. Will I see you again before the ceremony?" She asked bluntly, though she knew it was unlikely.

"Not if you continue with such a depressing attitude." He spat, eliciting her to feel shunned for playful remarks.

"You seem to be a bit on edge… perhaps you should consider your own attitude, too." Estiel retorted as he stood up.

"Well, is that not what I have you for?" Loki smirked and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. She tried to conceal her own smirk as he began to exit the study.

When the door closed behind him, Estiel looked down at the book he left on the table. Her curiosity bested her as she reached to pick it up. For some odd reason, her pulse quickened in her ears, thumping wildly. It was as if she was forbidden to read it, which only fueled the determination to do so. As she flipped the cover open and turned to the approximate place he had been reading, her facial features stiffened into a serious stare.

_Chapter 5: Mastering Concealed Channeling_

The caster should focus his concentration on connecting with The Eye.  
>Once the caster is tethered to the power of Critical Sight, he shall<br>be able to call upon the shadows and extinguish all light from those  
>who would otherwise be able to witness the channel he wishes to<br>open. Without breaking concentration, and the connection with  
>The Eye, the caster must envision the portal in the appropriate<br>location. There will be moments of great power surging through  
>the caster, to which will feel overwhelming. Embrace the dark<br>energy as it enables the caster to simultaneously open the portal  
>and hide its magical signature.<p>

Estiel immediately dropped the book on the table and appeared horrified. The notion of Loki practicing any form of black magic was highly disturbing to her. Not only was its use prohibited, but also extremely dangerous. In the wrong hands, the root of evil could entrap gods and drive them to destruction. Its lure was difficult to resist, tempting an individual with promises of power, control, and unmatched ability. Estiel believed these books were burned or sealed in a vault somewhere—much less in the hands of her prince.

Just reading that paragraph alone left an impression on her. Her eyes were fixed on the spine of the book, tempting her to read more of it. She shook her head vigorously and went to her feet. With a swift movement, she snatched the evil thing from the table and rushed to the fireplace. As she raised her hand to throw it in the fire, an invisible force slowed her action.

"Back to where you belong!" She shouted and slammed it into the flames. A plume of smoke and fiery embers wafted into the air. Estiel started coughing and covered her mouth with her hand. As the book caught fire, it emitted an eerie whistle noise, like a high-pitched cry. She shuddered before quickly gathering her things and left the library.

* * *

><p>That night, Estiel fought off fitful dreams. Each one was reminiscent of her nightmares of a wintery storm gripping the kingdom. However, there was an additional scene that replayed each time she managed to fall back asleep.<p>

"_Estiel, why have you allowed this to happen?" Loki asked as they stood in the middle of the great throne room. The place was desolate, cold, and dark. Loki appeared ill, his green eyes were sunken and lifeless. His once smooth, pale skin was covered in bruises and blood. Estiel felt her heart ache at the sight of him so defeated. _

_Then, the little boy from so many dreams ago walked up next to him. Loki looked at his miniature version sadly and then back at her._

"_Mother, why did you not act when you had the chance?" Questioned the round-faced little boy. His emerald eyes stared into her with a desperation that brought her to the brink of tears._

"_I… I do not know." She choked out, feeling terribly guilty. Somehow, this was her fault. Loki went to his knees and began to laugh loudly._

"_Of course you do not know! I hid it from you, from everyone!" Loki grinned wickedly and suddenly became healthy again—his armor repaired, his complexion glowing._

"_Hid what?!" She shouted as snow fell around them, icy crystals prickling her skin. The raven-haired child extended his closed hand to her. She waited with bated breath as he slowly opened it. _

"_Mother, take it." Her son said and blinked at her. Estiel hesitantly reached down for it. He dropped a red ball into her hand and giggled._

"_What is this?" Estiel brought it closer to her and tried to understand what it was._

"_Father said he used it to open a portal for the monsters. They will invade today so it will ruin the celebration." The little boy spoke happily. She turned the ball over in her hand, noticing it left a red stain where it rested. As her concern started to overwhelm her, she suddenly screamed. It was a bloody, solid-red eyeball—and unmistakable to which creature it belonged to. She dropped it and began to sob._

"_Frost Giants…"_

"_You must embrace The Eye, Estiel! It is the only way." Loki exclaimed joyfully before throwing his head back in a crazed laugh. _

Estiel awoke to her own screams and jumped from the bed. She landed on all fours and began a trembling crawl to the washroom. She pulled herself up, still shaking, and began washing her hands roughly. She scrubbed and scratched at her hands, feeling as if they were covered in tainted evil blood. However, her harsh cleansing only saw to breaking open her own skin in spots, and she bled. In her panic-stricken state, she choked back sobs as she realized what was transpiring. It all made sense—her nightmares, Loki's deceptive behavior, Heimdall's words, all of it—shaped the great truth. He was under the control of an ancient magic, one that was so strong and evil that he would not find reason. Loki was planning something terrible and her intuition was warning her.

It was already morning, and the coronation would soon be taking place. Estiel felt compelled to take action by warning the Allfather. She believed that he would know how to expel the demonic hold of black magic from Loki. There was no question in her mind that she had to stop Loki.

* * *

><p>She darted swiftly across the large hall to the destination in sight. Her flowing dress swayed rapidly with each stride and her shoulders were squared as she tried to correct her form. When the massive golden doors were nearly within reach, Estiel felt the air forcibly escape her lungs as she was abruptly halted by a strong arm around her waist. With an exaggerated gasp, she turned her head, and her hair whipped across her view.<p>

"Ah, where do you think you are going, my darling?" Loki questioned and held on to her wrist as their eyes locked.

"How are you here? I thought you were required to attend the coronation!" Estiel said in dismay. Loki gave her an evil, maniacal grin.

"I had another pressing matter to tend to—they only require the illusion of myself to be there." He answered suspiciously.

"Would that pressing matter happen to be opening a portal? Yes, I know what you are doing and I will inform the Allfather!" Estiel spat and saw him grit his teeth. With a jerk, he pulled her to him, firmly holding Estiel by the hair.

"Why must you defy me?!" Loki hissed into her ear as he move them behind a pillar. With a menacing glare, he pushed her up against the stone structure and gripped her upper arms.

"Please, stop this! You cannot possibly allow your plan to succeed! Loki, you are not thinking logically—you have allowed evil to cloud your judgment through black magic!" She exclaimed, staring back into his emerald eyes with a look of hysteria.

"No! You shall not interrupt what I have spent so long constructing! Nothing will stop me now, and you will obey me if you wish to live!" He snarled at the trembling woman. Estiel's heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she witnessed the deranged dark magic in his glare. The fire that burned in his green eyes were not of passion, but of destruction. He could not be the man she had loved for so many years.

"My loyalty is to the future of Asgard, first and foremost! You cannot convince me to back down!" She yelled, her desire for the truth overpowering the concern she had for her life.

"Then you leave me no choice, I am afraid." He said curtly before he unsheathed his dagger and held it against her cheek. She felt the blood drain from her extremities as she saw the blade in her peripheral vision.

"You will kill me…?" She whispered with a shocked expression.

"If I must, yes." He replied in a low growl. She searched his features for a sign of humanity, though he was unreadable. He resembled a ferocious wolf that was ready to attack. She took a deep breath and focused all of her roaring anxiety into a concentrated power. With a burst of energy, she threw her arms up and out, forcing Loki back a few feet. He stumbled, but quickly recovered his footing and hissed.

"No!" She cried as he lunged at her, dagger in hand. She side-stepped with a turn and he jabbed the pillar, planting his blade firmly into the stone beside her. Estiel was panting, her thoughts in disarray—he was seriously going to end her. Her wide-eyes met his determined gaze; Estiel promptly raised her arm and back-handed him across the face. Loki reacted violently by thrusting his hand to her throat.

"You wish for a painful death!" He said with a furious tone. Estiel held his arm with both hands and gasped for breath. As hope visibly faded from her expression, Loki's scowl waned. Two guards were approaching from down the hall; their march interrupting his thoughts. The gravity of his actions began to settle into his mind, causing him to release her. She hunched over and backed away, panting wildly. The coronation was commencing behind the great golden doors as Odin's booming voice reached their ears. Loki snarled as he realized he had little time to prepare for what was about to take place.

"This ends now. Guards! Seize this traitor!" He ordered sharply before taking hold of the dagger's handle and ripping it from the pillar in an aggressive manner. Estiel held her throat, aching from his tight grasp, and heard the men run towards them. Burning tears rolled down her face as Loki glared at her.

"How could you?! Loki!" She shrieked at him and he merely observed his guards forcibly grab her arms.

"This is for the good of Asgard, I assure you. I will deal with you later." Loki said as he turned on his heels and walked away. Estiel watched him fade from her sight as she was hauled away.

On the other side of the doors, Odin was nearing the end of his speech, and ready to declare Thor as the new king.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you—" he paused, and an strange crackling sound resonated within the throne room. Ice began to form on objects and banners, provoking a silent alarm within the hall.

"Frost Giants…" Odin said in a murmur. The crowd immediately broke into an uproar as they heard a rumbling blast below the palace. The clone Loki had conjured backed away into a corner and came face to face with him. As he dismissed his magical illusion, Loki stormed out from the shadows and followed after Thor to the trophy room.

* * *

><p><strong>*I wrote this to be the final chapter, since the movie starts from here. I do hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Sequel, perhaps? Lol... No ending could be happy at this point, but I felt it was satisfying. I may post an epilogue to help anyone who might be left puzzled. In other news, I wrote and posted the first two chapters to my newest story, if you're interested. <strong>

**Thank you all for your kind words, enthusiastic remarks, and emotional outbursts! I adore them and feel honored to have your time spent on this story.***


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, you all are a convincing lot. I decided to pause the other story for a bit to start the sequel to this! It is titled _An Honest Tale_ and can be found under My Stories if you click my username. It will begin after the Avengers movie, so I hope everyone has seen it or at least TDW. Let me know if you enjoy the direction I took with this. BTW, I laughed out loud at your reviews on the last chapter. So great, keep 'em coming! Happy weekend, everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

After being hauled off by the guards on the day of Thor's coronation, Estiel remained in a cell for nearly three moons. It was not until Loki's descent into the ether that Thor began to settle the chaos on Asgard. Once Estiel was cleared of any wrongdoing, she was released. However, upon hearing that the one she loved was dead, Estiel withdrew from society by confining herself to her parents' home. She simply lost all capacity to care—in her mind, she had failed Loki, and could not bear the gossip of how 'evil and twisted' he was. To add insult to injury, once it was rumored that Loki was not even an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant, many acquaintances turned their backs on her for consorting with a monster.

Lost, depressed, and hopeless, Estiel considered ending her own life, though she never took action. After a year of mourning, Thor had paid her a visit. Perhaps, he was suffering, too, and needed to speak with someone who understood his pain of loss. Of course, Frigga shared their feelings, but she could not openly discuss it when Odin was present. So, after Thor witnessed how Estiel's misery had reduced her to nothing more than a shell of a person, he offered her a place in the palace as a form of severance.

In hindsight, it was a way for her to grieve as she desperately needed—with the few individuals who understood the void Loki had left behind. Estiel had regained some purpose a year after taking residence in her royal quarters, though a far cry from forgiving the past.

When she caught word of his destructive rampage on Midgard, she could hardly believe how happy she was; which induced more guilt than she cared to admit. He was alive, she thought, and truly believed that her heart had begun beating for the first time in two whole years. With nervous anticipation, she hung on every shred of information that she could discover—hoping to find out if he would survive the raging war he was instigating on Earth.

Finally, as fate would have it, Loki had been defeated. The day came when he returned to Asgard with Thor—yesterday. She had only been able to catch a glimpse of him, but that single glimpse forced all of the air out of her tense body as she collapsed to her knees. Tears of joy, tears of sorrow, and tears of anger poured out of her burning eyes. To see him alive restored so much of the spirit he had stolen from her; and to observe him in shackles broke her heart all over again.


End file.
